When The Brothers Cry
by MadmanRoberto123
Summary: Hinamizawa, 1983. Two brothers move to the village, where they make quick friends of the Games Club. But, the air of mystery hangs around, and the Club struggle to survive. Will they make it through, or will they end up in the ground?
1. The Brothers Arrive

**A/N: Welcome to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **, the Higurashi crossover! Yes, before anybody asked, I am planning to make a crossover with my RWBY characters, and any anime I've watched that has an archive on this site. Problem is, a couple of anime I like don't have one...yet. (Looking at you, Renai Boukun and Eromanga Sensei!) Anyways, enjoy the first of 3 chapters of** ** _When The Brothers Cry!_**

* * *

 **When The Brothers Cry**

 **Chapter 1- The Brothers Arrive**

 _Hinamizawa School, 1983_

"How do I always lose?" Keiichi asked, before Rika smiled, and patted his head. "You're just not as lucky, Maebara. You'll win eventually. ~Nipaa!~" the young Furude said, before Keiichi smiled. "Thanks, Rika." He said, patting the small girl's head, before their classroom door slid open, and their teacher, Chie Rumiko, walked in. "Alright, class!" she called, causing the entire class to get into their seats. "Good morning, everyone!" Miss Rumiko said, before the class replied, "Good morning, Miss Rumiko!" "Now, before we start, I am happy to announce, that we have a pair of brothers joining our class. They are a pair of transfer students from Scotland." Rumiko said, before the class gasped. "A pair of brothers? So, where are they?" Mion Sonozaki asked, before Chie scowled. "They called in today, and said they'd be late arriving to school." She said, before Rika heard a slight rumble. Raising a hand, she said, "Miss Rumiko, I just heard a noise from outside. It sounded like a motorbike." Nodding, Chie said, "That'll be them. I hope." She said, before leaving the room. As the door slid shut, Satoko Hōjō turned to her friend. "Did you really hear something, Rika?" she asked, before Rika nodded. Suddenly, the rumbling noise got closer. "Okay, now _that,_ I heard." Rena Ryuugu said, before she rushed to the windows, looking at the car park, immediately being followed by the rest of the class. Outside, they saw two motorcycles pull up, their riders wearing helmets.

* * *

 **Outside…**

The taller rider raised their hands to their head, and pulled their helmet off, revealing a boy who looked to his companion as they took their own helmet off. "You think this is the place, Adam?" the first boy asked, before the second looked round. "Let's see, running track, supply sheds, cars in the car park, educational look of the building, kids looking at us from the windows, and last but not least, that sign behind us that says 'Hinamizawa School'. I'm going to say yes, this is the place, Jamie." He said sarcastically, before he turned off his bike's engine. "Fuck you, bro." Jamie said, turning off his own bike, before standing up. "Love you too, big brother." Adam said, before he saw Chie and the school principal, Kaieda, coming out of the building. "Look alive." He said, slapping Jamie on the shoulder, and nodding towards the two adults, causing his brother to look round, as the two adults reached them.

"I presume you two are the Robertson brothers?" Chie asked, before the two nodded. "He's Adam." Jamie said, pointing to his brother, before Adam mirrored him, nodding towards him, saying, "He's Jamie." Nodding, Chie extended a hand. "Chie Rumiko. The man beside me is Principal Kaieda. Pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking the brother's hands. "Pleasure's all ours." Adam said, before he saw the principal looking at their bikes. "Word of advice, if you want us to get along, don't touch the bikes." Jamie said, before the principal nodded. "Very well. Just admiring the bodywork." He said, before Chie gestured towards the school. "We should get you two introduced to the class." She said, before the brothers nodded. "Lead on." Jamie said, gesturing for the adults to take the lead. After they reached the classroom door, Chie turned to the brothers. "Can you two wait here for a second?" she asked, before the brothers nodded. "Sure." Adam said, before Rumiko entered the classroom. After a few seconds, her voice said, "You can come in now!" Entering the room, the brothers stood at the front of the classroom, and waited as Rumiko introduced them. Bowing, they said, "Pleasure to meet you all. Hope we can all become good friends!", before they straightened up. "Well, you two can take the seats over there." Chie said, pointing to two empty tables next to the window. Nodding, the brothers went and sat down, placing their bags underneath the table.

* * *

 **A couple of lessons later…**

A couple of lessons passed after the brothers joined the class, and Chie had started the class in their Maths lesson, but she turned to Adam and Jamie, and said, "You two have already done this work before, so you can take a break for this lesson." Nodding, Adam pulled out a book from his bag, and started to read, noting his brother had pulled out a piece of paper and was scribbling away. As Adam read through his book, he was tapped on the shoulder. Lowering the book, he turned to see Rika standing next to him, holding a bunch of paper. "Hello, little one. Who might you be?" he asked, before the girl smiled. "My name's Rika Furude. Can you help me with this?" she asked, making Adam raise an eyebrow, before he looked to Chie, who was helping another group of students, then to his brother, who was hiding a smirk, then finally back to Rika, who was smiling. "~Nipaa!~" she said, smiling, causing Adam to sigh, before he relented and took the paper from her. Looking over the questions on the paper, he looked to Rika. "Which ones are you having trouble with?" he asked, before Rika pointed out the question she needed help with. "Okay, Rika. Take a seat." He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. Nodding, Rika plopped herself on the seat next to him, and shuffled a bit closer to see the paper. "Alright, so, basically, what you do is take this number, times it by this, carry the one, and there you go." He said, double underlining the answer. "Wow, thank you, Adam!" Rika said, taking the paper and walking back to her desk, sitting down beside Satoko, but she shot a smile over to Adam, who returned the gesture, before looking back to Jamie.

"Well, Adam, seems you've got an admirer." The older Robertson said, before Adam kicked him under the table. "Eat shit, Jamie." He said, as Jamie rubbed his aching leg. "Oh, c'mon, I was just making an observation!" Jamie said, before Adam smirked. "No, you were insinuating something impossible. How about you? I see you ogling that girl over there with the green hair." He said, before shooting a glance over to the two green-haired girls sitting at the back of the room. "I have no idea what you're on about." Jamie said, looking back down to his work. Smiling, Adam went to pick up his book again, but he felt something bounce off his head, and land on the table in front of him. Looking round, Adam saw Mion looking at him, before nodding to the paper ball she had just thrown at him. Sighing, Adam unfurled the paper, and read the message within…

* * *

 _To the Robertson brothers…_

 _You may just be newcomers to our class, but you two strike me as potential Club material. Can you please hang back after school finishes?_

 _Mion Sonozaki, AKA the green-haired girl in the full uniform._

 _P.S. The other green-haired girl, the one in uniform, minus the vest, is my sister Shion. Tell that to your brother, Adam, as I noticed the stares he was giving her._

* * *

Smirking, Adam looked back up at Mion, before nodding. After smiling and returning the nod, Mion returned to her work. "What's going on, Adam?" Jamie asked, before Adam passed him the note. "Read it." He said, before Jamie took a while longer than Adam did to read the note. When he reached the end, his eyes widened. "Fair enough." He said, before lowering the note. Looking to Adam, he shrugged. "We doing it?" he asked, before Adam smiled. "What do you think?" the younger brother asked, before they heard a bell ring. "Lunchtime!" Miss Rumiko said, leaving the room, before the class started to group up to eat their lunch, with Adam and Jamie sitting off to the side by themselves.

"So, little brother, what class we got next?" Jamie asked, as he devoured a chicken ball. "For fuck's sake." Adam said, as he swallowed his own piece of chicken. "It's PE. You really need to learn these things, Jamie. I'm getting tired of acting like the older brother to my older brother." He continued, before Jamie scowled. "Yeah, I try to. But you know how bad I am at remembering these kinds of things." Jamie said, before Adam groaned. "Lazy bastard." He said, finishing up his lunch. Closing his bento box, he stuffed it back into his bag. "Alright, I'm going outside. See you next class." He said, fist bumping Jamie, before exiting the room. Little did he know, he was being watched by a blue-haired 10-year old girl.

Outside, Adam perched himself on a railing, and looked out over the grounds. As he got lost in his thoughts, he felt a presence come up behind him. "Not a lot of people can say they've managed to sneak up on me." He said, causing the voice behind him to giggle. "Why am I not surprised?" Rika's voice asked, as the blue-haired girl pushed herself up onto the railing next to him. "What can I do for you, Rika?" Adam asked, before the girl smiled. "I want to get to know you better." She said, before Adam smirked. "Careful who you say that to, Rika. People could get the wrong idea." He said, causing the girl to smile. "~Nipaa!~" She said, before Adam chuckled. "You're too cute for your own good, Rika." He said, before reaching up and patting the girl on the head slightly. As he lifted his hand off her head, Rika smiled. "I get that a lot." She said, before Adam smiled. "I'll take your word for it." He said, before he heard a bell ring. "Time for PE." He said, pushing himself off the railing, before turning to Rika. "M'lady." He said, offering his hand. "My, such a gentleman." She said, taking the hand, and allowing Adam to help her down. After her feet touched the ground, Adam released her hand. "Right, let's get going." He said, before Rika nodded, and they both walked back into the school.

After getting changed for PE, Adam and his brother met up with the rest of the class, where Chie was standing in front of them. "Alright, for today's class, dodgeball!" she said, before the class cheered. Leaning over to his brother, Adam said, "Looks like this sport's popular." Smiling, Jamie replied, "Just like back home.", before Miss Rumiko said, "We'll split into two teams. Can I have two team captains, please?" she asked, before Adam saw Mion and Shion look to each other and nod, before they raised their hands. "Very well. Mion and Shion, come up here." Chie said, before the sisters nodded, and stepped up beside her. "Okay, we'll alternate choices. Mion, you go first." Chie said, before Mion nodded. "I'll take Adam." She said, before Adam nodded, and walked over. "This is gonna be fun." He said, cracking his neck. Next, it was Shion's turn. "Jamie." She said, before the older brother nodded, and joined her. After a few minutes, the two teams were completed, with Mion's team having Rika and Keiichi, and Shion taking Satoko and Rena, along with the young children of the class being split between the two teams. As the two teams went to get ready for the game to start, Adam walked over to his brother. "Get ready to have your ass handed to you, brother." He said, before Jamie smirked. "Not gonna happen, bro." he said, before Adam chuckled & fist bumped him, before heading back over to his team. "Ready?" Mion asked, before Adam scoffed. "I was born ready." He said, before Miss Chie blew her whistle, and the game started…

* * *

Eventually, the game came down to Shion and Jamie on one side, and Adam, Mion and Rika on the other. As the two teams regained their breath, Adam saw Jamie whisper something to Shion. "Son of a bitch!" he said to himself, before he looked to Mion, who was holding a ball. "Yo, Mion!" he called, gesturing for her to pass him the ball. Nodding, she passed him the ball. Looking back to his opponents, Adam saw them both aiming for him. _"Knew it."_ He thought to himself, bracing himself, before Jamie and Shion shot their balls towards him. Smiling, Adam flipped through the space in between the balls, to the shock of the whole class, before launching his own ball straight at Jamie, who couldn't react fast enough to stop the ball from colliding straight into his face, sending him flying backwards. "Out!" Miss Rumiko said, as Jamie got to his feet, before Adam smirked, catching the ball, which had bounced back from hitting Jamie, and passing it to Mion, as he saw Rika pick up another ball. Picking up one of his own, Adam looked to his partners, and nodded. "Game over, Shion!" Mion said to her sister, before the three threw their balls at her, causing her to freeze in shock, before all three connected with her torso. "Out! Mion's team wins!" Miss Rumiko said, before the whole team specified cheered. "Okay, get back inside, get changed, and wait for the final bell to ring." Chie said, before the class nodded, and went to get changed.

After getting changed, the class returned to their homeroom, and waited for the final bell to ring, all the while chatting about the dodgeball game. Due to his spectacular dodge at the tail end, Adam had been besieged with grace, causing him to smile, and humbly wave the questions off. After the brothers were left alone, Adam turned to Jamie, who was glaring at him. "What's got your nuts in a vice, bro?" he asked, before Jamie scoffed. "Nothing." He said, massaging his forehead, which had a bright red spot on it. Smirking, Adam said, "You should have known I was going to do that.", before Jamie nodded. "I did, but it didn't make it any less sare." He said, before the two heard the final bell ring. As the class filed out of the room, the brothers stayed behind, as Mion had asked them to.

* * *

After the kids had left the room, Mion walked over to the brothers. "Do you two have any plans after school?" she asked, before the boys shook their head. "No, we don't. Why do you ask?" Jamie asked, before Mion jerked her head over to the back of the room, where Shion, Rika, Satoko, Rena and Keiichi were sitting. "We hold an after-school club, if you're interested in joining." She said, before the brother looked to each other. "What exactly does this club of yours do?" Adam asked, looking back at Mion, who smiled. "We test one's competitive spirit in feats of strength, strategy and intelligence!" she said, before Jamie looked to Adam, with an eyebrow raised. "You get any of that?" he asked, before Adam chuckled. "To be blunt, they play games." He said, before Jamie nodded. "What do you think, brother?" Adam asked, before his brother smiled. "I think you already know my answer, little brother." Jamie said, before Adam smiled and looked back at Mion. "Alright, we're in." he said, before Mion grinned. "Alright, come up and join us for your entrance exam." She said, before walking back over to her friends. Nodding to each other, the brothers walked up to them.

"So, what you playing today, you lot?" Adam asked, as he and his brother pulled chairs over, and sat down. Holding up a pack of cards, Mion asked, "You ever play Switch?", before the brothers looked to each other and smiled. "Please. We own this game." Jamie said, before Mion flashed an evil grin at him. "We'll see about that." She said, before she dealt the cards out. After Adam and Jamie got their hands, they saw that the cards were, for lack of a better term, scuffed to shit. "Let me guess, you can tell what cards we're holding." Jamie said, before Shion grinned at him, and told him the exact cards they had. "Alright, we're playing that way, huh?" he asked, before he looked to Adam. "Losers have to take part in a punishment game. You still sure you two want to do this?" Satoko asked, before the brothers grinned. "Let's do this." Jamie said, before Mion put down a card. "Game on!" she said, before the whole Club got into the competitive spirit, and got involved in the hectic game…

* * *

 **Eventually, after much fuckery…**

"I'm out!" Adam said, placing down his last card before anyone else, closely being followed by Jamie. "Well, I'll be damned. You two _are_ good." Mion said, as she put down her last cards. "Told you." Adam said, as he and his brother leant back and put their legs on the table. "Alright, so the brothers are safe from the punishment game, as are Mion and I." Shion said, placing down her card. Soon after, the other girls, in the order of Rika, Satoko and Rena, said, "Out!" and threw their cards down, leaving Keiichi as the only one holding a card. "I'm…out." He sighed, putting his last card down, before the rest of the club burst into laughter. "Unlucky, Keiichi!" Mion said, before the boy sighed. "I lost, even to the two newest members." Keiichi said, before Adam leaned over and patted him on the back. "Tough luck mate. But for the future, remember. Never take on a Scotsman in a card game. You _will_ lose." He said, before he looked at his watch. _"Shit."_ He said quietly, before he nodded to Jamie, who got up and grabbed both their bags. "We need to go." Adam said, taking his bag from Jamie, before grabbing his helmet. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Mion said, before Adam nodded. "You meet after school every day?" he asked, before the club nodded. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Jamie said, grabbing his own helmet. "Let's go, Adam, we don't wanna be late." He said, before Adam said, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." And followed him out of the school.

Outside, the brothers got onto their bikes, and as they got ready to drive off, they saw the Club had followed them outside. Smiling, Adam asked, "Anything we missed?", before Mion tossed something to him and Jamie. Catching them in their fists, the brothers opened them up to reveal small gold pins. "Welcome to the Games Club." Mion said, before the brothers smiled and pinned them to their uniforms. "Alright, we'll see you around." Adam said, before he and Jamie put on their helmets, and sat on their bikes. Before he pulled his visor down, Adam saw Rika looking at him. Winking at her, he pushed his visor down, then nodded to his brother. Starting their throttles, the two skidded out of the car park, and took off down the road.

* * *

After riding for a while, the brothers parked their bikes in their garage, next to their cars, a black Dodge Charger for Adam and a blue Nissan Skyline for Jamie, before they entered the house belonging to the both of them. After Adam had thrown his bag onto the couch, he planted himself onto it, sighing when he felt the couch sag beneath him. "And you call me lazy." Jamie said, before Adam flipped him off. "Fuck. You." The younger brother said, before getting up, and walking over to the fridge. "You want a glass?" he asked, holding up a bottle of soda. "Yeah, sure." Jamie said, sitting down on the couch, as Adam poured two glasses, then carried them over to the couch, passing one to Jamie. "So, what do you think of this town?" Jamie asked, after taking a drink. "Meh, it's not too bad. Bit quiet, though." Adam said, taking a drink of his own, before Jamie nodded. "Seems like it could be a good place to live, if we can stay out of trouble." Adam continued, before Jamie looked to him. "What was that meant to imply?" he demanded, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, you _did_ get caught taking part in a street race." He said, before Jamie scoffed. "I missed _one_ drift, and I flipped my car." He said, before Adam chuckled. "And to save you going to prison, Mum saw fit to send you here, and asked me to keep an eye on you." He said, making Jamie growl. "Don't remind me." He said, before Adam leaned over and smacked him on the back of the head. "You deserved that. Never got the chance back in Scotland." He said, as his brother rubbed the back of his neck. "Wanker." Jamie said, making Adam smirk.

"Well, in all honesty, I can say this town may have one redeeming factor." Adam said, smiling when Jamie looked to him in confusion. "Which is?" he was asked, before he smiled. "A girl that might be a perfect fit for you." He said, before Jamie scowled. "I have no idea what you're on about." He said, before Adam chuckled. "Really? Seems you couldn't tear your eyes away from Shion." He said, before Jamie blushed and looked away from him. "What? I wasn't checking her out." He said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, you were." He said, emptying his glass, before he grabbed his bag and went to enter his room. "What about you? I saw the way you were looking at Rika." Jamie called out, before he was hit in the face with Adam's bag, which he had launched at him. "There's nae need to chuck a bag at me!" Jamie said, as Adam stormed over and collected his bag. "Aye there is, when you ignore the fact that Rika is about 10, and I'm 17, you wankstain!" Adam said, before Jamie smiled. "Yeah, that could be a problem." He said, making Adam growl, before he kicked him. "Asshat." He said, as Jamie massaged his leg, before Adam walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

 _"He's such a prick."_ Adam thought to himself, tossing his bag to the side, before flopping down onto his bed. _"It's just a shame that he was right. I was…admiring Rika, but that's only because she was cute. Sue me, she's cute, I'd be a fool to deny that. But she's a lot younger than me, and I'm certainly not willing to go to prison for being…that."_ He continued to think, before he heard his brother enter his room next door. Picking up a ball from his bedside table, he threw it at the wall, smiling when he heard Jamie yell, "ARSEHOLE!" "TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE, FUCKER!" he yelled back, before he leant back on his bed, soon after drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"What we taking today, bro? Bikes or cars?" Jamie asked, before Adam shrugged. "You do what you want, but I'm taking my bike." He said, getting on the back of his motorcycle. "Guess I'll see you there, then." Jamie said, before getting onto his own bike. "We'll see." Adam said, fastening his helmet. "I'll tell Shion you said hi." He said, before slamming his visor down and speeding out the garage. "Oh hell no!" Jamie yelled after putting his helmet on, before starting his engine and driving after his brother.

After racing through the streets, making sure to avoid hitting civilians, the brothers pulled into the school car park, Adam parking first, before Jamie pulled up next. Quickly pulling his helmet off, Adam turned his engine off, and ran into the school. Cutting his engine, Jamie got off his bike and ran after him. After he passed the threshold of the door, he saw Adam enter the classroom. Running through the door, he saw him go to open his mouth to talk to Shion, but he ran forwards and tackled him to the floor. "Alright, I get the point." Adam said, before Jamie straightened up and helped him stand. "Wankstain." Jamie said, before he missed Adam kicking him in the shin, sending him to the floor. "That's for tackling me." Adam said, before heading to his seat. After sitting down, he saw Shion go over to Jamie, before Rika walked over to him.

"Hello, Adam. You and Jamie seem to be in a bit of an intense mood today. Is everything okay?" Rika asked, before Adam smiled. "Yeah, Rika, everything's fine. My brother's just being an idiot. But thanks for being concerned." He said, patting the girl on the head. "~Nippa!~" the girl said, before Adam smiled. "You really are a cute one, Rika." He said, before the girl smiled. "Thank you, Adam!" she said, hugging him suddenly, before she released him and walked over to the other side of the classroom, taking her seat. Looking round the room, Adam noticed Satoko was standing at the door. Having heard about Satoko's usual 'prankster' tendencies, Adam smirked, as he walked over to beside the girl. "Busy there, Satoko?" he asked, making the girl jump. As he got a clear view of the door handle, he saw that she had taped a number of thumbtacks to the door handle. "That's pretty evil, even by your standards, Satoko." He said, before the girl smiled an evil grin. "I'm trying to get Maebara." She said, before Adam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And I'm assuming you've got more of these pranks set up?" He asked, before the girl turned to him. "I would appreciate it if you'd call them what they are. They're not 'pranks', they are 'traps'." She declared, before Adam smiled, and held up his hands. "Apologies. Well, let me rephrase the question: Do you have more of these traps set up?" he asked, before the so-called "Trap-Master" nodded. "Need a hand?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Alright then, show me what you need." He said, before the girl pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and passed it to him. Reading it over for a second, he grinned. "Consider it done." He stated, before disappearing in a blur.

After a few minutes, the rest of Satoko's traps were set up, and hidden from the rest of the class, with the trigger for one trap lying at the bottom of Adam's chair leg. Sitting down, Adam saw his brother looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Let's just say, there's going to be fireworks when Keiichi gets here." He said, causing Jamie to smile. "You really are an evil one, Adam." He said quietly, making the younger Robertson smirk. "Yep." Adam retorted, winking at his brother. "Now, just wait for a minute." He ordered, causing his brother to nod, and fall silent.

After waiting for a few minutes, the class heard a yelp from the other side of the door. "SATOKO!" Keiichi's voice yelled, before the door slid open, revealing the furious Maebara, with Rena and Mion behind him. "Your devilish pranks have come to an end!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Satoko, before the girl in question chuckled. "Oh, Maebara! How could you accuse a sweet, innocent girl like me of such an act?" she said, adopting a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Innocent my foot!" Keiichi exclaimed, before Adam recognised his signal, and he pressed his foot down on the trigger at his feet, and immediately, a barrage of whiteboard chalk pieces flew across the room, pelting the boy senseless. After the assault ended, Keiichi was flat on his back, groaning in pain. "You win this round, Satoko." He managed to breath out, before the girl chuckled. Walking over to Adam, she held up a hand. Returning the high-five, Adam said, "I look forward to working with you again, 'Trap-Master' Satoko.", making the girl smile, before she ran over to sit beside Rika. Looking back to Keiichi, Adam saw him shamble over to his desk, shooting him a glare as he did so…

* * *

 **After School…**

"Alright, Mion, what we doing the day?" Jamie asked, as he and Adam took their seats next to the club. "Well, I know you two only joined us yesterday, but if you're playing today, it's gonna be a little…intimate." Mion said, before pulling a glass bottle from her bag. "You gotta be kidding me. Spin the Bottle?" Adam asked, before the girl nodded. "Alright, but first, one condition: If a boy gets another boy, they get to spin again, if they want. I think all three of them would be uncomfortable doing that." Shion said, before her sister nodded. "That's fair." Rika said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, then…" he started, reaching for the bottle…

"Let's Play!"

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! One chapter down, two to go. See you next chapter. Madman out!**


	2. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Spin the Bottle**

First, Adam spun the bottle, and it landed on Satoko. "Oh my, little brother, such a pervert!" Jamie said, before Adam stomped on his foot. "Shut it, Jamie." He said, before Satoko walked over to him. "Ready?" she asked, before Adam smiled, and kissed her gently, pulling back after a couple seconds. "Well, Adam, I'm surprised you managed to go through with it." Jamie said, before Adam glared at him. "Dunno what you're laughing about, bro, as you're up next." He said, gesturing to the bottle. "Alright. I'm not one to back down from an honest challenge." His brother said, before spinning the bottle. To Adam's amusement, it landed on Shion. "Hope you're ready for Shion Sonozaki, Jamie!" the green-haired girl said, making Jamie smirk cockily. "Please, a Robertson's ready for anything!" he said, before Shion lunged and kissed him. Their kiss lasted longer than Adam and Satoko's, and Adam could see that Jamie was clearly enjoying the experience. When the two finally broke apart, Jamie was finding it hard to form coherent sentences. "You alright, brother? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love." Adam said, taking the piss out of Jamie, waving a hand in front of his brother's face, causing Jamie to blush. "Oh, this could be interesting." Mion said, looking to her sister, who was smirking. "You looked like you enjoyed that." Mion said, before Shion smiled. "Meh, he's kinda cute." She said, before Rena spoke up. "I'm going!" she called, before spinning the bottle.

After spinning for a while, the bottle landed on Mion. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Mion called, but Rena said, "Come here, Mion!", and tackled her to the floor, kissing her while doing so. When they broke apart, the club saw Rena change into her famous "Kawaii Mode", and she rubbed her cheek against Mion's, repeatedly saying, "Kyute!" Ignoring the two, Rika piped up, "My turn!", and spun, with the bottle landing on Adam. "Rika, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Adam said, but Rika smiled and wrapped her arms round Adam's neck, before kissing him, immediately getting her tongue inside Adam's mouth, catching the boy off guard, but he'd be lying if he said he hated the experience entirely. After some time had passed, Rika broke away from Adam, and smiled. "You're not half bad at kissing, Adam." She said, before Adam smiled. "Not too bad yourself, Rika." He replied, before the girl sat back down. _"What the hell was that about? The way Rika was carrying on, she knew what she was doing. A 10-year-old shouldn't know how to kiss like that."_ He couldn't help thinking to himself, as the girl smiled.

"Alright, I'm next." Mion said, before spinning the bottle, with it landing on Keiichi. "Alright, let's see what you've got, Mion!" Keiichi said, before the girl smirked. "You asked for it, Maebara!" she said, before wrapping the poor boy in a passionate kiss. As everyone's attention was on the two, Adam saw Shion pass his brother a bit of paper. Reading it, Jamie smiled and passed it to Adam. Reading the note, Adam saw…

* * *

 _"Mion's been wanting this for a while, though she'd never admit it. She's got a huge crush on Keiichi. And I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual."_

* * *

Smiling, Adam put the note in his pocket, as the two broke apart. Next up was Satoko. Spinning, the bottle landed on Jamie. "Who's the pervert now?" Adam asked cockily, before Jamie sighed. "Alright, let's get it over with." He said, before kissing Satoko. When the two broke apart, Shion giggled. "Lucky Satoko, getting to kiss both Robertsons! If you had to choose, which one was the better kisser?" she asked, making the girl blush. "Don't answer that, Satoko, if you don't want to." Adam said, before the girl smiled, and pointed at him. "I choose Adam. Sorry, Jamie." She said, causing the boy to smile, as his brother giggled. "My baby brother, the womaniser!" he said, before Adam stamped on his foot again. "Jackass." He said, before nodding back to the game. "Shion, you're up." He explained, before the girl nodded, and spun the bottle, with it landing on Adam once again. "Oh, would you look at that! Seems I get to try both Robertsons as well!" she exclaimed, before Adam smiled. "Alright, then, let's get it over with!" he said, mimicking Jamie's previous statement, before kissing Shion, knowing full well that it would piss his brother off. When they broke apart, Shion breathed out, "Yeah, sorry Adam, but I'd take your brother.", making Adam shrug in exaggerated disappointment. "Meh, I tried." He said, before looking at Jamie. "I concede today, Jamie." He said, bowing his head, making his brother smile, and return the nod. "Anyway…" Keiichi said, drawing the whole Club's attention, "I'm going." He said, spinning the bottle, with it landing…

On Rena.

* * *

"Oh, I get to kiss Keiichi!" Rena said, slipping back into her 'Kawaii Mode'. "Oh, for the love of…!" Keiichi said in exasperation, before kissing Rena, snapping her out of her trance. When he pulled back, the girl was bright red, and struggling to talk. "Keiichi, I think you broke her." Adam said, before the Club laughed. "Sorry, Rena." The boy said, thinking he was a bad kisser, before Rena regained the ability to talk. "Oh, no, you have nothing to apologise for, Keiichi!" she said, before falling quieter. "It was a good kiss." She said, causing Keiichi to blush. "Thanks, Rena." He said, causing Adam to look to Mion, who, even though she was smiling, he could tell had tensed up. Seeing that the game was getting close to dangerous territory, he reached for the bottle. "I'm going again." He said, before, instead of gently spinning the bottle, he grabbed the top of the bottle, and looked to Jamie, who nodded. "Alright, let's go." He said, before spinning the bottle hard, causing it to become the equivalent of a mini hurricane on the table, eventually ending on Jamie. Looking to his brother, Jamie said, "Kiss me and die." Chuckling, Adam spun the bottle again, with it landing on Rena once again.

"Alright, let's go, Rena." He said, before kissing the girl, who accepted it, before they broke apart. "You're getting quite lucky the day, little brother." Jamie said, before Adam slammed his chair leg onto his foot. As his brother squirmed, Adam whispered, "Shut. Your. Mouth.", making sure that Jamie could pick up the venom in his voice, before he lifted the chair back up. "Well, he has a point, Adam. Besides from landing on him, you've been extremely lucky on your spins today." Mion said, causing Adam to smirk. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to annoy Jambo over here." He said, before Jamie punched his arm slightly. " _Wanker._ " Jamie said, quiet enough so only Adam could hear it. Smirking, his younger brother nodded to the other side of the table. "Rena, you're up." He said, before the girl nodded. "Right!" she said, before spinning the bottle, with it stopping on Rika. "~Nippa!~" Rika said, before kissing Rena, who was both shocked and instantly transferred into her 'Kawaii Mode' again. "I wanna take you home, Rika!" she said, before picking the girl up and heading towards the door. "Oh, no you don't!" Adam said, before leaping towards the door, just barely managing to grab Rena by the collar, and drag her back into the room. After planking her back down into her chair, Adam, along with a few other members of the club, managed to get her to release Rika. "She does this often?" Adam asked, before Mion nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda like a running gag." She explained, before the brothers smirked. "Alright, we should get back to the game." Mion said, but Keiichi said, "Actually, I need to get going.", stretching his arms as he did so. "Yeah, us too." Jamie said, before nodding to Adam, who had stood up and collected their helmets. "Alright, guess we can call the club here for today." Mion said, before the entire group nodded, and collected their belongings. "Alright, dismissed!" Mion said, before they all departed the room.

As the club exited the building, Adam heard Rena say to Keiichi, "I need to get to the town. There's something I need to buy." Smiling, Adam turned to her. "If you need to get to the town, Rena, we can give you a ride." He said, before the girl smiled. "Sure!" she said, before Jamie wrote something down on a notepad he had in his pocket, before tearing the page out and handing it to Rena. "Drop by, and we'll drive you." He said, before the girl smiled and nodded, then pocketed the note. "Alright, we'll see you then. Jamie…" Adam said, looking to his brother as he put his helmet on. "Let's ride!" he said, before the two of them kicked their bikes into action, and tore off down the street.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later…**

"Admit it, Adam. You're crushing on Rika." Jamie said, before his brother scowled at him from the couch. "Alright, I'll answer yours if you answer mine. You crushing on Shion?" Adam asked, making Jamie smirk. "On three?" he asked, causing Adam to nod. "Alright, 1, 2, 3…" the younger brother said, before both answered at the same time…

"Of course I am!"

As they both smirked, Adam leaned back on the couch. "Well, seems we're both in a pinch here." He said, before Jamie shrugged. "At least I can pursue my attraction." He said, making Adam scowl. "Touche." He said, before the two heard their front door knock. "That'll be Rena." Jamie said, before Adam smiled. "Let's find out." He said, before getting up and opening the door. Indeed, on the other side, they saw Rena, wearing a white dress and cap, on the other side. "Hello, you two!" she said, before Adam stepped to the side, and allowed her to enter the house. After closing the door behind her, Adam said, "Just give us a minute, then we can get going." Nodding, Rena said, "Take as much time as you need. I'm in no rush.", as she sat down on the couch. "Alright, well, we'll be back in a second. Make yourself at home." Adam said, before he and Jamie entered their rooms, shutting the doors behind them.

* * *

As they got ready, Rena decided to take a look round their living room, examining all the photographs, eventually stopping at a picture that showed the brothers, along with two women, standing in front of four cars, all four of them smiling. As Rena smiled, Adam's voice came from behind her, causing her to jump. "The girl beside me's called Libby. She's our little sister. And the woman next to Jamie, that's Lisa, our mother." He said, before taking the picture from Rena. "You look like a happy family." She said, before the brothers smiled. "We are. When we get along, there's nothing we can't do." Jamie said, making Rena smile. "You seem to hold them in high regard." She said, as Adam replaced the picture on its shelf. "Of course we do. We've been raised to believe that family's the most important thing on the planet, which it is. That, and there are no such things as friends." Jamie said, causing Rena to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Let me put what my brother said into perspective. Simply put, we don't have friends. We got family." Adam said, causing Rena to smile. "That's good to hear. Sounds like a family people would want to be a part of." She said, before the brothers nodded. "You ready?" Adam asked, as he and Jamie held up a set of keys each. Nodding, Rena followed them into the garage, where she gasped at the sight of the two cars.

"You two can drive?" she asked, before the brothers nodded. "Learned how to back in Scotland." Jamie said, before Adam opened the driver's door on the Charger. "Who'd you want to ride with, Rena, me or Jamie?" He asked, before the girl walked over to the Skyline, and got into the passenger seat. "Alright, let's go." Adam said, before he and Jamie got into their driver seats. After starting the engine, Adam picked up a walkie-talkie. "Right, you ready, bro?" he asked, before Jamie's voice replied, _"What do you think?"_ , and the Skyline's engine roared. "Smartass." Adam said, before he pulled his car out of the garage, Jamie's following close behind.

* * *

After driving for a while, the two cars pulled up outside a general store. After getting out of the cars, the three entered the store, soon after emerging with bags of shopping. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving." Adam said, after they placed their shopping back into the cars. "Sounds good, let's go." His brother said, going to enter the Skyline, but Rena tapped his shoulder and pointed to a nearby building. "We can go there." She said, causing the brothers to turn round. "Angel Mort." Adam said, reading the sign on the shop. "Fair enough. I'm game." Jamie said, before the brothers locked their cars and followed Rena towards the restaurant. Inside, they sat at one of the tables, and waited to be served.

Eventually, a waitress came up to them. "May I take your order?" she asked, with the brother's eyes widening, as they recognised the voice. Looking up, they saw Shion standing there. "I'm surprised to see you working here, Shion." Adam said, before glancing over to his brother, who was still wide-eyed, and looking at Shion. "Well, a girl has to earn her way somehow." Shion said, before Adam smirked. "Well, if you're our waitress, Jamie and I'll take…this." He said, pointing to an item on the menu, causing Shion to nod. "Very well. And you, Rena?" she asked, causing the girl to shrug. "I'll have the same." Rena said, before Shion bowed. "Very well, I'll be right back." She said, before walking away. As Adam smiled, he looked over to Jamie. "Let me just get that for you, bro." he said, causing Jamie to look at him in confusion, before he leaned over the table, put his hand under his brother's chin, and pushed his jaw up, as it was hanging open. "You were nearly drooling there, bro." he said, before Jamie scowled. "I was not." He said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and I'm not an arsehole." He said, before looking to Rena. "Please don't repeat any of what we say to the Club." He asked, before Rena nodded. "Alright." She said, before Jamie growled. "Alright, you've made your point…prick." He said, making Adam wink. "And don't you ever forget it!" he said, before Jamie slid out of his seat. "I need to get something from the Skyline." He said, before Adam nodded. "I left my phone in the Charger. Can you get it for me?" he asked, passing his brother the keys to his car. "Sure… _bawbag_." Jamie said, walking back outside.

"Adam, can I ask you something?" Rena spoke up, causing Adam to nod. "I want to know how you and Jamie can insult each other as much as you do, and yet still be able to tolerate each other." She said, before Adam smiled. "You remember what we told you earlier?" he asked, smiling when Rena nodded. "You don't have friends, you have family." She said, before Adam nodded. "Well, there's another part to it: You don't turn your back on family, even when they do. And that's why we can insult each other like we do, and be laughing the next minute. It's because we know however bad the situation gets, we'll always have each other's backs." He explained, smiling when Rena nodded. "I see." She said, before the two of them looked out of the window, where they saw Jamie opening the Skyline. As they smiled, they heard plates being put down. Turning, they saw Shion smiling. "Enjoy!" she said, before she looked to Jamie's empty spot. "Jamie went to the toilet?" she asked, but Adam shook his head. "Nah, he's outside, getting something from his car." He said, jerking his head towards the window, prompting Shion to look out the window. "You might want to rethink that statement." She said, causing Adam to look out the window, where he saw Jamie engaged in a confrontation with what seemed to be three bikers. "He'll need help." Shion said, before going to leave, but Adam held up a hand. "He'll be fine." He said, before Rena spoke up. "Adam, he's your brother!" she said, causing Adam to look to her. "Alright." He said, before pushing himself out of his chair, and leaving the café.

Outside, Adam stormed over to the bikers, one of whom had pinned Jamie to the ground. Pushing past the other two, he grabbed the man round the waist, and threw him backwards, into a set of bikes, all three of which crashed to the ground. "Oh, now you've done it!" one of the man's companions said, cracking his knuckles. "That's what happens when you fuck with my brother!" Adam replied, before the other two growled and launched forwards. Despite there being a two on one disadvantage for Adam, the bikers didn't know one thing: Adam was an accomplished fighter, being more than able to handle his own. Even after receiving multiple punches, Adam still came out of the fight the victor. "Beat it, punks." He breathed out, before the bikers nodded, got onto the bikes and rode off. "Wankers." He said, before turning to his brother. "Get up." He said, extending a hand, but Jamie slapped it away. "Well, fuck me for being concerned for my brother, eh?" Adam said, as Jamie scoffed while getting to his feet. "I didn't need your help. I had it under control." Jamie spat, before Adam snorted in derision. "Yeah, whatever. Now, I believe we should get back to our dinner." He said, gesturing to Angel Mort. Sighing, Jamie barged past Adam, and stormed back into the restaurant.

* * *

 **An hour or so later…**

After bidding farewell to Shion and dropping Rena off at her house, the brothers arrived back at their house. After placing their shopping in the needed places, Adam flopped down onto the couch. "I'm beat." He said, before he saw Jamie glaring at him. "What is it? You've been acting like an even more moody bastard than usual, and it's starting to piss me off." He demanded, before Jamie sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. Why do you feel the need to meddle in every little thing I do?" he retorted, as Adam pushed himself to his feet. "Because if I didn't, you'd have been long buried by now. You should know by now, Jamie, that everything I do, good and bad, I do for the good of the family." He explained, scowling when he saw Jamie chuckle. "Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?" he asked, before Jamie shook his head. "Oh, no, it's a very good sentiment. But, it's easy to preach devotion to family when _you're_ the one making all the decisions." He said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Easy for me, is it, having to drag your sorry ass out of every single fuck up you make?" the younger brother asked, making Jamie scowl himself. "When was the last time you did something that wasn't in your best interest…" he asked, before he saw Adam rub the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "But solely for the benefit of our family?"

"THE DAY THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT!"

After Adam yelled, the room fell silent. "You were going to be shipped off here, _alone._ I volunteered to come along, see if I could keep you in line. I did it, not because I wanted to, but because I _had_ to. Mum was tearing herself apart worrying about you. Imagine what she would think, seeing what you've become." He spat, before Jamie cracked him in the jaw, sending him to the floor. "Ever since we got here, you've been holding me back. Take earlier, for example. I could have taken those bikers, if you didn't intervene." Jamie said, before Adam scoffed. "Please. They would have laid you flat out." He said, getting back to his feet. "Whatever. You need to back off sometimes, Adam. I'm getting sick of you intervening every time." Jamie said, before Adam scowled.

"Alright."

Stepping towards his brother, Adam said, "You want me to back off? You got it. Next time you get into a scrap like earlier, don't expect any help, from me or the Club. You're on your own.", before storming off into his room, slamming his door behind him, without even waiting for a reply. "What. A. Prick." Adam said to himself, before he flopped down onto his bed. _"I'd better not end up regretting this."_ He thought to himself, before he let himself drift off into a deep slumber…

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just as a note, the title of _Spin the Bottle_ had a double meaning. It serves as the title at the game at the start, but it also shows you can take a chance in life, and hopefully get lucky. Adam spun the bottle, but he ended up falling out with his brother. Guess he got shit luck, despite how lucky he was at the start. I'll see you in the next one. Madman out!**


	3. Family No More

**A/N: Here's the final chapter of** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **that will be uploaded tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Family No More**

The morning after the argument between the brothers, Adam decided to get on his bike early, and headed to school. After dismounting, he saw the Games Club run up to him. "Where's Jamie?" Mion asked, after Adam secured his bike. "We…had an argument. Jamie thinks he can handle himself, without my help. So, I allowed him to take care of himself. Until he apologises, I'm going to act like he doesn't exist." He said, before the Club looked to one another, and nodded. "Alright, we'll play along. But, doesn't this seem a tad too drastic?" Mion asked, before Adam shrugged. "He wants to act like a prick, let him. I'm sick of pulling his ass out the gutter." He said, before going to follow the Club inside the school, but after only a few steps, he heard the roar of an engine, followed by the sound of crashing metal, before he stopped, and some of the younger class members ran out of the school. "Mion…" he said, clenching his fist. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Hesitantly, Mion nodded, before Adam growled, and turned round, where he saw the Nissan Skyline that belonged to his brother, perched over the wreckage of his bike. "Oh, now you've just made a big mistake, Jamie." He said, before he looked to Mion. "Get the little ones inside. This is not gonna be pretty." He said, before the girl nodded, and the Club started to funnel the younger ones inside. "And you, Rika and Satoko." He said, turning to the two youngest members. "You don't wanna see this." He said, before the girls nodded. "I'll get Miss Rumiko." Rika said, before the two entered the school building. When Adam saw that he was alone, he turned back to the Skyline, where Jamie was getting out of the car.

"You think you can screw me over like that, and walk away unscathed? Doesn't work like that!" Jamie yelled, before slamming his car door shut. "You're going down, little brother!" he said, storming towards Adam, who started walking towards him. "What are you waiting for, Jamie? I'm right here." He said, before he flung a punch into Jamie's jaw, who quickly returned the gesture. Immediately, the two got wrapped into a brutal fight.

* * *

 **Inside the school…**

"Miss Rumiko!" Rika called out, rushing into the classroom. "Furude, what is it?" Chie asked, before the girl stopped to regain her breath. "Adam and Jamie are getting into a confrontation out front!" she said, before the teacher's eyes widened. "Stay in the class! Sonozaki, get the class ready!" she called to Mion, who nodded, before she took off out the door.

* * *

 **Back outside…**

Adam had tackled Jamie backwards into the Skyline, but his brother grabbed his wrist, and spun him round, slamming him into the hood of the car, pinning him. "Face it Adam, you never could beat me!" Jamie said, before Adam growled, and leapt up, putting his feet on the hood, before pushing back, causing Jamie to fall backwards, landing on his back, with Adam on top of him. "Eat shit, Jamie!" Adam yelled, elbowing Jamie in the face, before he rolled off him, and grabbed his brother, pulling him up to his feet. Kneeing him in the stomach, Adam spun him round, slamming him into the car, and stunning him. Stepping back, Adam ran up, and leapt up, kicking him with both legs, causing him to be launched backwards, over the hood of the car, sprawling out on the ground on the other side. Getting back to his feet, Adam slid over the hood of the car, landing next to his brother. Pulling him back up, Adam started punching him over and over.

"Mister Robertson, stop!" Miss Rumiko's voice echoed out, but Adam kept going, until another voice called out. "Adam, he's had enough!" Rika yelled, causing Adam to halt, before kneeling down to his brother. "You're still alive, Jamie, because of her." He said, before punching Jamie one last time, knocking him out cold. After tossing his brother to the ground, he turned to Chie. "I'll head to the teacher's office." He said, before the woman nodded in fear, and Adam went to enter the building. "If I was you, I'd get Jamie to the medical room." He said, before entering the school. Taking his words to heart, Chie walked over to the unconscious boy, and heaved him up, and carried him into the school.

After leaving Jamie in the medical room, Chie went to the teacher's office, where Adam was sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk, his arms crossed. "Well, Mister Robertson…" Chie started, sitting behind the desk, before Adam held up a hand. "Just call me Adam. I hate being called Mister Robertson. Same goes for my idiot of a brother." He said, before his teacher sighed. "Alright." She said, before continuing. "Adam, can you please explain what just happened between your brother and you?" she asked, before Adam sighed himself. "My brother is sick of me constantly helping out of trouble, so I told him to do one until he learns his lesson." He said, before Chie scowled. "Bit of a drastic measure." She said, before Adam nodded. "I suppose." He said, before Chie scowled. "I only have a couple things to ask: Is this going to happen again?" she asked, before Adam shrugged. "I can't say, but it ain't going to happen in the grounds again. Outside of school, I wish I could tell you." He said, before Chie nodded. "Okay, and second: Are your other classmates at risk from this feud of yours?" she asked, before Adam shook his head. "When Jamie crashed into my bike, I told Mion to get the kids out of the way. I ain't going to let Jamie hurt a fellow student." He said, before Chie smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." She said, before she frowned. "Unfortunately, after your fight today, I have to suspend you and your brother from school." She said, before Adam nodded. "I'll accept that. But, I have to ask one thing: Is there anywhere I can store my bike, at least until I can get it back to my garage?" He asked, before Chie nodded. "I think there's an empty shed on the grounds. In fact…" she said, before rummaging in her desk, and withdrawing a key. "Here." She said, passing it to Adam, who pocketed it. "Alright, I'll lock up my bike, then head home." He said, before the teacher nodded. "How long am I suspended for?" he asked, before Chie said, "A day or two. I believe that should be long enough." Bowing, Adam said, "I guess I'll see you in a couple of days.", before leaving the room. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Jamie coming out of the medical room. As he walked past him, he glared at his brother, whom he heard say, "Prick." Smirking, Adam said, "Wanker," in reply, before continuing down the hall, and out the front door.

* * *

After storing his bike (or what was left of it) in the shed, Adam walked straight home and got changed, but he decided to take a walk round the town, as he knew he'd likely run into Jamie, and that really wasn't something he wanted to endure. Deciding to see the sights, he managed to find a map of the city, and quickly memorised every route to every possible landmark. Smirking, he chose his first destination: the Furude Shrine. Walking in the general direction of it, he stopped at a couple of shops on the way to gather some food and drink for himself, along with a new backpack. After stuffing his supplies into the bag, he started to head back towards the shrine. Finally arriving at the shrine, he sat down on the stairs, and sighed. "That walk fucking killed me!" he groaned, before he heard a chuckle. "I must say, I'm surprised to see you here, Adam." Rika's voice said, causing Adam to turn round, and see the blue-haired girl sit down beside him. "Rika, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked, before Rika smirked. "I pretended I had something to do for the village, which allowed me to get out of school." She said, making Adam smile. "That's devious, Rika. I'm impressed." He said, before the girl smiled. "~Nippa!~" she said, before Adam sighed. "So, what's the real reason you left early?" he asked, before Rika tilted her head to the side. "Well, if I'm perfectly honest, I wanted to see how you were." She said, before Adam smiled. "I'm fine, Rika. You don't have to worry about me." He said, before the girl shuffled closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "This bruise here says different." She said, before Adam's eyes widened. Pushing Rika's hand to the side, he put a hand over the supposed bruise. "Well, I'll be damned." He said, before Rika chuckled. "I didn't even notice that. Seems Jamie has a better right hook than I thought." He said, causing Rika to smile. "Here, I'll make it better." She said, making Adam raise an eyebrow. "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked, before Rika smiled, and lunged forward, and Adam felt a wet sensation on his cheek.

When Rika pulled back after a couple seconds, Adam raised a hand to his cheek. "Rika, did you just…?" He went to ask, before Rika tilted her head to the side. "Was the cheek not enough? I could kiss you on the lips, if you want." She said, causing Adam to blush, and jump up, but he fell backwards, rolling backwards down a couple of stairs. "Ahh, son of a bitch!" he said, clasping the back of his head, which was throbbing. "Rika…" he said, peering up at the girl, who was chuckling, "Why did you say something like that?" Smiling, Rika said, "Well, I'll be honest, you've peaked my interest, Adam, even though we've only known each other a couple of days." She said, before Adam blushed. "Really?" he asked, before Rika nodded. "Well, shit." He said, lowering his head back down, but all he got was another shot of pain up the back of his head. "Pretty foul-mouthed, aren't you?" Rika asked, before he held a thumb up. "Just, please don't tell anyone, or use what I say in polite conversation." He said, before Rika smiled. "Well, getting back on subject, do you want me to kiss you again? You do like me, don't you?" she asked, before Adam's face erupted in a bright blush. "Well, I, um, eh…" he stammered, before relenting and falling back down. "Yeah." He finally said, before Rika smiled. "Well, that settles it…" she said, before leaping down beside Adam. As she got closer to kissing him, Adam held her back. "Rika, as much as I want to do this, we can't. You're way too young." He said, getting to his feet. "I don't think anyone will bother." She said, before Adam smirked. "It's more so my dickhead of a brother doesn't have any ammunition against me." He said, before Rika sighed. "Well, I guess I can only wait for the future, huh?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately." He said, before getting back up to his feet. "I need to get going, see if I can stomach the presence of my brother." He said, before Rika smiled. "Well, if you ever need to get away, feel free to come over to my place. It's quite close to here. You're welcome to stay over anytime." She said, making Adam grin in response. "I might take you up on that offer, Rika." He said, patting the girl on her head, before she grinned. "~Nippa!~" she said, before she walked off, but not before waving farewell. "Nippa." Adam said, looking up at the sky, before he decided to walk off. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was suddenly struck by a thought…

 _"What the fuck does ~Nippa!~ mean?"_

* * *

 **A couple of days later…**

Adam and Jamie had continued their feud, but a punch-up like the one in the courtyard had not occurred. After he was allowed to return to school, Adam had pulled a chair over to beside the rest of the Club, and had kept absolutely silent when it came to his brother, only shooting glances over to him periodically. Along with this, Adam had decided to take Rika up on her offer, and the night after he met Rika at the shrine, he had taken his Charger to her house (which she shared with Satoko), and knocked on the door, soon after being given a spare room by Rika. He had also decided, when he was given a free lesson, or if the Club had finished their activities after school, that he would use his toolbox, which he took with him in the Charger, to try and fix up his bike. In return for allowing him to stay over, he had given Rika and Satoko a ride to school each day, and the two would sit to the side while Adam worked on his bike, having a laugh between the three of them, then he would give them a ride back to the house.

As for Jamie, he had remained in a foul mood, and he had gotten into a couple more scrapes, but he had refrained from asking Adam for help, as he kept letting his pride get in the way. Whenever he went to talk to his brother, he could only manage to glare at him, which was always returned by Adam. When a class would end, Jamie would immediately run out of the room, and Adam could always hear the roar of his Skyline as it pulled away. He also outright refused to attend the Club's activities, as he would have to interact with Adam.

* * *

 **A couple of weeks later…**

After a while, Adam had all but made his brother non-existent, and was lying under his bike, working on part of the frame, with Rika and Satoko sitting nearby. "You're really determined to get this bike repaired, huh?" Satoko asked, before Adam slid out from under the bike. "Of course. I don't like taking my Charger out on the town, so I have to get this bike finished." Adam said, making Satoko smile. "Alright, so can we do anything to help?" She asked, before Adam shook his head. "Unless you two are able to lift this bike to allow me to replace a part, no." He said, before the girls looked to each other, smirked, then leaped down from the table they were sitting, before grabbing the front of the bike and lifting it up, to the surprise of Adam. "Well, I'll be damned." He said, before quickly replacing the part he needed to, and stepping back. "Alright, down." He said, before the girls nodded, and lowered the bike back down. "Where were you two hiding that strength?" he asked, before they shrugged. "Alright, I'm still quite a ways off from finishing, but it's mostly just simple work from now on. A few more sessions should do it." He said, cleaning his hands. "Alright, we should get going." He said, before the girls nodded, and followed him outside to the Charger.

After Adam placed his tools back in the car, he perked up when he heard a scuffle. Looking over, he saw Jamie being pinned to the wall by the three bikers from a few weeks earlier. As they all looked to him, Adam said to the bikers, "Carry on," before closing the boot. Smirking, the bikers went back to beating on Jamie. "Adam, he's your brother." Rika said, before Adam scoffed. "I told you, until he apologises, I have nothing to do with him." He said, even though the girls could see him tense when the bikers connected a punch with Jamie's stomach, causing the boy to grunt in pain. "Let's go." He said, going to enter the car, before Jamie called out…

"Adam, I'm sorry!"

Smirking, Adam said, "There it is!", before shutting the car's door. "Please, get in the car, you two." He said, before the girls got into the car. Smiling, Adam started to walk over to the bikers. "Hey!" he yelled, before the head biker went to turn round, only to be met by a fist from Adam. After a small round of fists flying, all three of the bikers were on the ground, with Adam standing over them. "Let me make this clear, punks…" he said, dragging the lead biker to his feet, "If you come near my brother again, I'll make what happened here look like child's play, got it?" he demanded, before the boy nodded. "Good boy." he said, playfully smacking the boy's cheek. "Now, get lost!" he said, throwing the man to the side. Scrambling to his feet, the boy got his two friends and ran off. "Wankers." Adam said, before turning to Jamie, who was groaning in pain on the ground. "Get up, you sorry sack of shit!" he said, extending a hand, which Jamie took, before pulling his brother to his feet.

"Now, do you realise why you need me?" Adam asked his brother, who hesitated, before nodding. "Yeah, I do." Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Good to know." Adam said, before turning round. "Just one more thing…" he said, causing Jamie to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Adam spun back round, and socked Jamie right in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "That's for being an asshole. You can start making it up by helping me fix my bike." He said, before Jamie smiled and nodded. "Alright, so, I'll get these two home, and I'll see you at the house." Adam said, before entering the Charger and driving off before Jamie could respond.

As the Charger pulled up to the Furude house, Adam followed the girls inside, before picking up his bag. "Well, it was fun having you, Adam." Rika said, before the boy smiled. "Yeah, so now I need to go and sort things out with Jamie." He said, before he went to leave. "Alright, I guess I'll see you at school." He said, before the girls waved him goodbye, and watched him get back into his car. Eventually, Adam pulled back up outside his house, parked his car in the garage, and with his bag on his back, he opened the front door.

"So, what now?" Jamie asked from the couch, before Adam flopped down onto the cushion beside him. "Well, you've learned your lesson, I hope?" he asked, before Jamie scoffed. "Yeah, I have." He said, punching Adam lightly on the shoulder. "Prick." His younger brother said, before smiling. "Alright, after the Club activities, we're working on my bike. Got it?" he said, before Jamie nodded. "I suppose it's only fair." He said, before Adam smirked and got up from the couch. "I'm done in from the day, so I'm going to bed." He said, before heading to his room. Flopping down onto his bed, he sighed when he felt the mattress sag. _"I'd almost forgotten how this bed felt."_ He thought to himself, as he almost immediately drifted off to sleep…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Three chapters uploaded. See you next chapter. Madman out!**


	4. A Repaired Family

**A/N: Welcome back to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **!** **Please enjoy Chapter 4- A Repaired Family!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- A Repaired Family**

After Adam and Jamie had patched up their differences, the two of them had driven their cars to school, and as they went to enter the class, they got involved in another argument, but this one was playful. "I still don't get why any girl would want you, Adam, seeing as there's always the option of the man candy that is me." Jamie had said, before Adam asked, "Oh, really?", and wrapped his brother in a headlock. The struggle the two got into carried into the classroom. "Sit your candy ass down." Adam said, pushing his brother towards his seat, laughing all the while. As Jamie sat down, Adam walked over to the chair he had moved to the other side of the room. "Thanks, guys, for everything." He said, before the Club smiled, and he dragged his chair back over to the desk where Jamie was sitting, before sitting down. "So, what do you still need to do on your bike?" Jamie asked, before Adam scowled. "Just the simple stuff. Thanks to you helping, it shouldn't take more than an hour or so to get it done." He said, making Jamie nod. "I have to ask you this, though. Why did you decide to be so much of a dick that you rammed your Skyline into my bike?" he asked, before Jamie sighed, and replied, "I was pissed. Had to cross a line. Shoot me.", before Adam smirked. "Alright, I see your reasoning… _prick_." He said, just as Miss Rumiko entered the room. "Good morning, class!" she said, looking round, but her eyes narrowed when she saw the brothers sitting together again. "Adam, I hope you and your brother aren't going to start another fight during school." She said, before Adam smiled. "No, Miss. Jamie and I have made up." He replied, before Chie smiled. "Good to hear." She said, before she walked to the front of the class. "Right, shall we get the class started?" she asked, gaining a resounding "Yes, miss!" from the class…

* * *

 **Couple of hours later…**

"Alright, I need to discuss something with Mister Kaieda, so PE is a free lesson today. Do whatever you want, just stay inside school grounds, please." Chie said, before walking into the school building. "Alright, so what we doing, Mion?" Adam asked his Club President while stretching his legs, who smiled. "Zombie tag!" she called, before every member except the brothers smiled. "Alright, care to explain the rules?" Jamie asked, before Shion cleared her throat. "The one's who's it, when they tag someone, passes the infection onto someone else, and the army of zombies grows. The winners are whoever's uninfected at the end. Simple enough." She explained, before the brothers nodded. "This should be fun." Adam said, before cracking his neck. "Alright, who's it?" Jamie asked, before Satoko raised a hand. "Alright, we should get Satoko to answer a question before she can chase us. How does that sound?" Keiichi asked, before Mion nodded. "Alright, Keiichi, ask her one." She said, before the boy flashed an evil grin. "Alright, Satoko. There's a 1/5 piece of cake, 1/6 piece of cake and 1/7 piece of cake on a plate." He said, before the girl paled. "What? They're all different fractions!" She yelled, before grabbing a stick and writing the numbers on the ground. "If Satoko, who can finish eating the whole cake in 60 seconds, eats all of those cakes, how many pieces of cake will be left on the plate?" Keiichi asked, before Mion shouted, "Ready, go!", and the club blurred out of sight.

As Satoko sat clutching her head in frustration, her eyes widened when she figured the answer out. "There's no pieces left. The whole cake would have been eaten. It was a trick question." She said to herself, before straightening up. "You jerk, Maebara!" she yelled, before starting to run round the grounds. After a couple of minutes, she had managed to raise the army of zombies by a small number.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the grounds…**

Keiichi had decided to hide in a storage shed, albeit it was the one which housed Adam's bike. As he examined it, he accidentally knocked something off the desk it was placed on. " _Shit!"_ he said to himself, before he heard a noise from outside. Peeking out the window, he saw Rena and Rika standing outside. Rika had stepped closer to Rena, with an evil grin on her face. "Don't worry, Rena. I'll gently eat you up." She said, before the older girl squealed and looked round in terror, her eyes eventually locking onto Keiichi. "Keiichi! Help me!" she yelled, causing Rika to look over to the shed. "So there you are, Keiichi!" she yelled, catching the attention of the other zombies. "She found Keiichi?" Mion yelled, before running off, Shion close behind her. "Like a rat caught in a trap." The younger sister said, before Satoko appeared behind them. "You won't trick me this time, Keiichi!" she yelled, as all the current zombies ran towards the shed. _"Hang on, where are the brothers?"_ Shion thought to herself, as they got closer, before two shapes dropped down in front of them. "Sorry ladies." Adam said, cracking his shoulder. "Adam, could you get out of our way, and let us infect Keiichi?" Rika said, before the boy looked to his terrified friend in the shed. Smirking, his face darkened when he saw the bike part lying on the floor. Looking at Jamie, who nodded, Adam turned to the girls. "Have at it." He said, before he and his brother moved to the side, allowing the girls to leap at Keiichi, before they started tickling him. "Rena, help!" Keiichi yelled, before he saw the girl running off. "You're leaving me to die?" he asked, before the girl disappeared round the corner. "Jamie, I suggest we chase her." Adam said, before his brother nodded, and the two sped off after Rena.

After catching up with Rena, Adam tackled her to the ground. _"If you want to remain uninfected, keep running."_ Adam said, before releasing her. "What are you talking about?" Rena asked in confusion, before Adam raised a finger to his lips. "Shut up and run." He ordered, before Rena nodded, and took off again. "Right, Jamie, back to Plan A." Adam said to his brother, who nodded, before Adam clasped his hands together, allowing Jamie to use them as a springboard, launching him into the treeline, before leaping up and positioning himself next to Jamie. "The thought just occurred to me, Adam: Is this considered cheating?" the older brother asked, after Adam made himself comfortable. "Pretending to be it when we're really not, and hiding in the trees, which they didn't state a rule against. Nah, I think we're fine." Adam replied, just as they heard the Club run up, Rena at their lead, evidently having been chased all across the grounds. "It's over, Rena!" Keiichi said, before getting ready to tickle Rena. "Okay, if it's you Keiichi. I trust you. Just…be gentle, okay?" the girl said, in a cutesy voice, causing Keiichi to pause, with a blush, before he grabbed the area between his legs. "And that, brother, is what happens when a guy lets his dick do 90% of his thinking." Adam said to his brother, who smirked before the bell went off. "Woohoo! I won!" Rena said, before the Club looked round. "Where are Adam and Jamie?" Rika asked, before the boys leapt down from the tree. "Right here." Adam said, before the Sonozaki sisters smiled. "Alright, so the winners are Rena Ryuugu, and Mion and Shion Sonozaki!" Mion called out, before Adam looked to her. "Weren't you infected?" he asked, before the sisters smirked. "We were just pretending." Shion said, causing Jamie to look at his brother. "We were doing that as well." Adam said, before raising a fist. "Great minds think alike." Mion said, bumping her fist against his. "Seems like it." Adam said, before he saw Rika and Satoko fuming. "We didn't infect Rena, as she used inhumane tactics. And Keiichi fell for it!" Satoko said, before Rika raised her arms. "Punishment!" she yelled, before both girls barraged the poor boy in tickles, which didn't help his case.

* * *

"Alright, so, should we get back inside?" Adam asked, before the Club nodded. Returning to the locker room, they changed back into their casual clothes, then went to enter the classroom, but Adam saw Rika was holding back. "What's up, Rika?" Adam asked, before Rika smiled. "I have to do some work for the upcoming Watanagashi festival, and Miss Rumiko told me to leave after the PE class." She said, before Adam nodded. "Well, if you'd like, I can give you a lift." He offered, before the girl shook her head. "Adam, you don't have to cut out on classes just for me…" she went to respond, but Adam smiled. "No, I want to." He said, before shouting into the classroom. "Jamie!" he yelled, catching his brother's attention, which was focused in a conversation with the Sonozaki twins. "Yo." He said, walking up to the door. "If Chie asks, I'm driving Rika to where she needs to go for the festival. I'll be back straight after." Adam explained, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, I'll let her know." He said, before Adam turned to Rika. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing for Rika to lead the way. "Okay, let's go!" she said, leading the way out of the school. _"Hang on…what festival?"_ Jamie thought to himself as he went back into the classroom. "Oi, Shion!" he called, attracting his crush's attention. "Is there a festival of some kind coming up?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Care to explain it to a foreigner?" he asked, before the girl started to explain the festival to him…

* * *

 **With Adam and Rika…**

"So, the Watanagashi festival?" Adam asked, as the Charger skidded round a corner. "Oh, no one has explained it to you?" she asked, before Adam shook his head. "Alright. The Watanagashi Festival is an event that is held each year, where the citizens of Hinamizawa drift balls of cotton down a river, which signifies that they are allowing their sins to drift away." She said, before Adam nodded and shifted his handbrake, and drifted the car round another bend. "I see. And this festival, any citizen of Hinamizawa can attend?" he asked, before Rika smiled. "Well, even if they weren't allowed to, you and your brother would have my blessing, which counts for a lot, seeing as I'm the current shrine priestess." She said, before Adam looked to her in amazement. "Shrine priestess?" he asked, before the girl nodded. "Bet you're attracted to girls in robes." She replied, making Adam smirk. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking you'd look cute in robes." He said, before Rika smiled. "I'm flattered. It's round this last corner. Can you make this car drift?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "As m'lady commands." He said, pulling the car's handbrake, before spinning the wheel, causing the Charger to drift round the corner, narrowly missing hitting it's back end on a wall. "Just down this street." Rika said gleefully, as she was clearly enjoying the experience. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Rika. You're not scared we're gonna crash?" Adam asked, before Rika looked to him. "I haven't decided yet." She said, before Adam smirked, and shifted his gearstick, speeding the car up, but never taking his gaze off Rika. After a few seconds, Adam brought the car to a halt, right at the place where Rika was heading. Laughing, Rika undid her seatbelt, and got out of the car. As she went to walk off, Adam rolled down his window, and called out to her. "Will you be needing a ride back?" he asked, but Rika shook her head. "I'll walk home. But thanks for the offer." She said, before stepping up to the window, leaning in, and kissing him on the cheek, before running off. Stopping at a corner, she looked back at Adam, and said, "~Nippa!~" while waving, which Adam returned, before driving off.

* * *

After arriving back at the school, Adam entered the classroom. "Welcome back, Mister Robertson. Your brother told me where you were." Miss Rumiko asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, sorry for not letting you know." He said, before Chie smiled. "It's alright. I presume that Miss Furude is at the shrine?" she asked, receiving a nod from Adam. "Very well. You can take your seat." She said, causing Adam to walk over to his table, and lower himself into his chair. "So, you and Rika have fun?" Jamie asked Adam, when Chie turned back to continue the lesson. Growling slightly, Adam kicked his brother in the leg. _"Prick."_ He whispered, as his brother squirmed in pain. "C'mon, cut me some slack here." Jamie said, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "I know, look who I'm talking to." Jamie said, before Adam smirked. "Well, I learned from Rika that there's a festival coming up." Adam said, before Jamie nodded. "Yeah, Shion explained the Watanagashi Festival to me. What does that word mean, by the way?" he asked, before Adam leaned back. "Depends on how you write it. There's two ways to write 'Wata'. But the way that Rika described it to me, the right way it's wrote translates to "Cotton Drifting Festival." He explained, before Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What's the other way you can write it?" he asked, before Adam smirked. "Translated, the other way comes out as 'Intestines Drifting Festival'." He said, causing Jamie's eyes to widen. "Jeez. That's fucking dark." He said, before Adam nodded. "Tell me about it." He said, before sighing. "We attending this festival then?" Jamie asked, before Adam nodded. "Well, _I_ intend to." He said, before Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Interestingly, Shion also explained that Rika is the current shrine priestess. Could you be wanting to see Rika in robes?" his older brother asked, before Adam stomped on his foot again. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going partly for that reason. But I'm mainly going to see what people in this town get up to, if we're going to be living here." Adam said, before he jerked his head towards Chie. "What class we in?" he asked, before Jamie smirked. "Maths. We've got a break." He said, before Adam smirked. "Good, then let's go." He said, before dragging his brother out of the room.

* * *

Outside, after getting the toolbox from the Charger, the brothers entered the shed where Adam's bike was kept. "Oh, shit. I really did a number on it, didn't I?" Jamie asked, causing Adam to glare at him. "Yeah, you did, ya prick." He spat, causing Jamie to hold his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry, alright? So, what do we need to do?" he asked, before Adam said, "Take a look." Kneeling down, Jamie saw that it was mainly simple work. "Alright, shall we?" Adam asked, before Jamie nodded, and the two got to work…

After about an hour had passed, the brothers stood back from the bike. "Give it a try." Jamie said, before Adam nodded, and got on the bike, turning the ignition on. As the bike engine roared, the brothers smirked. "I'll walk back here after we drive home, and drive this there as well." Adam said, causing Jamie to nod. "Alright, we should get back to class." Adam said, turning off the bike engine. Nodding, Jamie held out a hand. "I'll take the toolbox back to the Charger." He said, before Adam nodded, and handed over the toolbox, as well as his car keys. "Alright, I'll catch you back inside." He said, before taking his leave. Smiling, Jamie walked out of the shed, making sure to lock the door behind him.

As Jamie secured the toolbox into the boot of his brother's car, he saw the members of the class filing out. _"Oh, shit, I forgot. That was the last class."_ He thought to himself, before he saw Shion walking towards him. "Hey, Shion." He said, before Shion smiled to him. "Hey, Jamie." She replied, leaning against the car. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked, before Jamie nodded, closing the boot of the Charger…

* * *

 **Later on…**

After Adam got the keys to his car back from Jamie, he and his brother drove their cars to their house, with Jamie remaining silent as to what his conversation with Shion consisted of. After parking the cars in the garage, Adam quickly entered his bedroom, and got changed into casual clothes, before exiting, with a backpack. "I'm going to get my bike. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone." He said, as he threw his signature black quilted jacket on. "Alright, I'll catch you later." Jamie said, holding up a fist. Bumping his fist against his brother's, Adam left the house. Straightening his collar, he started to walk through the town, eventually arriving at the school, where he saw Chie and Kaieda exiting. "Ah, Mister Robertson! What brings you here at this time?" Kaieda asked, before Adam held up a hand. "Just Adam, please. I hate being called Mister Robertson. Same goes for my brother. As for why I'm here, I'm just going to get my bike and take it back home, as I finished repairing it earlier." He said, before Chie nodded. "Well, take care riding it home." She said, before Adam saluted her. "Yes, ma'am." He said, before heading over to the shed. Quickly, he got his bike out, and pushed it over to the gate, where he passed the key to the shed back to Chie, before getting onto the bike. "Adam, may I ask one thing?" Kaieda asked, as Adam pulled his helmet out of the backpack. "Shoot." The boy replied, before the Principal smiled. "Can we expect to see you and your brother at the Watanagashi Festival in a few days?" he asked, before the boy smiled. "Of course. We have to respect our new home's traditions." He said, as he slammed his helmet onto his head. "I'll see you two tomorrow." He said, before pushing his visor down, and tearing off down the street, leaving the two teachers in a shocked state.

* * *

Initially intending to head straight home, Adam decided instead to ride around a little, to test out his repaired bike. Thankfully for him, the bike worked like a dream. Eventually, he pulled up to the local dump. As he pulled off his helmet to take a breath, his eyes narrowed when he saw two familiar figures enter the dump. _"Why would Rena and Maebara be at the dump?"_ he thought to himself, turning off his engine, before walking to the edge of a rock face overlooking the dump. "Alright, let's see what they're up to." He said, before leaping into the dump, skidding down a pile of rubbish. _"Right, now where could those two be?"_ he thought to himself, before starting to climb over the piles of rubbish, eventually coming to a point overlooking what appeared to be a dilapidated camper van. As he listened, he felt a presence behind him. "Not many people can say they've managed to sneak up on me." He said, before turning to see Rena and Keiichi standing in front of him. "We knew you were following us." Rena said, causing Adam's eyes to widen. "Really?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Could have sworn I was better at tailing people." He said, causing his two friends to laugh. "So, what brings you two to this dump?" he asked, making Keiichi jerked his head towards Rena. "Rena here likes to 'salvage' stuff from here." He said, before Adam saw that Rena had slipped into 'Kawaii Mode' again. "They're so kyute!" she squealed, causing Keiichi to roll his eyes. "Alright, so what you got your eye on the day, Rena?" Adam asked, before the girl smiled. "Follow me." She said, before leading the two boys to a pile of wood. If Adam was honest, it looked like she was preparing to set it alight.

"Look under that wood." Rena said, before Adam knelt down and checked under the wood, where he saw a statue of the infamous Colonel Sanders from a nearby fast food restaurant. "You want the Colonel?" he asked, before Rena nodded. "The only problem, is we can't get him out. He's stuck." Keiichi said, before Adam smiled. "Is that so?" he asked, before placing both hands under the wood, and pulling up. Slowly, the pile of wood shifted, to the amazement of his friends, until there was enough space to move the Colonel. "Go." He grunted, before Keiichi nodded and dived under the timber, dragging the statue out. "Here you go, Rena." The boy said, passing the Colonel to Rena, who hugged the model tightly, spinning round in circles. "So kyute!" she squealed, before looking to Adam, who had let go of the timber. "Where did you become strong enough to lift that much wood at once? You don't look like the type to work out." She asked, before Adam smirked while cracking his arm. "Having to lift large parts, especially engines, into car frames makes you…fill out a bit quicker." He explained, before the two nodded. "Alright, now, shouldn't you get your treasure home?" he asked Rena, who nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Adam!" she said, before taking off. Looking to Keiichi, Adam said, "Go on. Get after her.", to which the boy nodded and shot off after Rena. _"Alright, now to get home."_ Adam thought to himself, before climbing back up to his bike. "Alright, let's ride." He said, putting his helmet on, before kicking his bike into action, and peeling off.

* * *

Arriving back at his house, Adam parked his bike back in the garage, next to the Charger. _"Back where it belongs."_ He thought to himself, before hanging up his helmet, and entering the living room. "The bike working then?" Jamie asked, when Adam entered the room. "Yeah, thankfully. Met Rena and Keiichi at the dump." His brother replied, before Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What were they doing at the dump?" he asked, before they heard a phone start to ring. "Rena likes to collect random junk as 'treasures'." Adam explained, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked, answering the call and putting the phone on speaker. _"I understand yourself and your brother are the ones to talk to if one needs drivers."_ The voice on the other end said, before Adam looked to Jamie, who had raised an eyebrow. Looking back to the phone, he said…

"We're listening."

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If anyone else has watched or played** ** _Higurashi_** **, you'll probably have been able to guess who was on the other end of the call. Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter. Madman out!**


	5. Watanagashi

**A/N: And welcome back to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **! Sorry I've been inactive with this story, I decided to write a fanfic profile for Adam and Jamie, which I got** ** _heavy_** **into writing. So, sorry for that. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Watanagashi**

"So, Adam, we taking this job?" Jamie asked when his brother ended the call, before Adam smirked. "It's just simple observation. We just keep an eye on the mark, and report their movements. But, I wonder, why would they need drivers for simple observation?" Adam asked, causing Jamie to shrug. "Dunno. So, when do we start?" he asked, before his brother got to his feet. "Technically, we just did!" he said, before he went to enter his room. "I'm gonna get to sleep. See you the morra, bro!" he said, before fist bumping Jamie, and closing the door behind him. After closing his door, he flopped down onto his bed. _"Seems we've only got to observe them, then report back if anything happens."_ He thought to himself, before he dozed off…

* * *

 **A Few Days Later…**

Even though Adam had repaired his bike, he decided to keep with the trend of driving his Charger to school, and would always drive Rika, Satoko and Rena home, while Jamie would drive Mion, Keiichi and Shion. Afterwards, they would drive home, and fall straight to sleep. After a few days, it was eventually the day of the Watanagashi Festival.

"Alright, we'll get this lot home, then I'll meet back up with you at the house." Adam said to Jamie, as the Club left the school building. "Alright, I'll catch you later then, bro." Jamie replied, before fist-bumping Adam, and getting into the Skyline, the Sonozaki sisters and Keiichi following him. As Jamie's car pulled off, Adam got into the Charger. After getting into the car, Rika, Satoko and Rena got in as well. "Hold on, you lot." He said, before peeling out of the courtyard.

"So, you and Jamie coming to the Festival tonight?" Rena asked, as Adam drifted the Charger round a corner. "Definitely. Fuck all else to do." Adam said, before Rena gasped. "Adam, there's little ones present!" she said, before Rika looked at her from the passenger seat. "I'm not bothered." She said, before Adam looked in the rearview mirror. "Satoko, you don't mind, do you?" he asked, before the girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me." She said, before Adam smirked. "There you are, Rena." He said, before he skidded to a stop. "First stop: Ryuugu Household." He said, before Rena nodded. "Right, I'll see you all later tonight." She said, before getting out of the car, and closing the door behind her. Waving farewell to her, Adam drove off again.

 **In Jamie's Skyline…**

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you later, Jamie. You _will_ be picking me up, right?" Shion asked, leaning in the driver's side window, before Jamie nodded. "You can count on it." He said, before Shion nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then." She said, before leaning further in and kissing Jamie on the cheek, causing the poor boy to blush. "Alright, well, I need to get going. I'll catch you later." He spluttered out, before Shion stepped back, and allowed the Skyline to peel off.

* * *

 **Back with Adam…**

"Right, Adam, I'll see you later." Rika said, as Satoko ran up the stairs to enter their house. "See you, Rika." Adam said, before the girl leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. When she ran up the stairs after Satoko, Adam smiled to himself. "Maybe I _should_ have let her kiss me a few weeks ago." He said to himself, before skidding off.

After driving for a while, Adam heard the walkie-talkie in his car blare to life. _"Take a look behind you, bro."_ Jamie's voice said, before Adam looked to his wing mirror, where he saw his brother's Skyline behind the Charger. Picking up his walkie-talkie, Adam said, "Let me guess: You want a race?" Hearing an engine rev behind him, he saw the Skyline pull up beside him, and Jamie held up his middle finger, before speeding off in front. "Smartass." Adam said, before shifting his gearstick, and speeding up. "Alright, Jamie, I got something for your ass." He said, as he got in front of the Skyline again. Taking a look at the street in front of them, he pulled his handbrake, and turned his wheel to the side, causing his car to make a complete 180-degree turn, and he started to drive backwards. Lowering his window, he held his arm out, and flipped Jamie off. "Yeah bro, how do you like them apples?" he yelled, before his walkie-talkie came back to life. _"Showoff!"_ Jamie said, before Adam smirked. "That's the Adam Robertson School of Driving right there, baby!" he said, before he looked in his rearview mirror. "Oh, shit!" he said, before turning his car back round, and managed to drift round the upcoming corner.

* * *

After the brothers arrived at their house, they parked their cars, and quickly got changed. After they exited the house again, Adam asked his brother, "Right, shall we start heading to the shrine?", but he raised an eyebrow when Jamie shook his head. "Yeah, sorry bro, but…I've got a date." He said, before Adam scoffed. "Come again? _You've_ got a date?" he asked, before Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I told her I'd pick her up." He said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, get going." He said, before Jamie went to walk off. "Hey Jamie." Adam called out, causing his brother to turn back round. "Tell Shion I said hi." He said, before walking past his brother, who waited a couple seconds, after which Adam had disappeared, before shaking his head, and walking off in the opposite direction.

Arriving at the Sonozaki house, Jamie saw Shion standing outside, waiting for him. "You're late." She said, causing Jamie to smirk. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Well, since you're here, shall we get going?" Shion asked, before Jamie smirked. "Let's." he said, before taking Shion's hand, and the both of them walked through the town together.

As for Adam, he had walked towards the Furude shrine, and along the way, he had encountered Mion and Keiichi, who were walking along hand in hand. "Well, I'll be damned." He had said, before Mion and Keiichi blushed, and looked to their entwined hands, before breaking apart. "Shut up." Mion said, causing Adam to smile. "Don't worry. I'll tell no one." He said, before the girl smiled. "Shall we get going?" Keiichi asked, before Adam gestured forwards. "Lead on." He said, before following the two of them.

* * *

Eventually, Adam and his companions arrived at the shrine, where they saw a number of villagers were gathered, with Rena and Satoko standing off to the side. Greeting them, the trio looked round. "Jamie and Shion not here yet?" Adam asked, before he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. Turning round, he came face to face with his brother, who was still holding Shion's hand. "You talking about me?" Jamie asked, causing his brother to smirk. "And if I was?" he asked, before Jamie smirked and locked him in a headlock. _"Alright, you wanna play like that?"_ Adam thought, before wrapping a leg round Jamie's, before decking his brother. _"Sorry you had to see this, Shion."_ He thought, before he pulled Jamie to his feet.

"Alright, shall we have a look around?" Adam asked, before the Club agreed, and all of them started to walk round the festival grounds, where they visited a number of stalls, before Mion looked behind Adam, and waved. "Hello, Tomitake." she said, before the Club turned round, coming face to face with a young man carrying a camera, and a blonde woman next to him. "Hello, Mion. It's good to see you again." The man said, before the girl nodded. "Same to you. You taking some pictures of the festival?" she asked, nodding to the camera, causing the man to nod, before his eyes fell on the Robertsons. "Oh, hello! I didn't see you there." He said, before extending a hand. "Jiro Tomitake. Pleasure to meet you." He said, before the brothers shook his hand. "Pleasure's all ours. Adam Robertson." The younger brother said, before nodding towards Jamie. "That's my brother, Jamie." He said, before Tomitake nodded. "Alright, now only one introduction left." He said, before turning to the woman. "Miyo Takano." She said, bowing to the brothers, who returned the bow. "Pleasure." Jamie said, before Adam noticed Shion clenching her fist slightly.

"Anyway, it's been good to see you all, but we must get going." Tomitake said, before Takano cleared her throat. "May we actually talk to the Robertson brothers for a minute first?" she asked, before the brothers looked to each other, before nodding. "Sure." Adam said, before he and his brother followed the pair to beside the river.

* * *

"So, you two enjoying the festival?" Miyo asked, before Adam sighed. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I think you have something to tell us." He said, before Tomitake nodded. "Do you know about the dark myth about the Watanagashi Festival?" he asked, before the brothers shook their heads. "Well, I'll briefly summarise it." Takano said, before Adam nodded. "Shoot." He said, before the woman cleared her throat and started to explain…

"Since the night of Watanagashi in 1979, every year, on the Watanagashi Festival, two things happen without fail." She started, causing Adam to cross his arms. "What are they?" he asked, before Miyo smiled. "One person will die, and another will disappear. In '79, the construction manager was killed by his own workers, and was dismembered. Most of the pieces, excluding the right arm, were found, and the worker who suggested they dismember the manager's body disappeared. He was never found. This, the people of Hinamizawa came to think, was the start of what they believed to be 'Oyashiro-sama's Curse'." She continued, before the brother's eyes widened. "Holy shit." Jamie said, before Miyo nodded. "You want me to continue?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Very well." She said, before continuing.

"A year later, the father of Miss Satoko Hōjō and his wife fell from a cliff viewing platform into the river below. Her father's body was later found, but her mother could be found. This was even worse than normal, as Satoko witnessed the whole thing." She said, before Adam shivered slightly. "Why have I got a bad feeling that the next year is even worse?" he asked rhetorically, before Miyo nodded. "In '81, it was the father of Miss Rika Furude himself who died, this time of what appeared to be a heart attack." She said, causing Adam's eyes to widen. "Damn. You wouldn't think she's gone through such a thing, with how she acts." He said, before Tomitake nodded. "May I take over here, Miss Takano?" he asked, before the woman nodded. "While Rika's father was the one who died, her mother was the one who disappeared. She believed her husband's death was due to the curse, and she supposedly drowned herself in the Onigafuchi Swamp to appease Oyashiro-sama, but her body was never found." He said, before the brothers nodded in understanding, while sharing the same thought, _"Damn."_

"And finally, last year, Tamae Hōjō, the aunt of both Miss Satoko and her brother Satoshi, was found with her skull caved in. The damage was so bad that she was unrecognizable. Immediately, the police suspected Satoshi, as Tamae would supposedly abuse him and his sister regularly. However, in a neighbouring prefecture, they claimed they caught the culprit, who turned out to be a drug addict who wanted to recreate the curse. The 'culprit' later killed himself by choking on a spoon. On Satoko's birthday, days later, Satoshi disappeared. When the police investigated, they found he had withdrawn all of his savings, as he was supposedly planning to run away. He was reportedly spotted boarding a train at Nagoya Station." Tomitake said, before the brothers sighed. "Shit." Jamie sighed, as the two adults nodded. "That's all we wanted to say." Miyo said, before they heard a bell go off. "Oh, that's the signal for Miss Rika's part of the Festival. You two should get going. Just…be careful." She continued, before the two adults took their leave.

* * *

"Let's go, bro." Adam said, pulling on his brother's arm. "Adam, you don't believe that there's a curse, do you?" Jamie asked, before Adam looked to him. "Later. We'll discuss this at home… _later_." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, let's get going." He said, before the two of them met back up with the rest of the Club, then headed to the Shrine, where they gathered at the front of the crowd. After a while, they saw Rika come out, dressed in her shrine priestess robes, and Adam would be lying if he said that the sight wasn't…cute, if anything. "Enjoying yourself there, Adam?" Jamie asked, before his brother responded with a stamp on his foot. "Zip it." Adam spat, before looking back to Rika, who had picked up a rake-like tool and started to perform the ritual dance, before she started to pull the rake over a large batch of cotton multiple times. After she finished and left the stage, a man next to her started to scoop out bits of cotton, scrunch them into balls, and pass them round the crowd, who would take them down to the river, and set them adrift.

"So, what sin you setting adrift, Adam?" Jamie asked, as the brothers let their cotton balls drift off. "Like I'd tell you." Adam said, before a tapping on his shoulder caused him to turn round, where he saw Rika smiling down at him. "~Nippa!~" the young girl said, causing Adam to smirk. "Hey, Rika." He said, before the girl smiled. "So, you all having fun?" the blue-haired girl asked, causing Adam to smile as he patted her on the head. "Aye, we are." Jamie replied, making the girl smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." She said, before she spied Adam looking her up and down. "What do you think, Adam? Do you like it?" she asked, spinning to show off her robes, before Adam blushed in embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, it's very…cute." He said, before he heard Jamie snicker. "Shut it, bro." he said, giving Jamie the finger. "For once, Adam, I'm actually in agreement. She is cute in that." Jamie said, before Adam looked to Shion, who he could tell was silently fuming. "Thanks, Jamie." Rika said, before the older brother smirked.

"Well, Jamie and I need to get going. We've got some business to take care of at the house." Adam said, before Rika nodded. "Alright, we'll see you later, Adam." She said, before taking a running jump and kissing him on the cheek, to the shock of the Club. "Rika…what was that?" Keiichi asked, before Rika smirked. "I like Adam, so, why not?" she asked, before the Club looked to the boy in question, who was blushing. "Adam, she practically confessed to you there. What's your answer?" Mion demanded, before Adam scratched the back of his head. "It's…complicated." He said, before Mion growled at him. "How so?" Shion asked, making Adam to look to her. "Take, for example, Keiichi and Mion. They're close enough in age that nobody would bat an eyelash if they started dating." He started, causing the two specified to blush violently. "Rika and I, on the other hand, are too far apart in age for it to _not_ raise questions. I mean, there's 7 years between us, for god's sake!" He said, causing the Club to smile. "But you _are_ interested in Rika?" Rena asked, before Adam sighed. "Yeah, I am. But, as I said, I can't date her." He said, before he looked to his crush, who was still smiling. "I understand, Adam. I can wait." She said, before Adam bowed his head. "I know, Rika. But I still feel bad." He said, before turning to his brother. "Let's go." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Lead the way, bro." he said, following Adam off the grounds.

* * *

After the brothers disappeared, Mion turned to Rika. "Don't worry, Rika." She said, causing the girl to look at her. "About what?" the younger girl asked, before Mion smiled. "If it kills me, you and Adam are getting together." She said, before Shion scowled. "Mion, you heard Adam. He won't go out with Rika, until she's older." She told her sister, who smirked. "Oh, please. He wants to date her, he's just too proud to say it. And he's not the only Robertson we need to worry about, Shion." She said, before her sister blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Shion attempted to defend herself with, but Mion grinned and said, "Oh, _really_?", causing Shion to blush even more. "You seemed to be awfully friendly with Jamie. Is there something going on between you and him, or do you wish there was?" Mion asked, before the girl spluttered. "No, you misunderstand, it's not…" she tried to say, but the look she was getting from the rest of the Club, one that said, _"You're full of shit."_ , caused her to lower her arms in defeat. "Yes." She said, before Mion smirked. "Well, we can give you a hand if you want." Keiichi offered, before Shion smiled. "You would do that?" she asked, causing her friends to nod. "Alright, at school tomorrow, we'll get started on the plan." Mion said, before the group said, "Yes, ma'am!" in agreement.

* * *

As for the brothers, they had just arrived back at their house, and had sat at the dining room table. "So, Adam, let's get to the important thing." Jamie said, as Adam placed a glass of soda in front of him. "Which is?" His younger brother asked, before Jamie scowled. "You know what, Adam. The information Takano gave us." He said, receiving a groan from Adam, who slammed his head into the table. "Alright, so let's review what she told us." He said, before raising his head back up. "Well, we got a construction manager, who got dismembered by his own men, one of which disappeared later." Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "Then, we've got Satoko's mother and father falling off of the viewing platform, with her mother disappearing, and her father being found dead." He continued, causing Adam to nod again. "Then Rika's father dies, and her mother suddenly vanishes." The younger brother took over, before Jamie nodded. "And finally, Satoko's grandmother dies, and her brother disappears." He finished, leaning back in his chair. "And so, the townspeople build a myth round this series of mysterious deaths, and call it a curse." Jamie said, getting a nod from Adam. "So, the real question is: Do we agree that there is a curse?" the older brother asked, before Adam shrugged. "Makes no difference to me." He said, causing Jamie to raise an eyebrow. "Adam, if this curse _is_ real, every single person in this town is at risk. That includes us." He said, scowling when he saw Adam yawn, before finishing off his own glass. "Jamie, the only thing we need to worry about is if our contractor that hired us delivers on the payments they promised." He said, to the shock of his older brother, as he got up and went over into his room.

 _"Well, I don't know about Adam, but I'm starting to believe in this curse."_ Jamie thought to himself, finishing his own glass, before he got up and placed the glasses in the sink. Sighing to himself, he said, "I need a drive." Grabbing his jacket and flinging it on, he grabbed his keys and left the house, entering his Skyline, before driving off. Back in the house, Adam heard his brother's car pull off, and thought to himself, _"I'm in the same boat as him. I need to drive."_ , before pushing himself off his bed, and exiting the house, locking the front door behind him. Next, he went to the garage, and entered his Charger, before pulling out, driving in the opposite direction that his brother had taken.

* * *

Eventually, Adam ended up at a cliffside overlooking the town. Getting out and locking the Charger behind him, he leaned on the hood of his car, and looked out over Hinamizawa, engrossed in his own thoughts. In his revelry, he failed to notice that someone was approaching him. It was only when he heard a twig snap, that his eyes shot open, his hand grabbed at his jacket, and a second later, the blade of a knife was embedded in a tree, above the shocked face of Rika.

"Oh, shit!" he said, as he ran up. "Rika, are you hurt?" he asked, sighing in relief when she shook her head. "Shocked, but I'm okay." She said, before Adam smiled, as he pulled the knife out of the tree. "Sorry, Rika, just acted instinctively." He said, sliding the knife back into his pocket. "It's alright, Adam. I was careless, and didn't announce my presence. You had every right to react the way you did." His crush said, making Adam smile. "I'm glad I missed." He said, before Rika smiled. "It's fine. What are you doing up here?" she asked, before Adam looked back out over the town. "Just admiring the view." He said, before he leaned back on the Charger. "Really? You didn't strike me as the type, Adam, who would be one to appreciate a good view." She said, pulling herself up to beside Adam. "Normally, I'm not, but I'd be a fool to deny the appeal of this." He said, looking to Rika, who he saw had raised an eyebrow. "There's something on your mind, isn't there?" she asked, before Adam sighed. "Damn, I _swear_ I used to be better at hiding things like this." He said, sitting back on the car. "Yeah, I have something on my mind, Rika." He said, before the girl in question smiled. "Tell me. Please." She said, before Adam nodded. "My brother and I, we've got, what you would call, a _part time job_. And the workload we're getting is kinda driving us insane." He said, before Rika nodded. "Why don't you quit?" she asked, making Adam chuckle. "We need the money." He said, before Rika nodded. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask." She said, before Adam nodded, and opened the door to his Charger. "You want a lift home?" he asked, before Rika nodded. "Sure." She piped up, before entering the passenger side door. "Alright…" Adam said, sliding into the driver's seat. "Let's ride!" Slamming on the accelerator, the Charger sped off.

* * *

 **With Jamie…**

"C'mon, you beauty!" Jamie said, as he drifted the Skyline around yet another corner. As he drove down the street, he saw a familiar figure walking down the pavement. Smirking, he slammed on his brake, causing the car to skid to a stop, directly next to the figure. "Hello, Shion." He said, after rolling down the window. "Jamie." She replied, looking in the window. "You want a ride home?" Jamie asked, before the girl shrugged. "Yeah, sure." She said, before entering the passenger side door. "Shall we?" she asked gesturing to the road. Smirking, Jamie shifted his gearstick, and sped off.

Soon after, the Skyline pulled up outside the Sonozaki house, and Shion looked to Jamie. "Thanks for the ride, Jamie." She said, before Jamie shrugged. "Don't mention it." He said, before Shion leaned over, and kissed him, this time, right on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled. "I've wanted to do that for a while." She said, smiling at the blush on Jamie's face. "Same here." He said, before he leaned back over and kissed her again. This time, when they separated, Shion was blushing as well. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie." She said, making the boy nod. "Sure. If you want, I'll drive you to school." He said, before Shion nodded. "Sounds good." She said, before exiting the car. After Jamie saw the door to the house close, he smiled, and slammed his head onto the steering wheel. "Well, fucking, done, Jamie!" he said, slamming his head repeatedly onto the wheel with each word. "Right, I need to chat with Adam." He said to himself, before shifting his gearstick and speeding off.

Eventually, the Skyline pulled up to the top of the hill, and Jamie took his hands off his wheel. As he waited for the lights to change, he heard an engine rev, as Adam's Charger pulled up beside him. _"Where you been at, bro?"_ his younger brother asked over the walkie-talkie, making Jamie groan. "I believe you already know, Adam." He replied, picking his own radio up. Seeing his brother smile in the Charger, he groaned. "You wanna race?" he asked, before the Charger roared in response. _"Loser cooks dinner?"_ Adam asked, before Jamie nodded, and revved his own engine. Looking up at the lights, the brothers built up a huge dust cloud. When the light turned green, the two shifted their gearsticks and sped off…

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Again, sorry for the long inactivity, but when I start writing something fanfic-related, I get too wrapped up into it. Well, I'll see you all next chapter. Madman out!**


	6. The Day After

**A/N: Welcome back to _When The Brothers Cry_! Sorry for going AWOL again, but that fanfic wiki that I mentioned both on my profile page and the last chapter did make me get really into it. The worst parts are the Biographies sections, where I have to summarise a character's role in each story. And if you think of how predominantly Adam is featured in these stories, then you'll know exactly how much that is to write. Anyways, I'm rambling. Enjoy Chapter 6 - The Day After!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Day After…**

After their race (which the Charger had won), the brothers had returned to their home, and after Jamie had made a fairly mediocre attempt at a dinner, they retired to bed. The day after, Adam noticed that Jamie had left early, as his Skyline was missing. _"He must be driving Shion to school."_ He said, before he opened the door to his Charger, and drove off, but instead of heading to school, he headed to the Furude house, where he skidded to a stop just as Rika and Satoko reached the bottom of the stairs. Rolling down his window, he smiled at his crush. "Can I offer you girls a ride?" he asked, before Rika smiled. "Sure." She said, before the girls entered the car, with Rika taking the passenger side seat. "Let's go!" they said, before Adam smiled, and shifted his gearstick, peeling off.

After picking up Rena, the group continued to head to school. As they got closer, Adam saw Jamie's Skyline drift out of a corner in front of them. Looking to Rika and Satoko, who nodded, Adam shifted his gearstick, and pulled up beside Jamie. Looking over, he saw that Shion, Mion, and Keiichi were accompanying Jamie. Smirking, Adam picked up his walkie-talkie. "Alright, brother?" he asked, before Jamie's voice replied, _"Not bad, bro. Yourself?"_ Smirking, Adam said, "Well, I feel like a race. Next quarter mile.", making Jamie look to his passengers. _"Let's do it."_ He replied, before Adam nodded, and placed the walkie-talkie back down. "Ride or Die." He said, before Rika piped up. "Ride or Die." She said, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow, before he smirked. Keeping his eyes on Rika, he shifted his gearstick, speeding up, and quickly overtaking the Skyline.

* * *

 **In the Skyline…**

"The hell you doing, Adam?" Jamie asked, before shifting his own gearstick, and trying to catch up to Adam, but the Charger stayed ahead of him. Even though he tried, the Skyline couldn't catch up. Eventually, the Charger skidded to a stop, allowing Jamie to drive up. Rolling down the window, the older brother saw that Adam had done the same. Looking in, he said to Rika, "He did the 'Stare and Drive' on you, didn't he?", looking to Adam, who smirked. "He got that from me." He continued, before driving off, missing the raised eyebrows Adam and Rika exchanged. Chuckling, Adam quickly drove after his brother, and soon after, the two cars pulled into the school.

"Not bad, Jamie." Adam said, after locking the Charger. "Oh, bite me, Adam." Jamie retorted, causing Adam to smirk. "Fair enough." He replied, before the group entered the school. After getting settled in the classroom, the friends waited for Miss Rumiko to start the lesson.

"Alright, class, before we get started, Adam, Jamie." Chie said, causing the brothers to turn to her. "There's someone here to see the both of you. He's waiting at the front entrance." She said, before the two nodded. "I'll give you two a pass for this class." She said, before Adam and Jamie stood up, and left the classroom. Heading to the entrance of the school, they saw that there was a grey-haired man standing there.

"I presume that you two would be the Robertson brothers?" the man asked, before Adam nodded. "No offense, but who the hell are you?" he asked, before the man smirked. "My name is Ōishi Kuraudo. I'm a detective with the Okinomiya Police Station. I have some questions to ask the two of you. Could we talk outside?" he asked, before the brothers looked to each other. "Alright, but not in the parking lot." Jamie said, before Ōishi raised an eyebrow. "Where then?" he asked, before the brothers walked out the building. "Think you can keep up?" Adam asked, pointing to the Charger and the Skyline. "I'm more than capable behind the wheel." Ōishi said, before the brothers nodded, and walked over to the cars, as the detective got into his cruiser. After the two Robertsons had got into their cars, Adam heard his brother's voice come over the radio. _"You think we can trust him?"_ he asked, before Adam replied, "Not too sure, but let's hear him out." Looking over, he saw his brother nod, before starting his engine. Pulling the car into a doughnut, Adam sped out of the parking lot, closely followed by his brother and Ōishi.

* * *

After driving through the village for a while, the three cars pulled to a stop on the cliff edge where Adam had met Rika the previous night, before their drivers cut the engines and exited the cars. Shutting his door, Adam looked to Ōishi. "So, what's this all about, Detective?" he asked, before Ōishi passed him a picture, and leaned against his car. "Do you recognise this man?" he asked, before the brothers looked down to the picture, where they saw Tomitake lying on the grass, with his throat torn open. _"Holy crap!"_ they both thought, before they looked back to Ōishi. "Yeah, we met him at the Watanagashi Festival. He's a photographer, right?" Jamie asked, before Ōishi nodded. "Yeah, he was. At least until we found him on the side of the road last night, with his throat torn open, with what looks like his own hands." The old man said, before Adam raised his eyebrows in shock. "Damn. I mean, he was a bit…strange, but he didn't seem like the type to commit suicide." He said, before Ōishi nodded. "Yeah, I'm in the same boat." He replied, as he pulled out a box of cigarettes, and went to light one. "Can you keep that downwind?" Adam asked, looking sideways to Jamie. "What's the problem?" Ōishi asked, before Adam sighed in exasperation. "One, we don't want to go back into that school stinking of cigarette smoke, and two, Jamie there's trying to kick the habit." He said, before Ōishi looked to Jamie, who was visibly shaking. "Fair play." He said, before replacing the unlit cigarette into its packet.

"So, what's this got to do with us?" Adam asked, passing the photo back to Ōishi. "When you spoke with Mr Tomitake, was there a woman with him?" the older man asked, before Adam looked to Jamie. "Yeah, I believe her name was…Miyo Takano, right?" Jamie asked, before Ōishi nodded. "Well, she's missing. She disappeared the night of the Watanagashi Festival." He said, before the brother's eyes widened. _"It can't be…Oyashiro's curse?"_ the brothers thought, before Adam cracked his arm. "So, why are you telling us this?" Jamie asked, before Ōishi shrugged. "I think you know." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Oyashiro's curse." Adam stated, causing the old man to nod. "Correct. Tell me, what do you two know about the curse?" he asked, before Adam squirmed slightly. "Every year on the night of Watanagashi, one person dies, and another disappears." He explained, before he looked to his watch. "You got somewhere more important to be?" Ōishi asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, we actually do. So, we done here, or is there more you want to ask us?" he demanded, before Ōishi smiled and shook his head. "I'll let you two get back." The detective said, before getting into his cruiser and driving off.

"So, still think there's not a curse, bro?" Jamie asked, stepping up to beside his brother. Reaching a hand up, Adam pulled him down by the shoulder. "Alright, I'm convinced, now shut up." He spat, before releasing his grip. "We should get back to school." The younger brother said, before the two got back into their cars. Looking to Jamie, Adam nodded, before the two skidded off.

* * *

Arriving back at the school, the brothers walked back inside, where they saw the class preparing for lunch. "Damn, were we away _that_ long?" Jamie asked, before they saw Shion waving them over. Getting their lunch out of their bags, the two sat down with the rest of the Club, and got engrossed into the ongoing conversation.

"So, what's going on? Why'd you two get called out?" Mion asked, before Adam shot a look to Jamie, who he saw tense slightly. "Just the housing officer who helped us get our house in Hinamizawa. They just wanted to clear a few things up with us." He formulated quickly. "We heard your cars drive off. Did they go with you to the house?" Rena asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, they wanted to see how the place is before they sorted out the paperwork." He said, before he and Jamie saw the Club look to each other. "Alright, so, everything alright?" Rika asked, before Adam shrugged. "For right now, but given our experiences with the Council back in Scotland, they'll probably find some way to screw us over." Jamie said, causing the Club to laugh. "The Council in Scotland really that bad?" Keiichi asked, before Adam nodded. "You've no idea." He said, swallowing his last bit of meat. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you two are okay." Rena said, before Adam smiled. "Believe me, Rena, we're glad too." He said, before he looked to Jamie, who, although he was smiling, Adam could see he had clenched his fist.

"Well, we should probably get back to our tables. We've got the next class coming up." Jamie said, before the Club nodded. "Alright, we'll talk to you in a bit." Mion said, before the Club members returned to their original seats. Soon after, Miss Rumiko entered, and started the next lesson…

* * *

 **Later on…**

After classes ended for the day, Adam and Jamie exited the school, and were making sure the cars were ready for travel, when the Club walked up. "Want a ride home?" Jamie asked, before the Club nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, could I talk to you two in private for a minute?" Rena asked, before the brothers looked to each other, before nodding. "Alright, you lot…" Adam said, before he tossed his keys to Rika, and Jamie tossed his to Shion. "Get into the cars, and leave the keys on the dashboard. We'll be back in a minute." he said, before the Club members entered the cars, and the brothers followed Rena behind the school. "Alright Rena…" Jamie said, leaning against the wall. "What's up?"

"You two were lying earlier when you spoke about that housing officer, weren't you?" Rena asked, before the brothers straightened up. "No, we weren't." Jamie said, before Rena clenched her fist, her face darkened. _"Liars."_ She said quietly, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked, before Rena looked back up. "LIARS!" she yelled, causing numerous crows to fly out of a nearby tree, and the brothers would be lying if they said they weren't shocked by their friend's sudden mood swing. As Adam looked at her now angry face, he saw her eyes now looked like those of a cat. "Rena?" he asked, before Rena stepped towards him. "You two were with an old man. After getting into the cars, you three drove off somewhere." She said, before taking another step towards Adam and looked him straight in the eye. "Who was he?" she demanded, before Adam backed up slightly, and looked to Jamie, before both the brothers smirked. "Does this act work on everyone?" he asked, before Rika faltered for a second, making her lose her scary face. "W…what are you talking about?" she asked, before Adam leaned in. "Don't try the scary face on us, Rena. We're Scottish. Nothing's scarier than what we had to go through there." He said, before he nodded to Jamie. "Alright, we'll be straight with you." The older brother said, before Rena nodded. "The old man was a detective. He told us that Tomitake's dead. And Miss Takano's missing." He said, before Rena's eyes widened. "Dead? But…how?" Rena asked, before Adam held up a hand, silencing her. "Not now. Some other time, we'll explain everything." He said, before Rena nodded, and shook her head, before looking back up. Adam immediately noted that her eyes had returned to normal. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." She said, in her normal cheery voice, before walking past the brothers. Looking to each other, the brothers shared the same thought. _"Can't believe we pulled that off."_

* * *

Following Rena, the brothers arrived back at the cars, and Adam saw that Rena was situated in the Charger. Cracking his neck, the younger Robertson slid into the driver's seat. "Ready?" he asked, picking up the walkie-talkie. _"Ready!"_ Jamie replied, before the two Robertsons shifted their gearsticks, and reversed out of the car park. After burning rubber for a couple of seconds, the two cars split off, heading to their separate locations. Adam, as he usually did, headed towards the Ryuugu house.

As he drifted round a corner, the younger Robertson brother said, "Let me just tell Jamie something", to his passengers, before picking up the walkie-talkie. "Yo, Jambo!" he said into the receiver, before waiting a couple of seconds. _"What's up, bro?"_ his brother's voice came through the receiver. "If you somehow beat me home, can you stick on the kettle?" He asked, before Jamie sighed. _"Sure…dickhead."_ The older brother said, before Adam smirked. "Love you too, bro." he said, before replacing the walkie-talkie in its holder. Looking back up, he slammed on the brake, skidding the car to a halt. "Miss Ryuugu, I believe this is your stop." He said, before Rena looked out the window. "Oh, so it is. Thanks, Adam." She said, before exiting the car. Rolling down the window, Adam and his remaining two passengers waved to her as she entered her house, before Adam tore off again.

* * *

As for Jamie, he had just dropped off Keiichi (who had given Mion a goodbye kiss), and was on his way to the Sonozaki house, before Shion spoke up. "What were you yelling at Adam for this morning? That 'Stare and Drive' thing?" she asked, before Jamie smirked. "It's a move that I perfected. You keep your eyes on your passenger, and don't look to the road. I'm an expert at it, if I do say so myself. Adam just did it to impress Rika, I'm sure of it." He said, before his crush nodded. "As if you wouldn't do it." She said sarcastically, before Jamie shrugged. "I'm allowed to do it. I made the bloody move, after all." he said, before he looked to Shion, who raised her eyebrows. "Don't you dare…" Mion started to say, before Jamie shifted the gearstick, and sped up, keeping his eyes on Shion. After a few seconds, he slammed on the brake, coming to a stop under some traffic lights, as his passengers laughed. "Okay, I'll admit, that was fun." Mion said, before Jamie smiled, and continued driving. Soon after, he slammed on the brake. "Your stop, Miss Mion." He said, before Mion nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, sis." She said to Shion, before exiting the car. Looking to Shion, who nodded, Jamie shifted gears and sped off.

After driving a while, he pulled to a stop outside of the house Shion was staying at. "Why'd you usually have me drop you at Mion's place?" he asked, before his crush smirked. "Grandma, the head of the Sonozaki family, wanted to discuss something with me." She said, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before Shion smiled, leaned over, and kissed him. "Goodnight." She said, before exiting the car. Smiling, Jamie reached over and picked up his walkie-talkie.

"Adam, I'm on my way home. Where're you?" he asked, before Adam's voice blared. _"I'm on my way to the Furude house to drop off Rika and Satoko. Chances are, you'll beat me home. I'll see you then."_ He said, before Jamie sighed. "Alright, see you then." He said, before he replaced the walkie-talkie back in its holder. "Alright, then. Time to get home." He said, before he shifted gears and sped off.

* * *

Back with Adam, after he had placed his walkie-talkie back down, he had driven towards the Furude house, and had currently skidded to a stop, allowing his passengers to exit. To his confusion, only Satoko had exited the car and ran up the stairs. "Rika?" Adam asked, before the girl looked to him. "What's up?" he asked, before he was caught off guard by Rika's eyes, which looked darker than they usually did. "Oh, it's nothing, Adam. ~Nippa!~" she said, before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, and exiting the Charger. "Bye!" she said, leaning back in through the window, before running up the stairs. _"That was…weird."_ Adam thought to himself, before he shrugged. "Eh, fuck it." He said, before shifting his gearstick, and driving off.

* * *

Arriving back at his house, Adam parked his car next to the Skyline, before locking it and entering the living room, where he saw Jamie standing at the kitchen counter. Walking over, Adam shot his hand out just in time to catch a steaming cup of coffee that Jamie had slid over to him. As he took a swig, Jamie's eyes darted towards him. "What's up? Something's bothering you." Jamie asked, before Adam raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" he said, before Jamie looked at him condescendingly. "I know you, Adam. You have tells. For example, you're never this silent. Something's bothering you." He stated matter of factly, making Adam scowl. "Fine. It's Rika." He said, sliding into a chair. "What about her?" Jamie asked, sitting down opposite him. "She was acting rather…odd, when I dropped her off. Her eyes especially looked darker than usual." Adam explained, before Jamie scowled. "Did you tell her about Tomitake?" he asked, before Adam shook his head. "No, I didn't. You think she knows somehow?" he asked, before his brother shrugged. "It's possible." He said, before they were cut off by a phone ringing. "I'll get it." Adam said, placing his cup on the counter, and walking over to the phone. "Hello?" He asked, taking the receiver off the wall. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Okay, we'll be there." He said, snapping his fingers to Jamie, who took the signal and passed a piece of paper and pencil over to Adam. Quickly scrawling something down, Adam passed the note back to Jamie, who read…

 _"Our mysterious benefactor wants to meet. Two days from now, at the old warehouse near the dump."_

Looking back up to Adam, Jamie nodded, before Adam held up a thumb. "Right, we'll see you then." He said into the receiver, before replacing it on the phone. "Right, Jamie…" he said, turning to his brother…

"We've got work to do."

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh, now it's getting closer to the good stuff! I know I usually say that curveballs can happen in my writing, but I do actually have the entirety of the story planned out. Anyways, I'll see you all next time, in Chapter 7 - Revelations. Madman out!**


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Welcome back to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **! A lot of secrets revealed in this chapter, so enjoy Chapter 7 - Revelations!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Revelations**

The next couple of days had passed by with next to no incidents, except Adam and Jamie had been contacted on the first day by Ōishi, who had asked them to meet him at a café in the town. Agreeing, the brothers had immediately driven over there on their bikes, and sat down opposite the detective.

"So, Ōishi, what's this about?" Adam asked, picking up his drink, before the older man reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a picture, before sliding it across the table to Adam, who picked it up, his eyes narrowing at what he saw: A metal barrel, which looked like it had been set on fire, with a charred body inside. "What is this?" he asked, passing the photo to Jamie, before Ōishi smirked. "That's what's left of Miss Miyo Takano." He said, causing the brother's eyes to widen. "Holy shit." Adam said, before Ōishi nodded. "Now, here's something. We examined her body, and the autopsy placed the time of death at least 48 hours prior." He said, before Jamie scowled. "Okay, so why does that matter?" he demanded, before Adam spoke up. "Think about it, Jamie. If she had been dead for over 48 hours, she would have been dead round about the time of the Watanagashi Festival." He explained, making Jamie look at him in confusion. "But...we talked to her." He said, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, we did." He replied, before passing the picture back to Ōishi. "So, there's a possibility that we talked to an identity thief, is that what you're telling us?" he asked, before the detective nodded. "It's a large possibility. Just…be careful, okay?" he asked, before standing up, and going to leave the café. "Oh, and Adam?" he asked, before the specified Robertson looked at him. "Watch yourself around Miss Furude. The townspeople are _very_ protective of her." He said, before leaving, the door to the café swinging shut behind him.

"Prick." Adam said, after Ōishi left the room. "Well, what now?" Jamie asked, before Adam shrugged. "We stay our course." He said, finishing his drink. "Now, shall we?" he asked, before Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I've got to work on that project you set me." His brother said, before getting up, Adam following suit. Going outside, the brothers walked over to their bikes, before Jamie noticed Adam was gripping the handlebars of his bike so tight his hands were paling. "No one's going to judge you, Adam. If Rika trusts you enough that she's in love with you, no one else will bat an eyelash." He reassured his brother, before Adam sighed, and loosened his grip. "I know. But, something's off. And mark my words, I _am_ going to figure it out." He said, before slamming his helmet on his head, and looking to his brother. "Ready?" he asked, before Jamie smirked and nodded. "Ready." He replied, lowering his visor. "Let's ride." Adam said, before the two kicked their bikes into gear, and sped off down the street.

* * *

 **The Next Night…**

As they had been instructed, Adam and Jamie had driven to the meetup point that their benefactor had specified; the old warehouse near the dump. As they pulled up at the building and exited their cars, Adam noticed that there was a large jeep parked outside. "Guess this is the place." Adam said, before the two went to enter the building, only to be caught off guard by a large man exit the warehouse, and walk up to them. "The boss is waiting for you inside." He said, jerking his head towards the warehouse, causing Adam and Jamie to look to each other, before they followed the man inside.

Inside the warehouse, they found what looked like a war room, with maps and charts spread out over a large table. As they entered, Adam and Jamie noted that a large number of heads turned to them, before an eerily familiar voice called out. "Good to have you two here." It said, before a figure stepped out of the shadows. Smirking, Adam stated, "Takano." In front of them, stood Miyo Takano, alive and well.

"Good to see you're still breathing, despite supposedly being burned in a barrel, Takano." Jamie stated, causing the woman to chuckle. "A body double. She was…disposed of, before Watanagashi." She explained, before the brothers scowled. "Why fake your death?" Adam asked, before Miyo looked to the table. "I needed to remain in the shadows to complete my plan. Tomitake learned what I am doing, so we had to get rid of him. Poor man." She said, before Adam saw Jamie clench his fist. "Okay, so why did you hire us? And why would you need drivers for simple observational work?" he asked, before Miyo smirked. "I thought you'd be wondering that. If you must know, I needed drivers to deliver my prey to me." She said, before Adam scowled. "Hang on a second… _prey?_ " he asked, before Miyo's face darkened. "Yes. I am wishing to become a god, and prove my grandfather's work true, and to do that, I need to eradicate the Queen Carrier. I need to eliminate…Rika Furude." She said, before Adam's eyes widened.

"Whoa, hold up!" he said, walking up to the table, despite numerous members of Miyo's team grasping at their weapons. "My brother and I agreed to observe Rika and her friends, but you never said anything about _killing_!" he said, before Miyo looked to her men and nodded, causing them to draw numerous firearms and point them at Adam and Jamie. "Look, Adam, you're the one who agreed to work for me and the Yamainu. I never forced you to agree. But if there's one thing I hate, it's people reneging on a bargain once struck." She said, before delving her hand into her pocket, and withdrew a large pouch, before she tossed it to Adam, who caught it. Opening it, Adam saw numerous coins inside. Sighing, he looked back to Takano. "Fine. What's the plan?" he asked, to the shock of Jamie. Smirking, Miyo looked back to the table. "You two will get Rika to accompany you to the Furude Shrine tomorrow, alone, where your work will be completed, and you will be paid for your work. If you can't accomplish this, some members of the Yamainu will retrieve Rika from school." She explained, before Adam nodded. "Alright, we'll get going, and…prepare for tomorrow." He said, before Miyo nodded. "Good. Farewell." She said, before the brothers took their leave.

Outside, Jamie grabbed Adam, and pulled him round the side of the warehouse, before slamming him into the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking, Adam? You're planning to help that psychopathic bitch murder Rika?" he spat, before Adam shoved him off. "Of course not!" he said, making Jamie look to him in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, before Adam held up a hand, and showed Jamie a small, pill-shaped contraption. Scowling, Jamie's hand went into his pocket. "You didn't think I'd actually kill the girl I love, right?" Adam asked, before Jamie smirked. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, before Adam handed the contraption to him. "We use this, and show Takano, exactly how much she fucked up." He said, before Jamie nodded, and the two stealthily got to work. After their work was finished, and they remained undetected, the brothers returned to their cars, and drove off, ready to enact their plan the following day…

* * *

 **The Day After…**

As the Charger and Skyline pulled up to the school, Adam noticed that the same jeep from the night prior was close by the school. After parking in the car park, the brothers entered the school, but Adam saw Jamie slide a small device into his pocket. Nodding to him, he slid the door to the classroom open, and walked over to Rika. Tapping her on the shoulder, he asked, "Can we talk to you in private?", before Rika nodded. Following them outside, Rika was shocked when Adam pulled her into another room, and Jamie shut the door behind them.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Rika asked, before Adam leaned against the wall. "You're in danger. People are coming to kill you. The Yamainu." He said, before Rika nodded. "How do you know about them?" she asked, before Adam looked to Jamie, and sighed. "They hired us. To observe you. They want us to help them kill you, but we're helping you escape." He said, before Rika shook her head. "Adam, as much as I appreciate it, you two can't stop them." She said, before Adam smirked. "You'd be surprised." He said, before he put a hand on her shoulder. "When you get the signal, get the Club to the cars." He ordered, before Rika nodded. "What's the signal?" she asked, before Jamie said, "You won't miss it.", and opened the door, the trio leaving the room. As they went to enter the classroom, Adam saw Miss Rumiko at the other end of the hallway. "Get ready." He told Jamie, who nodded and followed Rika inside the classroom, before he ran up to Chie. "Can I talk to you for a second, Miss?" he asked, before the teacher nodded.

"What can I do for you, Adam?" she asked, before Adam sighed. "Now, don't panic, but your class is in danger." He said, before Chie scowled. "If this is a joke, Adam, I can guarantee that it's not funny." She said, going to walk past, but Adam grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" he spat, before Chie nodded, and he released her. "So, what's going on?" Chie asked, before Adam sighed. "A group of men are going to come inside and try to take Rika away. They intend to kill her. But my brother and I aren't going to let them take her without a fight. When you get the signal, get the class out of the building, and get them home safely. Rika and the rest of the Club are going with Jamie and I." he explained, before Chie nodded. "What's the signal?" she asked, before Adam echoed what Jamie told Rika; "Trust me, you won't miss it." Nodding, Chie said, "Be careful, Adam.", before leading Adam to the class. After entering, Adam nodded to Jamie, before sitting down. Quickly explaining the situation to Jamie, Adam flashed a look to Chie, who started the lesson…

* * *

 **About an hour later…**

During the first lesson, during which Adam was helping Rika and Satoko with a piece of their work at his table, the door to the classroom slid open, and the principal was pushed into the room by people who Adam was able to recognise as members of the Yamainu. The leader of the men pointed an assault rifle at Chie's head. "Everyone, in their seats, or your teacher will be down one head!" he yelled, before all the students sat in chairs. "Right, we're here for one of your classmates. If Miss Furude will come with us, we'll be on our way." He continued, before Rika went to stand up, only to be stopped by Adam's arm. "Over my dead body." He said, standing up, shielding Rika behind him, causing the Yamainu member to smirk, and point the rifle at Adam. "Why am I not surprised you'd betray us?" he asked, before he looked to Rika. "Reports say you _are_ in love with Furude here." He grinned, before Adam scowled. "Yeah, I am. And that's why I'm standing here right now." He said, before he heard a click from his side. "Stand aside, Adam." Jamie's voice said, making him look to his brother, who was holding a detonator in his hand.

"You son of a bitch." Adam growled, before Jamie stood up and walked over to beside the Yamainu members. "We do the job we're paid to do, no matter our personal feelings. Remember?" he asked, before he held up the detonator. "Now, stand aside, or say goodbye to your car." He said, before Adam straightened up. "I'm not standing aside, Jamie." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Well, on your head be it." He said, before pressing the button, and an explosion could be heard outside…

* * *

 **A/N: And shit has hit the fan! Now it gets good! I'll see you guys in Chapter 8 - Ride or Die. Madman out!**


	8. Ride or Die

**A/N: Welcome back to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **! And now, things get hectic for the Club. Enjoy Chapter 8 - Ride or Die!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Ride or Die**

After the explosion, the students cried out in shock, before everyone heard a voice come over a walkie-talkie attached to the Yamainu leader's belt. Picking it up, the man asked, "Could you repeat that?", before a frantic voice came over the walkie-talkie, saying, _"The fucking jeep's just exploded!"_ Taking the advantage of the Yamainu being distracted, Adam grabbed the barrel of the assault rifle, spun towards his target, and elbowed the man in the head, disarming him, as Jamie disarmed another of the Yamainu by grabbing his rifle and slamming it into his jaw. Shouldering the assault rifles, the brothers opened fire, gunning down almost all of the Yamainu members, but two managed to dive out of the way, just as the brothers ran out of ammo. As Adam tossed his now useless rifle aside, one Yamainu member ran out and threw a punch at him, but Adam blocked it, and slammed the man's head on a desk, before kicking the other Yamainu member backwards into Jamie, who took over the fight with him, before Adam slammed his member's head repeatedly on the desk, reducing it to a bloody pulp. As he let go of the body, Adam heard Jamie grunt in pain. Turning round, he saw Jamie's opponent had thrown him to the side, and unsheathed a knife. Walking towards Adam, the man grinned and said, "Time to die, Robertson!", before slashing at Adam, who just barely managed to roll out of the way.

"Adam!" the younger Robertson heard Mion yell, causing him to turn just in time to catch the baseball bat she had tossed him, and crack it across the oncoming Yamainu member's arm, causing it to shatter in half. Growling, the man went to throw another punch, but Adam blocked it, only to open himself up to a punch to the jaw. Recoiling quickly, Adam managed to grab his opponent's arm, spin him around, and slam the remaining half of his bat into his back, sending him to the floor. Tossing the remainder of the bat aside, Adam managed to block a stab from the knife, bend his opponent's arm back, and push him against a desk, the knife pointed at his throat. After struggling for a couple of seconds, Adam managed to wrest the knife from his opponent's hand, backhand him, stunning him for a second, and slam the knife into his chest, stabbing him straight through the heart, killing him instantly. As he dropped the body to the floor, he breathed out, "Well fought.", before picking up a pair of pistols, passing one to Jamie, and turning to the class. "The fuck you still standing there for?" he asked, before pointing to the door. "RUN!" He yelled, inciting the class to run out of the room, with the brothers at their head.

As the class got close to the front door, Adam and Jamie backpedalled quickly, and pushed them back round the corner, just in time to avoid a torrent of bullets. "Son of a bitch!" Adam growled, before he and Jamie leaned round their corners, and started to open fire on the Yamainu outside. After a few seconds, they had eliminated a fair number of the Yamainu, but Adam took a shot to the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. "Adam!" Rika called out, before Adam saw a grenade roll to beside his hand. Smiling as he picked it up, he pulled the pin out, said, "Right back at you!", before throwing it out of the front door, ducking back behind his cover as it went off, killing the remaining Yamainu members stationed at the door. "Right, go!" Adam ordered, causing the class to run out, but the Games Club ran to the Charger and Skyline. "Get in!" Adam yelled, sliding over his bonnet, while shooting a couple more Yamainu members, giving the rest of the class room to escape. Nodding, Rika, Mion and Keiichi got into the Charger, and Rena, Satoko and Shion got into the Skyline. After sliding into the driver's seat, the brothers peeled off, and they were soon a fair distance away from the school.

* * *

Picking up the phone in his car, Adam passed it to Rika. "Can you call Miss Rumiko?" he asked, before Rika nodded, and started to punch in the number. After starting the call, she held it up to Adam's ear. _"Adam?"_ Chie's voice asked from the other end of the call. "Yeah. It's me, Miss Rumiko. Are you and the other kids safe?" he asked, before he heard Chie hum in confirmation. "Yeah, we are. What about you?" she asked. As Adam went to reply, he, along with his passengers, were caught off guard when the back of his car was rammed by a jeep. "Son of a bitch!" Adam growled, before he skidded around a corner. "I need to go, Chie. Just run!" he said, before hanging up, just as the jeep rammed him again. "Oh, you did _not_ just ram my car, asshole!" he said, before Jamie's voice came over the walkie-talkie. _"We need to get these bastards off our back, bro!"_ he said, before Adam looked to the Skyline, and nodded, before picking up his radio. "Agreed. What's your plan?" he asked, before Jamie replied, _"We do what we do best. We improvise."_ Smirking, Adam said, "Ride or Die." Looking over to Jamie, Adam heard his brother reply, _"Ride or Die"_. Replacing the walkie-talkie, Adam turned to Rika. "Ready?" he asked, before Rika nodded. "Ready." She said, causing Adam to nod in return. "What about you two?" he asked, looking in the rearview mirror. "Ready!" Mion and Keiichi said, before Adam smirked, and shifted his gearstick, speeding up, the Skyline following close behind.

After driving for a while, the Skyline and Charger were leading the jeeps up the road of the cliff where Adam and Jamie had met with Ōishi, before they saw another convoy of jeeps coming down the hill. Pulling on their handsticks, the brothers skidded to the side, causing the back of their cars to barely miss the edge of the cliff, and pull to a stop, facing the Yamainu jeeps. "Adam?" Rika asked, before Adam raised his hand off his gearstick, and waved it from side to side, signifying her to be quiet. As they watched, they saw the door to one of the jeeps open, and Takano herself stepped out, and a number of the Yamainu exited their jeeps, and pointed rifles at the cars.

"I have to say, I'm not usually impressed. But you two have caused more trouble than I thought you'd be capable of, despite my previous paying you." Takano said, before Mion looked to Adam. "You worked for her?" she demanded, before Adam looked straight ahead, and said, "We did. But we were hired to observe you, not kill you." Nodding, Mion saw Takano continue to speak. "Hand over the Furude girl, and the rest of you can walk away." She said, before Adam cracked his neck. Reaching down, he put the walkie-talkie into speech mode, as Rika said, "What's the plan, Adam?" Briefly looking to Jamie, Adam said, "You might want to put your helmets on for this one.", confusing the Club. "Helmets? What…" Mion said, before she spied a helmet at her feet. Picking it up, she placed it on her head, and Adam saw the rest of the Club do so. Scowling, Takano said, "Target the drivers!", causing the Yamainu to cock their rifles, just as Adam looked to Jamie and nod, before both of them shifted their gearsticks, and pulled their cars into doughnuts, kicking up a large dust cloud, obscuring them from view, and when it died down, the cars were seen to be pointing the opposite direction, facing out over the town. "Interesting." Takano said, just as Mion looked to Adam. "You're pointing the wrong way!" she said, before Adam smirked. "Am I?" he asked, revving his engine, enticing Jamie to do the same. "Fire on my mark!" they heard Takano yell, before Adam smirked.

"3!"

Shifting himself in his seat, Adam looked to his brother, who winked.

"2!"

"Hold on!" Adam said, revving the engine more.

"1!"

The brothers stepped on their accelerators, and sped forward, just as Takano yelled "Fire!", and the Yamainu opened fire on them. As the Club braced themselves, the cars flew off the cliff, crashing into the rocks on the side, causing them to roll down, the frames being torn apart, and disappear into the forest below, as the Yamainu ceased fire, and Takano walked to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. "Find them! Kill them all, but bring Furude to me!" she ordered, before the Yamainu bowed and took their leave.

* * *

 **With the brothers…**

"Ohhhhh!" Adam said, kicking open the door to the Charger, and climbing out, before reaching a hand back inside to help out Rika, Mion and Keiichi. After getting the last of the three out, he cracked his neck, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Reacting quickly, he spun round, slamming the one who grabbed him into the wreck of his Charger. "Whoa, whoa, friendly!" Jamie's voice cried out, causing Adam's eyes to widen, before he released the figure. "Sorry, bro." he said, before he saw Rena, Shion and Satoko standing behind them as he embraced his brother. "Damn shame about our rides." Jamie said, causing Adam to look at the wreckage of the vehicles. "Yeah. And after we went through the trouble of reinforcing the chassis for something like this." He said, before they saw a flash of light further into the forest. "The Yamainu." Rika said, before the Club looked to the brothers. "What do we do now?" Shion asked, before Adam cracked his knuckles. "We do the only thing we can…" he said, before he looked to the Club…

"We run."

Nodding in agreement, the Club took off running through the forest, just as they heard their cars explode. _"They're gonna pay for that."_ Adam thought to himself, as they ran.

* * *

After running for what felt like hours, the Club came to a halt when they saw a flash, followed by a gunshot. Skidding to a halt, the Club were shocked when they saw Keiichi fly backwards, and land on the ground, coughing up blood as he connected with the dirt. "Keiichi!" Mion yelled, running to her boyfriend's side, the rest of the Club following suit. "That…kinda hurt." Keiichi coughed out, spitting up blood as he laughed lightly. "Easy, Keiichi." Adam said, reaching out to his friend, but he was caught off guard when Keiichi batted his hand away. "Just run." He said, before Adam felt his last breath leave his body, and Keiichi fell limp. Looking up, the Club saw a Yamainu jeep parked up ahead, with Takano holding a smoking pistol, and several Yamainu members closing in on them. Growling as he clenched his fist, Adam saw Mion place one last kiss on Keiichi's lips.

"Guys…" Adam said, as he subtly palmed a smoke bomb, "Run!" he yelled, before throwing the smoke bomb down, encasing the area in a thick fog. When it died down, the Club was gone, but they had been forced to leave Keiichi's body behind. "Find them!" Takano yelled, before the Yamainu nodded, and dispersed, chasing the Club through the forest.

* * *

After running for a fair bit, the Club saw that a number of the Yamainu were ahead of them. "Jamie?" Adam asked, looking to his brother, who nodded. Sprinting ahead of the Club, they unsheathed knives they had hidden in their belts, and swiftly killed their targets by slicing their throats. As they regained their breath, the rest of the Club joined up with them. They then heard the calls of the Yamainu, as they got closer. Growling, Adam said, "These guys just don't give up." Nodding, Jamie clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You're right. They ain't gonna stop until Rika's dead. Maybe we can't stop them, but I _can_ slow them down." He said, before the Club turned to him in shock. "Jamie, you saw what those guys did to Keiichi. They will _kill you_." Adam said, before Jamie nodded. "I know. But, if I can save the ones I love…I can imagine no higher honour." He said, before Adam sighed. "Alright, just don't die, you idiot. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, but Shion, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, before the Sonozaki girl nodded, and walked over to him. Leaning down, Jamie whispered briefly in her ear, causing her to look him dead in the eye, before she lunged at him and kissed him full force. When she pulled back, Jamie smiled. "Right, well, you'd all better get going." He said, before the Club nodded, and went to leave, but Adam ran up to Jamie and hugged him. "Fight or Die, brother." He said, before Jamie smiled. "Fight or Die." He said, returning the hug, before he pushed Adam away. "Go. GO!" he ordered, before Adam nodded, and led the Club away.

* * *

After running further into the woods, the Club stopped once again when they heard another gunshot. Looking to Adam, the remaining members saw that his face had turned pale. Turning round, Adam was shocked when he saw Jamie stagger weakly into view, clutching a severe bullet wound on his left side. "Sorry, brother. I think I fucked it." Jamie coughed out, before he collapsed. Running over, Adam checked his pulse, but he growled when he felt nothing. "Is he…?" Shion asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, he's dead. And now…I'm pissed!" he said, before he stood up. "You girls, get Rika out of here. Anything happens to her, I'm holding you personally responsible." He said, going to go in the direction Jamie had come from, but Rika held him back.

"You can't go up against her, Adam! This world needs to end with me dying! I just found you, I can't lose you! I won't live in a world with my friends dead, especially the man I love!" she said, before Adam kneeled down to face her. "What are you talking about, Rika? You sound like you've done this before." He asked, before Rika nodded. "It's complicated, but I've been through many worlds, and I've always died shortly after Watanagashi." She explained, to the confusion of the girls, before Adam nodded. "And in these…other worlds, did Jamie and I ever appear?" he asked, before Rika shook her head. "I see. Well, I guess…we'd better hope we show up in the next one, eh?" he asked, before Rika nodded. "Alright, get going!" he said, going to stand back up, but Rika pulled him back down, and kissed him, full on the lips. When she pulled away, she said, "Now, go and kill that bitch!", making Adam smirk. "Go!" he said, before the girls nodded, and ran off, leaving him standing near Jamie's body. "Alright, let's see what you've got, Takano." He said, waiting for the woman to arrive.

Eventually, his target, along with a group of her men, ran up, and Takano immediately smirked. "Well well well, if it isn't the lonely little Adam Robertson! Ready to join your foolish brother in death?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Yeah, sure, but first, I wanna say something." He said, before Takano raised an eyebrow. "Fine." Smiling, Adam said, "I'm willing to let your men chase after Rika and her friends, but not you, Takano. You, I wanna talk to." He said, before the Yamainu looked to Takano, who nodded. "Bring Furude to me. Kill the rest." She ordered, before the Yamainu ran off.

"Okay, so let me clear one thing up; Why d'you wanna kill Rika?" Adam asked, causing Takano to smirk. "My grandfather. He made lots of research into Hinamizawa Syndrome, the same disease that killed poor Tomitake. But the fools at the World Health Organisation dismissed his findings, and branded him a laughing stock. Now, I am going to validate my grandfather's work, and become a god equal to Oyashiro-sama in power!" she said, before Adam smirked, and crossed his arms, making sure his hands went under his jacket. "Well, I'm certainly impressed. And to become a 'god', you have to kill a 10-year-old girl. Why?" he asked, before Takano laughed. "You wouldn't understand." She said, before Adam nodded. "Maybe not, but I understand two things that prevent me from siding with you." He retorted, making Takano tilt her head. "Oh? And what might they be?" she asked, causing the young Scotsman to smile, as his hand gripped round the handle of his target. "One; I'm in love with Rika, as I'm sure you're aware…" he said, making Takano nod. "And Two; which is the more obvious of the two…" he continued, pulling his target out of his sheath…

"You just killed my brother."

In a flash of steel, Adam's hand shot out from under his jacket, but just as the knife left his hand, there was a gunshot. As he stood, looking at his enemy, Adam's gaze went down to his chest, where a bright red pool was gathering on his chest. "Well, that's a first…" he coughed, looking back to his knife, only to find it embedded in the tree next to its intended target. "I missed." He stated, before he fell to the ground, next to his brother. "First time for everything." Takano said, stepping over to him. Looking up, Adam smiled. "I'm just a diversion. Shoot me if you want, or leave me to bleed out. Either way, Rika's farther away from you now. Either way…" he said, reaching up, grabbing her head and yanking her down, "I win." Growling, Takano pushed him off her, and aimed her pistol at him. "I'll see you in hell, Takano!" Adam laughed out, before Takano pulled her trigger a second time, and his vision went black…

* * *

As the girls ran ahead, they had to come to a stop when they heard the gunshot. Falling to her knees, Rika said, "There's no point. Why go on any more? Keiichi, Jamie and now Adam. They tried to help me, and they got murdered for their trouble.", before Mion grabbed her by the shoulders, and slapped her, to the shock of the remaining girls. "Crying about it won't change anything! If we let Takano get her hands on you, those three died for nothing! Is that what you want?" she demanded, before Rika shook her head. "Alright, well, I guess it's my turn. Shion…" Mion said, standing up and looking to her sister. "Keep Rika and Satoko safe. And Rena…" she said to her orange-haired friend. "Keep the rest of them safe." She ordered, before Rena nodded. "Alright, now go!" Mion ordered, running back towards the Yamainu. Pulling the other girls along with her, Rena led the group further into the woods, until they heard the next gunshot.

* * *

Rena fell next, after deciding to slow up Takano, but she sent Shion ahead to protect Rika and Satoko. After a brief conversation with Takano about how real the god Oyashiro was, Rena was killed by a shot to the heart. After this, Shion led the remaining two girls through the woods, until they reached a bridge. Halfway across, Shion's leg came out from under her, and she fell to the ground, bringing the other two down with her. Due to the delay the fall had given them, the Yamainu managed to catch up with them, and quickly tied their hands behind their backs, before pulling them back to Takano, depositing them in front of the Yamainu jeep, where the three girls saw they had also dumped the bodies of their friends. When Shion and Rika had seen the bodies of the Robertson brothers, they had began to cry, before Takano burst out laughing. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining your loved ones soon enough." She said, stepping over to Satoko, causing Shion to cry out, "Don't! Kill me instead, but leave Satoko alone!" Nodding, Takano immediately shot Shion in the head. "Alright, Satoko. I'll make you a deal. You like to play games?" Takano asked, causing the yellow-haired girl to nod. "Alright, here's the rules. I'm going to ask you a question. Answer correctly, and I'll let you go. Sound good?" Takano suggested, before Satoko nodded. "Alright, here's the question; Broccoli or Cauliflower, which one is green?" Takano asked, before Satoko went to answer, "Cauli…", before stopping herself. "Broccoli." She stated, causing Takano to smile. "Correct." She said, shooting Satoko in her head, killing her instantly.

"And now, for you, Rika." Takano said, stepping over to Rika, who glared at her. "I have one request." The blue-haired girl asked, causing Takano to halt. "Fine. What is it?" she asked, before Rika replied, "I wish that you kill me without putting me to sleep." Raising an eyebrow, Takano said, "What? You don't wish for a comfortable death?" Shaking her head, Rika said, "I wish to carve you tearing my stomach open onto my soul. That way, when I see you again, I will know you are my enemy." Nodding, Takano looked to the Yamainu. "Gag her and load her into the jeep." She ordered, before her men did as ordered, and gagged Rika, before depositing her on the back seat of the jeep. Getting into the driver's seat, Takano started to drive towards the Furude shrine.

Arriving at the shrine, the Yamainu placed Rika on the altar, and Takano withdrew a scalpel. As she prepared to plunge it into Rika's chest, the girl herself looked up, and she was shocked to see ghostly images of her friends appear. First Keiichi, then followed by Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Jamie, and finally, to Rika's immense joy, Adam. Looking down on Rika, all the members of the Club smiled at her, and placed their hands on top of hers, only for them to be followed by a smaller hand. Looking over, the Club saw the ghost of a purple-haired girl in what looked like ritual robes. _"Hanyuu!"_ Rika thought to herself, and the purple-haired girl nodded, just as Takano swiped the knife down, and blood splashed over the altar…

* * *

 **Immediately after…**

Regaining consciousness, Rika sat up, and looked around the void she was in, various glass shards floating around, detailing the outcome of the various other worlds she had visited. As she stood up, she was joined by Hanyuu. "We almost had it." Rika said, putting her face into her hands. "I believed we could do it, and we almost did." She said, before a voice she recognised caused her to look up, where she saw her friends. "We _all_ believed we could do it, Rika." Keiichi said, before Adam shook his head. "Not _all_ of us, Keiichi." He said, stepping over to Hanyuu. "We were believing we could do it, that we could defeat fate, but you gave up." He said, causing the purple-haired girl to nod. "I thought that world would end as it always did." She said, before Jamie cleared his throat. "Well, here's what we do. We do it one more time, and this go around, we _win_." He said, before the Club nodded. Placing his hand in front of him, Jamie said, "Together?" Looking to each other and nodding, the Club members said, "Together!", and placed their hands on top of his, except for Hanyuu. Looking over to her, Adam said, "We can do this. If you help us.", causing the girl to nod, and place her hand on top of the pile, causing a flash of light to fill the void. _"One more go. We can do this! One more world…"_ Rika thought to herself, as the Club vanished from the void…

* * *

 **A/N: And...that was weird. I've** ** _never_** **written a death for the OC version of myself. Well, there's always the next world. See you in Chapter 9 - A New World. Madman out!**


	9. A New World

**A/N: Welcome back to** ** _When The Brothers Cry_** **! Sorry for not uploading anything for a while, guys. I have no excuse, as I have been playing my Xbox and Playstation, coming up with new story ideas, and watching anime. That, and I suffered from an illness for a while, so that sucked. Well, anyways, enjoy Chapter 9 - A New World!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – A New World**

 _Hinamizawa School, 1983_

"Good morning, class!" Chie Rumiko called, as she entered the room. "Good morning, Miss Chie!" the children called back, as she placed a set of files on her table. "Well, children, I hope you all had a good weekend, as we have a few new students joining us today, but only _one_ is here right now. I hope you make them feel welcome when they all arrive." Chie continued, before she called through the open door, "You can come in now!" With a small "Hauhau!", the class saw a purple haired girl with horns walk into the room. "Hi, I'm…Hanyuu Furude. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, causing the class to gasp at her cuteness. "So, she shares the family name as Rika." Keiichi said, looking to his blue-haired friend, who nodded. "She's a distant cousin of mine." She explained, before the new girl bowed, and was directed to her seat. "Now, we just have to wait for the other two." Chie said to herself, before the class heard a faint rumble. "What was that?" Keiichi asked, before the class ran to the windows and looked out, where they saw a Dodge Charger and Nissan Skyline pull into the car park of the school. Unbeknownst to them, little Rika and Hanyuu were looking to each other, thinking to themselves, _"Yes! They're back!"_ , as they saw the driver doors of the cars open, and two figures stepped out. "Alright, I'm going to greet the new arrivals. Please, stay here." Chie said, exiting the room, as Rika looked at the driver of the Charger longingly.

* * *

 **Outside, in the parking lot…**

. "You think this is the place, Adam?" the first boy asked, before the second looked round. "Let's see, running track, supply sheds, cars in the car park, educational look of the building, kids looking at us from the windows, and lastly, that sign behind us that says 'Hinamizawa School'. I'm going to say yes, this is the place, Jamie." He said sarcastically, as he shut the door of his Charger. "Fuck you, bro." Jamie said, shutting the door to the Skyline. "Love you too, big brother." Adam said, before he saw Chie and the school principal, Kaieda, coming out of the building. "Look alive." He said, slapping Jamie on the shoulder, and nodding towards the two adults, causing his brother to look round, as the two adults reached them.

"You two are the Robertson brothers, I presume?" Kaieda asked, before Adam nodded. "Aye, that'd be us. I'm Adam, and the twig over there's my brother Jamie." He said, before both of the brothers shook the hands of both Kaieda and Chie. "Nice rides." Kaieda said, nodding to the cars. "We're aware." Jamie said, before the teachers smirked. "Well, I suppose we should get you introduced to the rest of the class, shouldn't you?" Chie asked, before Adam gestured forward. "Lead on." He said, before he and his brother were led inside. After they reached the door to the classroom, Kaieda took his leave from them, and Chie turned to the brothers. "Could you please wait out here for a minute?" she asked, before the brothers leaned on the wall, and nodded. "Alright, just come in when I say." She said, before entering the class.

"So, we prepared to live more than a couple of days in this town, Adam?" Jamie asked, before his brother looked to him. "Better than living in the shithole called Vale." Adam stated, before Jamie shrugged. "Touché." He stated, before they both heard Chie say, "You can come in now!" Pushing themselves off the wall, the brothers entered the classroom, where they were introduced to the rest of the children by Miss Rumiko, before they bowed. "Pleasure to meet you all! We hope we can all get along!" they said, straightening back up. "Alright, now if you two could take the table over there, the first subject is Maths, but since you two have done this work before, you two have this class free." Chie said, gesturing to a table over to the side of the room. Nodding, the brothers walked over to the table and sat down. As Chie started the class, Adam and Jamie reached into their bags, and withdrew what they would need for their free class.

* * *

 **About an hour later…**

About halfway through the Maths class, while he was reading a book, Adam felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that he was looking at Rika. "Yes, how can I help you, Miss…?" he asked, trailing off when he realised he didn't know the girl's name. "Oh, I'm Rika Furude! If I could ask, can you help me with this?" She asked, holding out her Maths book. Looking to his brother, who smirked, Adam nodded. "Alright, Rika, jump up." He said, patting the empty seat next to him, as he took Rika's Maths book. Complying, Rika jumped up into the seat, then pushed it closer to Adam, so she could see the book, but also causing Jamie to let out a near-unaudible chuckle. "Right, which ones do you need help with?" Adam asked Rika, who pointed out the questions she needed help with. "Oh, I can see how you'd need help. Right, well, basically what you do is multiply this out, add that number on, divide by this, then carry the one." He said, double underlining the answer he reached. "Oh, so that's how you do that!" Rika said, before Adam nodded. "Just do the same as I did for the rest. Guarantee you'll find it easier now." He said, passing the book back to Rika. "Alright, thanks, Adam!" she said, before heading back to her seat next to Satoko, Adam smiling as he watched her.

"Ahh, young love!" Jamie sighed, before Adam growled, and stepped on his foot. "Stow it, Jamie." He said, before Jamie smirked. "Oh, come on. You were making googly eyes at Rika there. I may be a dick, Adam, but I'm not thick." He stated, making Adam scoff. "Sometimes you shock me. She's about 7 years too young for me. Now you? I see you eyeing up that green haired girl up the back of the class." He retorted, making Jamie scowl. "I was _not_. Heads up, by the way." He said, making Adam raise up a hand, and catch an oncoming piece of paper that had been slingshotted to him between two of his fingers. Looking round and smirking, Adam saw that Mion had a shocked look on her face. Unfurling the paper, Adam read,

 _To the Robertson brothers…_

 _You may just be newcomers to our class, but you two strike me as potential Club material. Can you please hang back after school finishes?_

 _Mion Sonozaki, AKA the green-haired girl in the full uniform._

 _P.S. The other green-haired girl, the one in uniform, minus the vest, is my sister Shion. Tell that to your brother, Adam, as I noticed the stares he was giving her._

As Adam read the note, his brain was working in overdrive. _"Club? Wonder what kind of Club we're dealing with here."_ He thought to himself, before Jamie asked, "What's up, bro?" Passing the note over to him, Adam looked back over to Mion, who he could see was smirking, even though she was looking at the table. After reading the note, Jamie passed it back over to Adam. "So, we doing it?" he asked, before Adam picked up his pencil, and scrawled a reply. "What do you think?" he asked rhetorically, as he folded the paper back into the projectile it used to be, placed a rubber band between two of his fingers, and slingshotted the paper back to Mion, hitting her on the top of the head. Glaring to him, Mion picked up the paper, and read the reply. Looking back up, she nodded to the brothers, with them returning the gesture, before they all got back to work…

* * *

 **Later on…**

After school ended, the brothers waited behind after the final class ended, as they saw Mion walk up to them. "So, what can we do for you, Miss Sonozaki?" Adam asked, before the green-haired girl smiled. "I wanna formally invite you two to become the new members of our Club!" she said, gesturing up to the back of the room, where the rest of the Club was pushing tables together. "So, what exactly does this Club of yours do?" Jamie asked, before Mion cleared her throat. "We try to come out ahead of others through tests of strength, intelligence and cunning!" she said, before Jamie raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked to Adam, who was smirking. "You get what she's on about, bro?" he asked, before Adam chuckled. "To be blunt, they play games." He said, before looking to Mion. "Am I right?" he asked, before Mion nodded. "Well, are you two in?" she asked, before Adam looked to Jamie, who shrugged. "Yeah." He said, looking to Mion. "We're in." Smiling, Mion clapped her hands together. "Great! Now, if you'll meet us up the back, we can get started on your entrance exam!" she said, before heading back up to join the rest of the Club. Looking to Jamie as they both stood up, Adam said, "Well, better than laying around the house doing fuck all.", gaining a nod from Jamie. "I'll give you that one." The older brother replied, as the two pulled their chairs over and sat down.

"So, what game you lot playing today?" Jamie asked, before Shion smiled. "Rummy. Know it?" she asked, causing the brothers to look to each other, and grin. "Please. We _own_ this game." Adam said, before Mion smiled the same grin as her sister, and started to shuffle the cards. "We'll see about that." She said, going to deal, but she was cut off by the door sliding open, followed by the purple-haired girl that transferred to the school walking in. _"Hanyuu, if I remember correctly."_ Adam thought to himself. "What can we do for you, Hanyuu?" Mion asked, causing the girl to look to Rika pleadingly, only for Rika to smile, and look away. "I'm not going to help you. If you want something, ask for it yourself." She said, causing the girl to pale. "I…I…I want to join your club!" she said, causing the Club members to look to each other. "Well, you're in luck, Hanyuu. We've got two members going through their entrance exams right now." Rena piped up, gesturing to the brothers, who waved. "Take a seat, and we'll see what you've got." Mion said, before Hanyuu nodded and took a seat. "Alright, now that that's sorted…" Mion said, starting to deal out the cards…

"Game On!"

* * *

 **After a few games…**

"I'm out!" Adam said, placing down his finished hand, marking his latest victory in his streak, with Jamie following after him. "Well, I'll admit; I am impressed." Mion said, placing her hand down, before looking up to the brothers in time to see them bump their fists together. "You two _are_ good." Shion said, following her sister, before the brothers smirked. "Yeah, our family had a _lot_ of free time in Scotland before we came here, so we kept ourselves preoccupied." Jamie explained, as Rika, Hanyuu, Satoko and Rena placed down their cards, leaving Keiichi the only one still holding cards. "Why?" he asked, placing down his cards. "Why do I _always_ lose?" Leaning over, Adam clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep this in mind for the future, mate; _Never_ take a Scotsman, especially a Robertson, on in a card game. Trust me, you _will_ lose." He said, before Mion scoffed. "Oh, really? We'll see about that, Adam. One day, I will have my vengeance!" she said, before Adam and Jamie smiled. "I look forward to that day, whenever it may be." Adam said, before looking to the watch on his wrist. Looking back to his brother, he nodded, before both of the brothers pushed their chairs back and stood up. "We'll see you around, you lot. We've got stuff to do." Jamie said, passing his brother his bag, before the Club nodded. "Alright, we'll see you two later." Mion said, before the brothers left the room.

Outside, the brothers walked over their cars. After they got into the driver's seats, Adam heard the walkie-talkie attached to his dashboard buzz to life. _"What do you wanna do now, bro?"_ Jamie's voice asked, causing Adam to smirk, and pick up his radio. "We're gonna have to get acclimatised to this town, bro. How'd you feel about a race?" he asked, before he heard the Skyline's engine rev. _"Sounds good."_ Jamie replied, before Adam said, "Let's do it.", placed his radio down, and revved the Charger's engine. Looking to each other, the brothers shifted their gearsticks, and sped out of the grounds in a cloud of dust.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

"So, what we playing today?" Adam asked the Club, as he and Jamie joined them after school ended. "Well, I know you two are males, and you've just joined the Club, but today this is a bit more, shall I say, intimate." Mion explained, as the Club saw her place a glass bottle on the table. "You gotta be kidding me. Spin the Bottle?" Jamie asked, before Mion grinned. "What's wrong, Jamie? Scared?" she asked, causing the elder Robertson to look to his brother, who raised an eyebrow. "Well, Jamie? You heard the lady. Scared?" Adam asked sarcastically, smiling when he saw Jamie clench his fist. "Alright then, bro, I'll play along." Jamie said hesitantly, before the brothers looked back to Mion. "Well, if we're ready…" She said, reaching for the bottle, before Shion held out her hand. "I propose that we add one rule. If one boy gets another on their spin, if they choose to, they should be able to spin again. That sound good?" she asked, before Mion nodded. "I agree." She said, before the Club nodded. "Alright, if we're all agreed…" Adam said, reaching for the bottle. Taking a hold of the bottle, he said…

"Game On!"

* * *

 **A/N: And I hope you enjoyed that! I know this chapter simply seems like a rewrite of the first chapter, but for those unfamiliar with** ** _Higurashi_** **, the show is built on repeating the same time period over and over, with slight changes changing the outcome of each arc. Come to think of it, sounds a lot like a Playstation game. Anyway, I'll see you in Chapter 10 - Spin The Bottle II! Madman out!**


	10. Spin the Bottle II

**A/N: Welcome back to _When The Brothers Cry_! Sorry for the long wait guys, I had problems with accessing the Internet, which was annoying, as this chapter has been sitting completed on my laptop for a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Spin The Bottle II**

Grasping the top of the bottle firmly, Adam spun it, with the top of it spinning to a stop pointing at Rika. "Well, how about that." Jamie said, making Adam scowl. "Shut it, Jamie." He said, stamping on his brother's foot, before he turned to Rika. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Rika." He said, before Rika smiled, and lunged at him, kissing him full on the lips, but also managing to get her tongue inside his mouth, which caught the boy off guard. After a few seconds, the two of them broke apart, and Rika said, "Well, you're not a half bad kisser, Adam. ~Nippa!~", making Adam smirk. "Not half bad yourself, Furude." He said, as Rika sat back down at her chair. _"What the hell was that? A ten year old shouldn't be able to kiss like that."_ Adam thought to himself in shock, as, unbeknownst to him, Rika was thinking, _"Just like old times."_

Next up in line to spin was Jamie. When the bottle finally skidded to a stop, it was pointing at Shion. "Well, how 'bout that?" Adam said, mocking Jamie's earlier statement. "Screw you, Adam." He said, before Shion smirked. "Ready for a little Sonozaki action, Robertson?" she asked, causing Jamie to smirk himself, in an attempt to regain some of his lost face. "Please, I'm Scottish. Robertsons are ready for anything!" he said, before Shion lunged at him, and kissed him the exact same way that Rika had kissed Adam, before pulling back. As Shion sat back in her seat, a smug look on her face, Jamie was struggling to form coherent sentences. Raising an eyebrow, Adam waved his hand in front of his brother's face. "You alright, Jamie? If I didn't know any better, I would say you were in love." He asked, before Jamie simply shook his head, snapping himself out of his trance. "Well, that was certainly interesting to watch." Mion said, looking to her sister. "You look like you enjoyed yourself." She pointed out, before Shion shrugged. "Meh, he's cute. Can you blame me?" the younger Sonozaki twin asked, causing Mion to smile.

"Well, I'm next." Mion said, before spinning the bottle. After a few seconds, the bottle came to a halt, the bottle top pointing at Keiichi. As the girl and boy blushed, Adam smirked and leant over to Jamie. " _This should be interesting._ " He whispered, causing his brother to smirk and nod. Looking back to the Club, the two saw Mion was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her face looking at the floor. "Oh, for the love of…" Keiichi groaned, before shifting closer to her and placing a hand on her chin, using it to lift Mion's head, kissing the girl's lips lightly. Although he only meant to make it a quick kiss, he was caught off guard by Mion quickly regaining her composure and returning the kiss. As they got wrapped up in what they were doing, Adam saw, out of the corner of his eye, Jamie being passed a note by Shion. Unfolding it and smiling, Jamie passed the note to Adam. Looking down, Adam quickly read the note…

 _"Mion's been wanting this for a while, due to her having a massive crush on Keiichi, and based on what we're seeing, the feeling's mutual."_

Smiling, Adam scrunched up the note, before he looked towards the kissing pair, before aiming his throw, and tossing the paper ball, with it arcing through the air, and cleanly landing in the bin on the other side of the room, before he looked back to the Club, who were all smiling at him, before Keiichi and Mion finally broke apart.

"Fucking hell, Mion, you almost suffocated the poor boy!" Adam said, causing Mion to blush, before he looked to Keiichi, who was almost as red as Mion. "You looked like you enjoyed that, Keiichi." Jamie said, before the boy smirked, just as Shion cleared her throat. "Guess I'm up." She said, reaching for the bottle, before spinning it with all of her might. After a few seconds, the bottle came to a stop, with the top of the bottle pointing at Satoko. "Well, this should be fun!" Shion laughed, before Satoko pushed her chair backwards from the table in fear. "You ate pumpkin earlier." She said, glaring at Shion, who smirked. "Maybe, but are you really going to turn down a challenge?" she asked, clearly baiting the girl, who froze. Knowing that Satoko wouldn't allow a simple fear to damage her reputation, Shion simply placed her chin in her hand, and stared at Satoko, who growled, before sighing in exasperation. "Fine!" she said, before she allowed Shion to kiss her quickly. After only a few seconds, Satoko broke away, covering her mouth. "Disgusting." She groaned, causing Shion to chuckle. "Don't lie, you loved it." She said, before lying back in her chair.

"Me next!" Rika said, before spinning the bottle. When it stopped, it was pointing at Hanyuu. "Hauhau…" the purple haired girl whined, before Rika flashed an evil grin, and all but tackled her to the floor, locking lips with her. After a few seconds, they broke apart, with Rika wearing a smug smile, and Hanyuu her face beet red. "Jesus, Rika. Remind me never to piss you off." Adam said, causing the girl to wink at him, before Satoko chuckled. "Well, I'm up!" she said, spinning the bottle, with it coming to a stop on Adam.

"You don't have to kiss me, Satoko. Not unless you want to." Adam said, causing Jamie to chuckle lightly, only for his younger brother to stamp on his foot yet again. "Thanks, Adam, but I've got a reputation to uphold." The yellow-haired girl said quietly, before kissing Adam for a few seconds, pulling back afterwards. "Well, I can see why Rika enjoyed kissing you, Adam." She said, causing the Club to laugh, as Adam blushed. "Well, I aim to please." He said, scratching the back of his neck, before Rena piped up. "Time for Rena to spin!" she squealed, before spinning the bottle. "Who's it gonna be?" she asked, before the bottle stopped on Mion. "Oh! Come here, Mion!" she said, before moving in a blur, tackling the poor girl to the ground, before glomping her. "So kyute!" she squealed, when she finally broke away from the club leader, rubbing her cheek against Mion's. "Alright, I think that's enough." Adam said, clasping the girl round the collar, and planking her down onto her seat. "Sorry." Rena said, when she finally snapped out of her "Kawaii Mode". Nodding, Adam looked to Hanyuu. "Your turn." He said, sitting back down. Nodding, the horned girl spun the bottle, with finally coming to a halt on Adam himself yet again.

"Hauhau…" the girl squeaked, flashing a look towards Rika, who smiled. "Go on." She said, before Hanyuu pushed her chair out, and slowly walked over to Adam. "Ready?" he asked, before the girl nodded, and allowed him to gently kiss her. "How was that?" he asked, before Hanyuu smiled. "It was nice. Thank you, Adam." She said, before bouncing along back to her seat. _"She's just as cute as Rika."_ Adam thought to himself, as he readjusted himself on his seat, before Jamie said, "My brother, the womaniser of the entire Furude clan!" he said, before Adam raised his foot, and went to stamp on his brother's, but he saw Rika smiling, which caused him to lower his foot back down. "I wouldn't complain. Not if it means I get to kiss Adam again." She said bluntly, causing Adam to fall backwards, out of his seat, in shock. "Son of a bitch!" he groaned, clasping his head, before he got back to his feet, and pulled his chair back up with him. "Rika, I don't think you should be saying things like that." He said, causing Rika to smile and shrug. "It's the truth." She said, causing the Club to laugh again.

"Adam, there something you're not telling me?" Jamie asked, before Adam raised his leg and slammed it onto Jamie's foot. As his brother squirmed in pain, Adam looked to Keiichi, who had yet to spin. "You're up, mate." He said, before Keiichi nodded. "Sure." He said, before reaching for the bottle. When it came to a stop, it was pointing at Shion. "Well, I'll be damned. Seems Keiichi's trying to seduce the entire Sonozaki clan!" Adam said, after finally lifting his leg, releasing Jamie's foot. As Jamie massaged his aching foot, Keiichi blushed. "Shut it, Adam. You ready, Shion?" he asked, before Shion smirked. "Always." She said, before lunging, and locking lips with Keiichi. After a few seconds, the two broke apart. "Not bad, Maebara." Shion said, smirking. "Not bad at all."

"So, who's next?" Mion asked, before Adam looked to the watch on his wrist. " _Shit._ " He said, before he cleared his throat. "Sorry, girls. My brother and I need to get going. We got something to do." He said, before looking to Jamie, who passed him his schoolbag. "That's actually a good point. We do need to call it quits here." Mion said, before the Club packed up, and followed the brothers outside.

* * *

As he and Jamie went to walk over to the cars, Adam heard Rena say to Keiichi, "I'm sorry, Maebara, but I can't go treasure-hunting tonight. I have to go to the town to do some shopping.", causing him to pipe up. "Well, Rena, if you want, my brother and I are heading down to the town ourselves. If you want, we can give you a lift." He said, before Rena nodded. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" she squealed, before Rika stepped forward. "There's a few things I need to get as well. Could I trouble you for a lift too?" she asked, before Adam looked to Jamie, who shrugged. "Up to you, bro. I've not got a problem with it." The older brother said, before Adam nodded, and looked back to Rika. "Sure. See you two in a bit, then?" he asked, as he wrote down an address on two pages of a notebook, tore them out, and passed them to the 2 girls. "Sure, Adam. See you soon!" Rika said, before she grabbed Hanyuu and Satoko's arms. "Let's get going, you guys!" she said, before they nodded, and all three of them ran towards where they stored their bikes. Unbeknownst to anyone, except Hanyuu, Rika was thinking to herself, _"Hah! Yes, I changed the fate of this world! Along with that, I get to spend some time with Adam!"_

"Alright, well, come by in an hour or so, and we'll drive you." Adam said, before Rena saluted him. "I'll see you there!" she said, before Adam chuckled, and nodded to his brother. Opening the driver side doors, both of the brothers entered their cars, and a few seconds later, they were tearing out of the courtyard, kicking up a large cloud of dust…

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours later…**

At their house, Adam and Jamie were sitting in their living room, hands clasped round two steaming mugs, before they heard the door knock. "About fucking time, eh?" Jamie asked his brother, who chuckled, before he went over to the door, and opened it. Behind it, he saw Rena and Rika, who had changed into more casual outfits; Rena had swapped out her uniform for a sailor's outfit, and Rika had changed into a nice light green dress, which Adam thought looked quite good on her.

"Alright, you two?" he said, before stepping to the side, allowing the two to enter. "Make yourselves at home. Just give us a minute, then we can get going. Sound good?" he asked, before the girls nodded. "Take all the time you need, Adam. We're in no rush." Rena stated, before the brothers downed the rest of their drinks, and entered their rooms, closing the doors behind them, so they could get ready.

As the brothers got ready to head out, Rena and Rika decided to have a look at the various photographs around the room, until they came across a picture of what looked like the two brothers, along with two women, standing in front of 4 cars, the Skyline and Charger among them in the background. _"Never heard of this in the last world. Who are they, ex-girlfriends?"_ Rika thought to herself, before a voice caused them to jump. "The woman in the middle is our mother, Lisa. The smaller girl is our little sister, Libby." Jamie explained, before he walked over, took the photo from Rika, who had picked it up to examine it, and replaced it on the fireplace. _"Oh, thank Oyashiro-sama, they're just the rest of their family! So I'd be Adam's first romantic relationship in this world, then, if that's the case?"_ Rika thought, staring at the picture.

"You sound like you admire them." Rika said, before Adam's voice joined them. "Yeah, we do. After all, our mother taught the both of us how to handle a car." He said, before he closed his bedroom door. "Well, there's that, along with her most important lesson she taught us, Adam." Jamie said, before Adam nodded. "True enough, bro; 'Blood makes you related, but loyalty makes you family.' Also, there's no such thing as friends, only family." He repeated, making Rika smile. _"So, that's where they learned that mindset. Huh. I'd love to meet Lisa someday. She sounds like a remarkable woman. I wonder how she'd feel about me & Adam…"_ the girl thought to herself, making her cheeks flare up in embarrassment, before she heard Rena say, "Well, I think that's a fine pair of lessons to live by! It would explain how you and Jamie are so close!", which caused the brothers to look to each other, and shrug. "You've got a point, Rena, but there's more to it than that. One day, we'll let you know." Jamie said, before he looked to his watch. "We should get going, before it gets too late. You two ready?" he asked, getting nods from the two girls. "Alright, follow us." He said, leading them out of the house, and into the garage, where the two cars were parked.

"So, who's riding with who?" Adam asked, after locking the front door of the house. "I'll ride with Jamie." Rena said, stepping over to the Skyline, before Rika nodded. "And if it's alright with you, I wanna see what the Charger can do, Adam!" she said, turning to her crush, who looked to her. "~Nippa!~" she said, causing Adam to chuckle. "Alright, hop in." he said, opening the passenger side door, before she nodded, and leapt up into the seat, fastening her seatbelt afterwards. Shutting the door, Adam walked over to the driver's side, and slid in, before he picked up his walkie-talkie. "Sure you can keep up, bro?" he asked, before Jamie replied by way of a middle finger and the engine of the Skyline roaring. "Alright…" Adam said, looking to Rika, who smiled…

"Let's ride!"

Slamming on the accelerator, Adam shifted his gearstick, and the Charger tore out of the garage, the Skyline following close behind.

As they sped down the street, Adam saw Rika was smiling. "Enjoying yourself, Rika?" he asked, receiving a nod from the blue-haired girl. "Yes, actually. For some reason, when I'm in this car with you Adam, I feel…nostalgic, for lack of a better term." She replied, causing Adam to smirk. "Yeah, I know what you mean. For some crazy reason, I'm also feeling a sense of déjà vu." He said, making Rika smirk. "Well, if that's the case, shall we see what this car and its driver can really do?" she asked, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "You're not scared we're gonna crash if we go any faster?" he asked in surprise, before Rika shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She stated simply, before a smirk ghosted across Adam's face, just as he shifted the Charger's gearstick into a higher level, causing the car to pick up speed.

* * *

 **In the Skyline…**

In the older brother's car, Jamie and Rena had noticed the Charger's increase in speed, causing Jamie to grip the wheel tighter. "He's showing off. What the hell are you doing, Adam?" he asked, causing Rena to look at him in worry. "What's up?" she asked, before Jamie looked to her. "Hold on." He said, before he shifted gears, speeding up as well, eventually catching up to the Charger, just as Adam slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a stop below some traffic lights. Pulling up beside him, Jamie lowered his window, as Adam did the same. Looking to Rika, Jamie asked, "He did the Stare and Drive, didn't he?", getting a nod from the girl, before he growled. "He got that from me!" he spat, before he drove off. Luckily, he missed the raised eyebrow Adam sent Rika's way, before his little brother drove after him.

* * *

 **Later that evening, in town…**

"Alright, now that we've got everything, I'm starving! How about some food?" Jamie asked, before Rena nodded. "How about that place there?" she asked, pointing to a building across the street. Turning round, the brothers read the sign. "Angel Mort. Sounds interesting." Adam said, before he and Jamie followed the girls into the building.

Sitting down at a booth near the window, the group were soon approached by one of the waiters. "What can I get for you all?" an eerily familiar voice asked, causing the brothers to whip their heads round in shock, where they saw Shion standing in front of them, wearing a maid's uniform. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, Shion, seeing you here! Love the uniform, by the way!" Adam said, while flashing a look over to Jamie, who was awestruck by Shion's outfit. "Thank you, Adam!" she said, bowing to him. "Now, what can I get you?" she said, before Adam picked up the menu. "My brother and I will take the fried chicken." He said after a few seconds, before Shion nodded, and wrote down the orders. "And Rena and Rika, I'm presuming the usual?" she asked, getting a nod from the two girls. "Alright, I'll be back in a bit with your orders." She said, before taking her leave.

"Here, let me just get that for you, bro." Adam said, before reaching over the table, and pushing Jamie's jaw back up, as it was hanging open. "You were beginning to drool." He said, before Jamie scowled. "I was not drooling!" he said, before Adam smirked. "Yeah, and _I'm_ not a sarcastic arsehole." He said, before Jamie scoffed. "Alright, you've made your point… _prick_." He said, muttering the last part under his breath, before he got to his feet. "I actually left something in the Skyline. I'll be back in a minute." He said, before Adam held out an arm to stop him. "Can you actually fetch me my wallet, bro? I left it in the Charger's driver door." He asked, passing his keys to Jamie. "Sure." The older brother replied, taking the keys and leaving the restaurant.

"Hey, Adam, can I ask you something?" Rena asked, the boy in question turning to face her. "Sure. Fire away, Rena." He said, before she nodded. "Why do you and Jamie insult each other so much, but when it comes down to it, you always stick by each other?" she questioned, making Adam chuckle. "Remember what we taught you earlier? The lesson our mum taught us?" he asked, before Rika nodded. "Blood makes you related, but it's loyalty that makes you family, right?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Correct, Rika. But there's another part to that, like I mentioned. And it's; You never turn your back on family. Even when they do. So, that's how we always give each other a fair amount of stick, but can be the tightest pair of comrades you'll ever see." He explained, making the girls smile, before Shion walked back up with their orders. "Here you are!" she said, placing the meals down, before noticing Jamie's empty seat. "Jamie away to the toilet?" she asked Adam, who shook his head and jerked it towards the window. "Nah, he's outside, getting something from the motors." He stated, causing Shion to look out the window. "You might wanna rethink that statement." She said, causing Adam and his companions to look out the window, where they saw Jamie engaged in what looked like a heated conversation with a trio of bikers.

"Ahh, I'm sure Jamie can handle himself! He's a big boy, after all!" Adam said, before Rika turned to him in anger. "Adam, he's your brother! Also, what happened to never turning your back on family?" she demanded, making Adam roll his eyes. "Alright." He said, before getting out of his seat, and speedwalking out of the restaurant. Crossing the street, he managed to reach the lead biker just as he was about to throw a punch at Jamie, and grabbed his arm, causing the man to look at him. "No one hits my brother." He said, before spinning the man round, and tossing him into the thug's bikes, sending them crashing to the ground, but also knocking the man unconscious. "You'll pay for that!" another of the bikers said, before Jamie said, "Hey! Don't leave me out!", and kicked him backwards, before his friend hurried to help him up. "Which one d'you want?" Adam asked of his brother, to which Jamie replied, "The one on the left." Nodding, Adam cracked his knuckles. "Sounds good. I'm gonna enjoy this…" he said, before they launched themselves at their opponents…

After a brief but brutal scrap, the bikers were struggling to get their rides off their leader, as their injuries kept them in constant pain. "And let it be known, you two; Fuck with my brother again, and I'll make this look like child's play. Got it?" Adam asked, getting a brief nod from them. "Good, now…" he said, before he and Jamie helped them get their leader out from under the bikes, before he regained consciousness. "Piss off!" he finished, causing the three to hop on the bikes and tear off.

Turning to Jamie, Adam saw him keeled over, struggling to catch his breath. "You alright, bro?" he asked in concern, before Jamie waved him off. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little winded." He replied, making Adam chuckle. "Getting old?" he asked jokingly, but Jamie glared at him. "Not funny." He breathed out, before Adam shrugged. "Meh, worth it. Now, how about we go and get that meal we paid for?" he asked, before Jamie nodded. "Sounds good." He said, before following Adam back inside. Little did they know, Rika had seen the whole fight, and the conversation after, and was thinking…

 _"A different outcome. The timeline of this world is changed from previously. Could we actually do it…_

 _Could we actually beat fate?"_

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, considering how long you had to wait for it. I'll see you all in the next chapter, A Different Path. Madman out!**


	11. A Different Path

**A/N: Welcome back to _When The Brothers Cry_! Sorry for how long I've been inactive, but there's been two major factors keeping me from getting this chapter out. 1, my laptop actually broke, and I had to wait on a friend repairing it. 2, I've been suffering from a severe case of "Writer's ADD", and I couldn't write too much on this story, without changing to another story. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – A Different Path**

After the brawl outside Angel Mort, and returning Rika and Rena home, Adam and Jamie had driven back to their home, and parked their cars, before they entered their house again, and packed away their shopping. Afterwards, they collapsed onto the couch, before Adam noticed something. "You alright? You're being uncharacteristically quiet." he asked Jamie, who chuckled. "It's nothing." The older brother replied, before Adam smirked. "Jamie, I can tell when you're bullshitting." He said, causing Jamie to suck his teeth. "Alright. I'll be honest with you. Could you ease off on backing me up sometimes? It's getting a tad tiresome." He asked, before Adam scowled. "What you on about?" he asked, before Jamie rubbed his jaw. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you backing me up earlier, but I've got to learn to handle myself sometimes." He explained, getting a sigh from Adam. "You sure?" the younger brother asked, causing Jamie to nod. "Alright. I'll back off next time. Just remember, you need me, don't hesitate to ask." He said, drawing a smile from Jamie. "Thanks bro." he said, holding up a fist. Bumping his against Jamie's, Adam pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to bed. I'm fucking knackered!" he said, causing Jamie to chuckle. "Alright, I'll see you the morra, bro." the elder brother said, before Adam nodded, and went into his room. Closing the door behind him, he turned and fell backwards onto his bed. Almost immediately, he fell asleep, entering into the world of dreams…

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

After getting ready for school, Adam met up with Jamie in the garage, smiling when he saw him working on his car. "You ready to go?" he asked, causing Jamie to look at him. "Yeah." The older brother replied, closing his hood. "Just making a few modifications." He said, before Adam nodded. "Let's get going." He said, opening his Charger door. Doing the same with the Skyline, Jamie smiled. "Ride or Die." He said, prompting a chuckle from Adam. "Ride or Die." He said, before sliding into the driver's seat of the Charger, as his brother entered the Skyline. Picking up the walkie talkie in his car, Adam said, "Race you there?", before he looked to Jamie, who nodded. _"Just don't cheat this time, little brother."_ He said, causing Adam to smirk, as he placed his walkie talkie back down. "Gotta let that go." He said, igniting his engine, causing the Charger to roar, just as the Skyline did the same. Looking to Jamie, Adam nodded, and shifted his gearstick, before slamming on the accelerator. In a cloud of burning rubber, the two cars tore out of the garage, and down the street.

After remaining head-to-head for the majority of the race, the two cars reached the last leg of the race, as they came up to the road before the school gate. Looking to Jamie, Adam shifted his gearstick, causing the Charger to shift forward, overtaking the Skyline. As he smiled, Jamie shifted his gearstick, prompting the Skyline to regain the distance, as well as overtaking the Charger, just before they drove into the courtyard. "Yeah! Owned you! Owned you!" Jamie roared, as the brothers parked their cars. Opening and closing his door, Adam walked over to Jamie, and held up a fist. "Nice race, brother." He said, before Jamie bumped his fist against his. "Thanks, Adam." He replied, following Adam into the school.

When they entered the class, Jamie immediately split off to converse with Shion, while Adam sat down with Rika and Satoko, who smiled openly at him. "Everything okay with you and Jamie today, Adam?" Rika asked, smiling when he nodded. "Fine and dandy, Rika. Why'd you ask?" he replied, getting a shrug from his crush. "No reason. I just thought there was a bit of tension between you and Jamie last night." She stated, causing Adam to chuckle. "Yeah, there was. Turns out, he wanted me to back off from helping him in fights. I saw where he was coming from and agreed to lay off until he needs me. So, we're cool. No need to worry your pretty little head about it." He said, reaching over and patting her on the head. Smiling, Rika opened her mouth and said, "~Nippah!~" Smiling himself, Adam withdrew his hand. "So, what's new?" he asked, cracking his neck. "Well, the town shrine's getting ready for the Watanagashi Festival." Satoko said, causing Adam to adopt a confused look. "Watanagashi?" he asked, before the girls nodded. "It's also called the Cotton Drifting Festival. We set balls of cotton drifting down a river, which symbolises our letting go of our sins. And you wanna know something cool?" Satoko asked, before Adam nodded. Clapping a hand on Rika's shoulder, Satoko said, "Our very own Rika is the current shrine maiden.", causing Adam's eyes to widen, as he looked to Rika, who nodded.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said, just as the door to the class opened, and Miss Rumiko walked in. "Okay, class, settle down!" she said, causing the class to fall silent as they got into their chairs. "Alright, now we can get started." She said, before passing out the work for the first class of the day…

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later…**

"Alright, class, you can do what you want. I'll be in the office with Principal Kaieda. If anything happens, come and get me." Rumiko said, before the class echoed, "Yes, Miss Rumiko!", and she left the courtyard. Immediately, the majority of the class went to playing a game of football, but the Games Club were called together by Mion. "Okay, so, here's what we're going to do today. We're playing a round of Zombie Tag." She said, before Adam raised a hand. "Yes, Adam." Mion said, before the boy nodded, and lowered his hand. "How does this game work?" he asked, before Rika spoke up. "One person acts as the Zombie, and whoever they tag, becomes a Zombie as well. The winner is the last one uninfected. Get it?" she explained, as the brothers nodded. "Got it. This is gonna be fun." Adam said, cracking his shoulder. "Who's it?" Jamie asked, before the Club smiled. "Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide?" Keiichi suggested, before Mion nodded. "Let's do it." She said, before all the members held out their fists. "Ready?" she asked, flashing a Cheshire grin when the rest of the Club nodded. "Alright then…" she stated, raising her fist…

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

After a few games, it was decided that Satoko would be the first zombie, and as she started to count down, the Club took off running. Immediately, Adam and Jamie turned round the corner of the school. Kneeling down in front of a tree, Jamie clasped his hands together. "Ready." He said, before Adam nodded, and ran towards him. Stepping on his brother's clasped hands, he used them as a launchpad to propel himself into the treetop. Securing himself onto the branches, he turned round, and extended a hand down to his brother. Leaping up, Jamie grabbed the hand, and allowed Adam to pull him up into the tree as well.

"So, would this be classified as cheating?" Jamie asked, as he and Adam settled themselves into their branch. Shrugging, Adam looked down at the ground. "They didn't make a rule against it." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Oh, heads up." He said, lightly slapping Adam's shoulder, before pointing to the ground. Following his brother's finger, Adam saw Rika walking over. As she stopped under the tree the brothers were in, the pair fell silent, but they were shocked when she looked up into the tree, and locked eyes with Adam. Raising a finger to her lips, she walked off, before Adam looked to Jamie. "How the _fuck_ did she know we were here?" He asked, before Jamie shrugged. "Let's stay up here for now. If she rats us out, let's move." He suggested, getting a nod from Adam. Settling back down, the brothers kept a vigil over the school grounds…

* * *

 **After an hour…**

"Alright, that's the bell!" Mion said, collapsing against a tree, causing the Club to gather round her. "Who was tagged?" Shion asked, before Satoko, Rika, Keiichi and Rena raised their hands. "Hang on. Where are the brothers?" Rika asked, although she knew exactly where they were. "Look up." Jamie's voice said, causing the Club to look up into the trees, where the brothers were sitting, smiling evilly. "How long have you two been up there?" Hanyuu asked, before the brothers leapt out of the tree, landing next to the Club. "About an hour. You didn't say we couldn't." Jamie said, before Mion shrugged. "Alright, you got me there." She said, before turning back to the Club. "So, Hanyuu, the brothers, Shion and I were uninfected. We win!" she said, before the losers clapped their hands. "Well played, guys!" Rena said, before they started to follow the other students inside…

After getting changed, Adam saw Rika hesitating before he entered the class. "You alright, Rika?" he asked, snapping the girl out of the trance she was in. "Oh, sorry, Adam! Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking I'm gonna be late." She said, before Adam scowled in confusion. "Late? For what?" he asked, before Rika smiled. "I'm needed for helping prepare the shrine for the Watanagashi Festival." She said, before Adam nodded. "Alright, I'll ride you over there." He said, before leaning into the class. "Jamie!" he called out, drawing his brother's attention. "Yo!" he replied, before Adam jerked his head towards Rika. "Rika needs to get to the shrine to help with Festival preparations. If Miss Chie asks, I'm driving her." He said, before Jamie nodded. "Got your back, bro." he said, before Adam nodded, and disappeared back round the door.

"Alright then. Let's go." Adam said to Rika, who nodded, and gestured out the door. "Lead the way." She said, before following him out of the school. As for Jamie, he had gone over to Shion and Mion. "What Festival was Adam talking about?" he asked, before the sisters began to explain Watanagashi to him…

Back with Adam, he and Rika were in the Charger, which Adam was making drift round various corners. "So, why you being called to help prepare the shrine for this Festival?" he asked, before Rika smiled. "I'm the current shrine priestess, I'll have you know." She said, before Adam's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked, before Rika chuckled. "I'm willing to bet you just fantasised me in some robes. Right?" she demanded, causing Adam to chuckle. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." he said, before Rika smiled, and placed a hand on top of his on the gearstick. "Well, ease up there. Now, how about you show me how fast this car can go?" She said, before Adam looked to her. "As m'lady commands." He said, before shifting to a higher gear, but he kept his eyes on Rika, performing the same "Stare & Drive" manoeuvre from the previous day. As the Charger gained speed, Rika raised an eyebrow, while not breaking eye contact, before Adam slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a stop outside their intended destination. As Rika laughed, Adam released the wheel.

"So, will you be needing a ride back?" he asked, before Rika shook her head. "No. But, I have to ask, could you stay still?" she asked, before Adam nodded. "Alright. But if you plan to hit me, I warn you, I have good reflexes." He said, before Rika smiled. "Good." She said, before launching herself forward. A second later, she was locked at the lips with him. While his eyes widened, Adam eventually relaxed, and returned the kiss, before she gently pulled away from him. "I'm sorry for doing that, but I couldn't hold back anymore…" she said, before Adam silenced her by kissing her again. When he pulled back, he said, "Neither could I. But as much as I would love to keep this up, you've got work to do." He said, before Rika nodded. "Well, if you don't wanna part ways, you can always help out." She said, before Adam sighed. "Screw it, nothing better to do." He said, causing Rika to smile, before he turned off the engine, and exited the Charger. After locking it, he followed Rika into the shrine…

* * *

 **Back at the School…**

"Right, shall we get going?" Mion asked, before the Club nodded, and got ready to leave the class. Looking over to Jamie, Shion asked, "You coming?", receiving a nod from Jamie. "Yeah, sure." He said, before packing up his books, and exiting the room with the Club. When they got outside, Jamie's attention was immediately drawn to the empty space next to the Skyline. "Wonder where Adam is." He said, before Mion smiled. "He's probably out with his girlfriend!" she said, before Jamie smiled. "Yeah, wouldn't shock me." He said, before walking over to the Skyline. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He said, getting a series of nods from the Club, before sliding into the driver's seat. As he went to drive off, he was shocked by the passenger door opening, and Shion sliding into the seat beside him.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone." She said, before Jamie smirked. "Let's get away from here, then." He said, drawing a smile from Shion. "What are you waiting for, then?" she said, compelling Jamie to shift gears, and speed out of the courtyard.

After driving for a while, Jamie slowed to a stop on a cliff overlooking Hinamizawa. Turning off his engine, he looked to Shion. "I usually come up here with Adam to appreciate the view." He explained, as both of them exited the Skyline, and sat on the hood. "Well, I guess this is as good a place as any." Shion said, drawing a questioning look from Jamie. "For what?" he asked, before Shion turned to him. "I have something to say to you, Jamie, and I want you to refrain from judging me." She said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, before Jamie smiled. "I'd never judge you, Shion. What's up?" he asked. In answer, Shion nodded.

"I…I love you, Jamie." She said, looking down at the ground. A few seconds of silence passed, before Jamie chuckled. "Look at me, Shion." He said, lightly pushing her chin up. When she locked eyes with him, Jamie could see she was near tears. Catching her off guard, he lunged forward, and kissed her. After a few seconds, Shion wrapped her arms round Jamie's neck and returned the kiss, as her eyes fluttered shut. After a few seconds, the pair broke apart.

"I love you too, Shion." Jamie said, before the girl chuckled. "Well, only one question left; we a couple now?" she asked, before Jamie looked up at the sky in thought. "I guess we are." He said, causing Shion to laugh slightly. "Alright, then." She said, before checking her watch. "Damn. I need to get home." She sighed, before Jamie nodded. "Alright, I'll run you there." He said, getting a nod from Shion, who got back into the Skyline, him following afterwards. A few seconds later, the car was leaving a dust cloud behind it, as it turned away from the edge of the cliff and tore off down the road…

* * *

 **Later that Night…**

As Adam parked at a set of lights, he smiled to himself, before a 2nd car pulling up beside him caught his attention. "Hey, bro." Jamie's voice said, drawing Adam's attention to him. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked, making Adam smile. "I think you already know, bro." he said, before Jamie chuckled. "So, Rika finally kissed you, huh?" he said, before Adam smiled. "How about this? Beat me home, and I'll tell you." He said, before Jamie scoffed while grasping his wheel. "I beat you this morning, I can do it again." He said, causing Adam to chuckle. "I let off the throttle at the line." He said, before revving his engine. "Oh, you wanna play like that?" Jamie said, before revving the Skyline's engine. After a few moments, the green light blared, and the two cars sped off…

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! After how long it took, I'm not sure how it turned out. Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter, _Watanagashi II._ Madman out!**


	12. Watanagashi II

**A** **/N:** **Welco** **me** **b** **ack** **to** _ **When The Brothers Cry!**_ **I** **apologise for my _long_ absence on this site, but I o have excuses; 1, I was unfortunate enough to have my laptop literally implode on me, 2, I've been busy with work (which really takes most of my energy), and 3, that damn "Writer's ADD". Anyway, I'll try (note, _try_ ), to upload more often, as I've had numerous people asking me about RoTA Vol. 2, but they've been disappointed when I told them that I only work one story at a time now. Well, I believe that's all I had to say. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Watanagashi II**

"I'm telling you, that's not how that works, Jamie!" Adam stated, as he and Jamie slid into their seats in the classroom. "You upshifted too early. End of story." He said, causing Jamie to scowl. "You're missing the point, bro. I do it so you brake." He retorted, making Adam nod. "I'll give you that, but you end up losing traction and the back end kicks out. That's why you got be on point with the shifting." The younger Robertson replied, making Jamie nod. "Alright, I got it, bro." Jamie stated, before he slapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Heads up. Your girlfriend's here." He said, making Adam snap his head towards the door, where he saw that the Games Club had entered the room. When he locked eyes with Rika, he blushed, as he flashed her a smile, then turned to Jamie. "What about your girlfriend, eh? Ain't she here as well?" He asked in a teasing tone, causing his brother to look to Shion, who winked at him. "Touché." The older brother said, just as the Club sat down at their table.

"So, Adam." Mion stated, causing the younger of the brothers to look to her. "A little bird told me that you now have a girlfriend. That true?" She said, which prompted Adam to look briefly to Rika, who smiled at him. "Yeah, I admit it. I'm with Rika. What of it?" He asked, not noticing the jealous stares he was getting from the younger boys of the class, as some of them were harbouring a crush on Rika themselves. Hell, a couple of the _girls_ were staring daggers at him.

Or at least, they _thought_ he didn't see the stares.

"If anyone who's _not_ in this conversation doesn't quit listening in before I turn round, they'll wish they were back home." Adam called out, causing the students to look to each other, before he held up three fingers. "Three." He said, putting down one finger.

"Two." Another finger.

"One." Last one.

"Zero."

Turning round, Adam saw that the rest of the class were all talking amongst themselves, causing him to smile. "Thought as much." He said, before spinning back to the Club, who all had raised eyebrows. "What? I hate eavesdroppers." He growled, making the Club nod. "I'll give you that one. Now, besides from Adam's love life, you two, we've got something more important to discuss." Mion said, making Adam nod. "Watanagashi, right?" Getting a nod from the elder Sonozaki twin, Adam held up a fist to Jamie. "Called it!" He said, as Jamie bumped his fist. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Jamie asked, before Mion nodded to Keiichi, who passed the brothers a slip of paper each. "You two, could you meet us there? We'll attend the festival as a group." She asked, as Adam read the note and placed it into his jacket. "Sure thing." He said, just prior to the classroom door sliding open, and Chie walking in. "Talk to you later, boys." Mion said, before the Club walked over to their own tables.

"Good morning, class!" Chie said, getting a resounding call of "Good morning, Miss Chie!" back from the children. "Now, I know that we're all excited for Watanagashi tonight, but we still have to get through the school day first." She said, before picking up the register for the class. Clearing her throat, she began the roll call...

* * *

 **Later on...**

As the brothers worked through the work they had been assigned (or at least, they were _pretending_ to look busy. They had finished the work at least an hour prior), Adam was shocked to feel a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he came face to face with Chie. "What's up, Miss?" He asked, while subtly hiding his "work", which had just so happened to be a sketch of Rika. "Rika's just warned me that she needs to get to the shrine ASAP. Now, I wouldn't normally ask this, but can you drive her? I know she feels safest with you." The teacher asked, but Adam had already packed his stuff up at the word "drive". "Sure." He said, making Chie smile and nod. "Very well. Since this is last class, feel free to head home after. I'll cover your absence. Drive safe." She said, drawing a scoff from Jamie, who was promptly kicked in the leg by Adam. "Always do." He said, as his brother writhed in pain. Turning back to his brother, he picked up his bag, and held out a fist. "Catch you in a bit." Jamie said, bumping Adam's fist, before the younger brother walked over to Rika, who was standing by the door.

"Shall we?" Adam asked, gesturing out of the school. "Lead the way." Rika replied, causing her boyfriend to smile, before the pair walked out to the Charger.

"So, you ready?" Adam asked, as his girlfriend fastened her seatbelt. "Ride or Die, right? Let's get this thing going!" She squealed excitedly, causing Adam to raise an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're only interested in my car." He said, before Rika rolled her eyes, leaned over and kissed him. "That get rid of your worries?" She asked, before Adam smirked. "Sure." He stated, placing his hand on the gearstick. "Ride or Die." He said, slamming his foot on the accelerator, tearing out of the courtyard in a cloud of exhaust...

* * *

Arriving at the shrine a few minutes later, Adam looked to Rika. "So, I'll catch you later, then?" He asked, before she nodded. "Yep. I'll expect to see you in the front row." She said in an authoritative tone, making Adam smirk. "Don't worry." He said, before kissing her gently. "I've got a good reason to be up in front." He stated after pulling back. "Good." Rika replied, before kissing him on the cheek, and opening the passenger side door. "See you then." She said, before sliding out of the car. Running over to the steps of the shrine, she looked back to the car, and waved. Smiling as his girlfriend skipped off up the stairs, Adam pulled on his handbrake, and spun the Charger around, speeding off in the opposite direction. Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't think too much about the military-grade jeep that was parked near the shrine...

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"Alright, so what first?" Jamie asked, as the Club, sans Rika, stood at the entrance to the Watanagashi Festival. They had met up at least 10 minutes prior, as per their agreement. "Well, first, I'm starving!" Shion said, before she looked to the group. "Shall we?" She asked, as the Club looked to Mion. "Lead the way, boss." Adam said, gesturing forwards. "Alright, gang, first, we're meeting up with Rika!" Mion exclaimed, getting a resounding "Yeah!" from the rest of the Club. Walking into the grounds, the group gasped at the sight of all the stalls.

"Something tells me I'm gonna enjoy this!" Jamie said, cracking his knuckles, only to receive an elbow to his side, courtesy of his brother. "Well, that is the point." A voice behind them piped up, causing the Club to spin round, where they saw Rika, standing there in her shrine priestess robes.

"Looking good, Rika!" Mion said, causing the girl to smile. "Thanks, Mion!" She said, before she locked eyes with Adam. "You like?" She asked, spinning to show off the robes. "Yeah." Her boyfriend said, scratching the back of his head, although, he did also adopt a bright red blush. "Well, seems like my brother's a little bit embarrassed! Well played, Rika!"Jamie said, before he was quickly decked by Adam. _"Sorry, Shion, but your boyfriend needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."_ The younger brother thought to himself, as Jamie groaned on the ground. "Asshole." He spat, while straightening his jacket collar. After Shion helped her man up, she looked at her sister.

"So, where first, sis?" She asked, before her stomach let loose an embarrassing growl. "Something tells me we should get something to eat." Jamie said sarcastically, causing Shion to shoot him a glare. "Agreed. I can feel my stomach threatening to mutiny." Satoko piped up, before she clocked a food stall. "Takoyaki, anyone?" She asked, getting a synchronized nod from the Club. "Alright, then." She said, as the group went towards the stall...

* * *

After exploring the festival for a while, drums started to pound, & Rika ran out in front of the Club. "I need to get ready. I'll be performing the ceremony soon." She said, before taking off. "We should get a good spot to watch, ourselves." Mion said, causing Adam to crack his neck. "Sounds good." He said, as the Club walked up to the altar where the ceremony would take place. Claiming spots close to the front of the crowd that had gathered, they waited with baited breath, as the ceremonial music started up, and Rika walked out, carrying the ceremonial hoe. As she began to dance, Adam crossed his arms, and thought to himself, _"She looks even better dancing."_ After the dance, Rika brought the hoe down into the large futon on the stage, before staring to pull it through it, as one would do for their garden.

After a few minutes, Rika finished the dance, and walked off the stage, before one of the men who had been beating the drums started to bunch up the cotton from the futon, passing out one ball each to each person. After receiving them, the villagers walked down to the river, where they set them afloa _t. "To symbolize our setting our sins afloat."_ Adam remembered Satoko telling him the day he had helped out with preparing the shrine. _"Good, cause there's a lot of things I've done that I want to let go."_ He thought to himself, as he placed his cotton ball into the river.

As he watched his cotton ball disappear downriver, Adam was caught off guard by a slight contact on his cheek. Looking to his side, he smiled, as Rika was in front of him. "Hey, Rika." He said, shooting a look behind her, where he saw a fair amount of glares directed at him. The message he was getting was clear: _"Break her heart, and we'll break you."_ Chuckling, Rika looked to the villagers, and smiled. "At ease, please. I trust Adam not to do anything untoward." She said, which prompted the villagers to look away.

"Great. Just what I needed." Adam groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Relax. They're just protective over me. I _am_ the shrine priestess, after all." Rika replied, turning back to her boyfriend. "I guess I'll need to put up with that, if we're gonna be together." He sighed, before she shrugged. "Well, as long as I'm with you, Adam, I don't care what anyone says." She said, which caused Adam to blush. _"Damn, this girl's good. Despite her age, she still makes me flustered so easily."_ He thought to himself, as Rika suddenly sat down beside him, and placed her head on his shoulder. "Well, I'm glad, as I feel the same." He said, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _"Fuck it, I'm already going to hell anyways. It's really go big or go home at this point."_ He thought to himself, before he was startled by a chuckle behind him. Turning round, Adam and Rika came face to face with a blonde woman, who was accompanied by a well-built man carrying a camera.

"Well, Mister Robertson, I can see you may have a death wish, becoming romantically involved with the head of the Furude family, who is also the town's shrine priestess." The woman said, which caused Adam to scowl, but he was surprised when he felt Rika tighten her grip on him. "Well, Miss, it appears you have me at a disadvantage. You two are...?" He asked, getting another chuckle from the woman. "Apologies. I am Miyo Takano, and my friend with the camera is Jiro Tomitake. Pleasure." She said, before they bowed to the pair. "Adam. And if you'll excuse us, we've got somewhere to be." He said, before taking Rika's hand and pulling her away.

"Thanks for that, Adam. I don't know how, but I got a bad feeling from her." Rika said, when they were out of the earshot of Takano. "Yeah, I got that too. The guy, though, seemed alright." He replied, which got a nod from Rika. "Actually, could you do something for me later? Find Tomitake, and ask him to come talk to me at the front of the shrine. I need to discuss something with him." She asked, before the boy nodded. "Great. Now, let's meet back up with the others." She continued, before grabbing his hand. "Sounds good." He replied, before they started to walk away...

* * *

 **Later on, at the end of Watanagashi...**

"Alright, we'll catch you tomorrow!" Jamie said, as he, Adam and Rika waved farewell to the Club, who was taking their leave, but not before Shion gave Jamie a farewell kiss.

"So, what now?" Jamie asked, causing Adam to go to answer, but he paused when he spied something. "Oi, Tomitake!" He called out, catching the man off guard. "Ah, Mister Robertson! Good to see you again!" The man said joyfully, turning to him. "Same. Apologies for how I acted earlier. I'm sure I offended you and Miss Takano. When you see her, can you pass along my apologies to her?" The boy replied, getting a smile from Tomitake. "No need. A lot of people have said that Miss Takano unnerves them. So, what can I do for you?" The photographer asked, before Adam gestured over his shoulder to Rika. "Rika wants to discuss something with you." He stated, getting a nod from Tomitake. "Okay, I'll talk to her." He said, before walking over to the girl.

"Know what that's about?" Jamie asked Adam, who jumped, as he was caught off guard by the question. "Beats me. I'm just the messenger." He replied, before looking at his watch. "We should get going." He said.

"That you off?" Rika called out, causing the brothers to turn, as she ran up to them, Tomitake waiting behind her. "Yeah. We've got some business to attend to at home." Adam said, before Rika smiled. "Okay. See you tomorrow?" She asked, to which Adam knelt down and kissed her. "Definitely." He said, before straightening up. Looking to Jamie, the younger brother said, "Let's go.", before Jamie nodded, and the pair ran off. Smiling, Rika turned back to Tomitake.

"So, Tomitake, tell me..."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all she wrote! For this chapter, at least. I'll say again, I'll try to upload more regularly, but don't expect much. I can _say_ at least, that I won't disappear for months on end. Well, I'll see you all in Chapter 13 - Choice. Madman out!**


	13. Choice

**A/N: Welcome back to _When The Brothers Cry!_ I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 - Choice!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - Choice**

As the townspeople walked along the streets, they paused when they heard a faint rumble. Turning round, they were shocked by the Charger and Skyline of the brothers zooming by them. Inside the vehicles, Adam and Jamie were laughing, due to the adrenaline pumping through them. They were actually racing, their destination being the School.

"Not this time, Adam!" Jamie said, as he shifted the Skyline ahead of his brother. Looking to his side, Adam saw Jamie flip him off, before driving off in front. "Smartass." He muttered, before shifting gears, and speeding up, coming level with his brother once again. Driving off in front, he looked to his wing mirror, and said quietly, "Alright, bro, I got something for your ass!" He said under his breath, before surprising his brother by pulling on his handbrake & spinning the Charger's wheel to the side, causing the car to spin on the road, coming to a stop with Adam driving backwards.

Rolling down the window, the younger brother held out his arm, and flipped his brother off. "Yeah, bro, how'd you like them apples?" He yelled, before the walkie in his car buzzed to life. _"Fucking showoff!"_ Jamie's voice blared out, drawing a grin from Adam. "That's the Adam Robertson School of Driving right there, baby!" He stated, before spying something in his rearview mirror. "Oh, shit!" He shouted, before grabbing his handbrake, and spinning his car back round. Shifting gears, he sped ahead of his brother, before pulling the car into a drift, coming to a perfect stop in the courtyard of the School, the Skyline following behind, with the both of them narrowly missing their teacher as she went to enter the grounds.

"Those two are unbelievable..." Chie groaned, as the brothers exited the cars, and locked them. As she walked up to them, she saw Adam clap Jamie on his back. As the brothers exchanged a laugh, Adam looked to Chie.

"Ah, Miss Chie! How are you this good morning?" He asked, before Chie shifted her bag up her shoulder slightly. "I'm doing fine, Adam, although it was nearly ruined when you nearly hit me with your cars." She stated, before Adam winced visibly. "Really? Well, I apologize for that, for both of us. Got a bit too wrapped up in our race. I promise, it won't happen again." He said, before bowing to her, Jamie copying him. "Well, I'll let it go this time..." She started, causing the brothers to look to each other and smile, " _If_...You two take after-school class duty today." This caused the pair to scowl, before Adam sighed. "Alright, we'll do it."

Smirking, Chie moved towards the School. "Shall we, then?" She asked, getting a nod from the boys. "Lead the way." Jamie stated, as he and his brother followed her inside. After they entered the classroom, they went straight to their desks, and tossed their bags under it.

"Guess we're first in the day." Jamie piped up, causing Adam to skirt his eyes to the class, which was empty, except for the brothers and Chie. "Right, I need to jump to the office for a couple of minutes. You two going to be okay on your own?" The teacher asked suddenly, before the pair nodded. "Yeah, we'll be fine." He replied, getting a nod from her, before she left the room. At the exact instant that the door slid shut, Adam kicked Jamie in the leg. "Get your books out. You've got till she comes back to finish off that homework for the day." He ordered, causing Jamie to groan, as he pulled his study materials out of his bag. Opening to the relevant place in his book, the older brother got to work...

* * *

After a few minutes, Jamie placed his pencil on the table. "Done." He stated, sliding the paper to Adam, who lifted it up and scrutinised it. "Not bad. Enough to avoid getting scolded, but also enough to show that you're a bit thick." Adam explained, making Jamie glare at him. "Fuck. You." Was all the older brother said, making Adam place his head on his palm, and look out the window. Smirking at the look on his brother's face, Jamie's inner monologue decided to pipe up; _"He looks like a lovesick little puppy. Rika must have a good grasp on his heart. Not that I'm saying Shion doesn't have one on mine."_ "Well, _this_ is certainly a surprise! Not only are you two early, but Jamie's doing homework." A voice said suddenly, causing the brothers to snap out of their respective trances, and look towards the door, where they saw the Games Club standing. Immediately, Adam locked eyes with Rika, just as his brother did the same with Shion.

"Hey guys." Adam called out, as the Club entered the room. However, he was caught off guard by Rika walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Good morning." She said, as Adam's eyes bulged. "Rika...?" He started, before the girl shrugged. "It's practically common knowledge at this point." She stated, making Adam nod after a second. "Fair enough." He said, getting a chuckle from his side. "Well, in that case, guess I've got something that should be made common knowledge as well." Shion said, causing the Club to look at her, before she surprised them all by kissing Jamie. On the lips. Just as the rest of the class filtered through the door.

"Called it!" Adam cried out, as the couple separated. "You're not the only one." Mion said, as Adam smirked in her direction, before his eyes locked on the joined hands of her and Keiichi. _"Interesting."_ He thought to himself, as he looked to Satoko. "What about you, Satoko? Any boys catch your eye?" He asked the yellow-haired trap master, who broke into a blush. _"Not a boy, exactly..."_ She said, under her breath, causing Adam to narrow his eyes, as he had heard her regardless. _"So she does have someone. But not a boy? Either she has fallen for an older man, or she's in love with a girl. Not that there's anything wrong with either option. The heart wants what the heart wants."_ He thought, before clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about who it is, Satoko. We won't judge you. We're family, after all." He explained, looking to the Club. "Right, guys?" Nodding, the Club all smiled at her, getting a nod from her, before she raised a hand, and pointed...

At Hanyuu.

"We started dating at the Cotton Drifting." She said, before the Club looked to the purple-haired girl, who started to mumble. _"Hauhau."_ she said, with a bright red blush on her face. "Well, I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say we're cool with it. Not like it's harming anyone." Jamie said, getting nods from the rest of the Club, just as the door slid open, and Chie walked in. _"Damn, and just as I was about to ask Rena about her love life. Ach, well, there's always later."_ Adam thought to himself, as his friends got to their feet.

"Good morning, everyone!" Chie called out, after the class settled into their seats. "Good morning, Miss Rumiko!" The children replied, as the teacher placed her register on the podium at the front of the class. "Well, let's go over roll call, before we get to work." The blue-haired woman stated, flipping open the register...

* * *

 **Later On...**

"Well, as per usual, you have free rein to do as you please. Just come and get me if you need me." Chie called out, before heading inside the school. Immediately, the children got into their groups, and started to play whatever game came to mind.

"Alright, what game we playing today, sis?" Shion asked her sibling, who shrugged. "Well, I didn't actually think about it, as I forgot that we had PE today." Mion replied, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, in that case, Jamie and I are out." Adam stated, causing the Club to snap their necks towards him. "Why?" Keiichi asked, getting a smirk from the brothers. "We've got to remain in shape, and the only way that we do that is by sparring." Jamie explained, making the Club raise their eyebrows. "Sparring? You mean you two are gonna...fight?" Hanyuu asked, shuddering at the nods from Adam and Jamie. "Don't worry. We won't be getting too rowdy here. All we need is a ring." He said, before picking up a nearby stick and using it to create a ring in the dirt. "Well, shall we?" Jamie asked his brother, who cracked his neck. "Let's." Adam replied, before he and Jamie walked into the ring.

As Jamie stretched, Adam saw that the rest of the class had gathered round, and even though his back was to them, he heard Mion say, "100 yen on Adam?", as Keiichi said, "Done." "Alright, let's get on with this." Jamie said, before Adam smirked. "Agreed. Just don't hold back." He replied, getting only Jamie crouching into a combat stance in reply. "Alright then." He stated, launching himself forwards...

* * *

As Adam leapt at his brother, Jamie ducked underneath him, causing Adam to fly over him, and nearly out of the ring. Luckily for Adam, however, he managed to place a hand on the ground, using it to spin himself back towards his brother. Pushing off the dirt, he kicked Jamie in the back, pushing him closer to the other edge of the circle. "Oh, no you don't!" The elder brother stated, after regaining his balance. Spinning round, he saw that Adam had raised his fists, and Jamie replied in kind. "Fine, then." He spat, before swinging at Adam, who dodged the punch, and delivered a punch to Jamie's side, but his brother caught him off guard by swinging the hand he had originally thrown out backwards, catching Adam in the cheek. Staggering back, Adam spat out a small glob of phlegm that had built up. "Nice." He stated, wiping his mouth, before clenching his fist.

"My turn." He continued, before swinging at his brother, who dodged to the side, but he then tried to feint, bringing his arm back up, but Jamie blocked it with his arm. As they were locked together, Adam discreetly placed a foot behind his brother's leg. "Game, set, and match, bro!" He called out, before decking Jamie, spinning under his arm, and pulling him over his shoulder at the same time. Due to his position, this meant that Jamie did indeed land in the dirt, but in the dirt on the other side of the line.

"Adam wins!" Rika called out, signifying the match was over. _"You gotta be shitting me!"_ Jamie thought, as he picked himself up off the dirt. As he sat up, he looked to Adam, who was holding out a hand. "C'mon." Adam stated, causing his brother to take his hand, and allow Adam to pull him back to his feet, before they embraced, and clapped each other on the back, as the rest of the class applauded Adam's victory.

"Good fight, bro. You almost had me a couple of times there." Adam stated, drawing a laugh out of his brother. Yeah, but I always fall victim to that last move, every fucking time!" Jamie replied, getting a chuckle from Adam, as he saw Chie walking back out of the school.

* * *

"Adam, Jamie & Rika!" The teacher called out, drawing the specified trio's attention. "There's someone here to speak with the three of you. He's waiting for you out front." She explained, getting a nod from both of the brothers, but unbeknownst to her, Rika was thinking to herself, _"This'll be Ōishi again. But if Tomitake heeded the warning I gave him yesterday, it shouldn't be that bad."_

"Alright, we'll go and see him now." Adam said, before he led his brother and girlfriend round the front of the building, where a large grey-haired man was standing, smoking a cigarette. As the trio approached, the man threw his cigarette on the ground, and stamped on it to extinguish it, before turning to them.

"Ah, how nice to see you again, Adam! And you as well, Jamie." The man exclaimed, extending a hand to the brothers. _"Wait, they've met?"_ Rika thought to herself, as both of the boys shook his hand. "Same to you, Ōishi." Adam said, before the man smiled, and turned his gaze to Rika. "Oh, sorry, Furude, I didn't see you at first. Good to see you as well." He stated, causing the girl in question to smile. "Good to see you, Detective Ōishi. ~Nippa!~" She replied, in her normal happy-go-lucky demeanour, drawing a smile from the man.

"So, what's this all about, Detective?" Jamie asked, sitting on the hood of his Skyline. "Glad you asked, Jamie. I wanted to talk to the 3 of you about a certain individual, if I may?" Ōishi asked, causing the kids to look at each other, then back to him. "Go ahead." Adam said, before the detective reached into his shirt pocket, and withdrew a photo, which he then passed to Adam. "This man hasn't been seen since the Watanagashi Festival. According to eyewitness accounts, you three were the last ones to see him." Ōishi explained, as the kids looked at the photo of Tomitake in Adam's hand.

"Missing, you say? Not...dead?" Rika asked suddenly, to the shock of Ōishi, Adam and Jamie. "No body has been found yet, so we're treating this as a missing persons case for now. But, you sounded like you know something, Miss Furude." The cop replied, getting a nod from Rika. _"Enough with playing defence. If I'm going to survive, I need to act first, and I can only do that if everyone's on the same page. I need to beat Takano. I WILL beat Takano!"_ Rika thought to herself, as Ōishi approached her, but stopped when he saw Adam place a defensive arm round Rika's shoulder.

"People are out to kill me, Ōishi, and they intended to weaken me by killing Tomitake the night of the Watanagashi Festival. I warned him of this last night, and told him to go into hiding. If he's heeded my warning, he'll be doing just that." Rika explained, getting a look of surprise from the males. "That's quite an accusation to make, Miss Furude. And who do you believe is trying to kill you?" Ōishi asked, prompting Rika to take a breath.

"I don't have proof, but I know for a fact that Miyo Takano is behind it. She leads a group of people called the Yamainu. They think that by killing me, and then the rest of Hinamizawa, Takano can become a god." Rika explained, causing Ōishi to look at the brothers, both of whom were looking at Rika. _"It's a tall tale, sure, but it would explain why Rika was uneasy around Takano at the Festival. Come to think of it, why the fuck am I suddenly getting a sense of déjà vu?"_ Adam thought to himself, before he was caught off guard by Ōishi addressing him.

"According to the village chief, Adam, you and Miss Furude are romantically involved. What do you think about all of this?" The detective asked, causing Adam to look at Rika, who he noted had a pleading look in her eye. "Guess the game's up." He said to Jamie, who nodded, before turning back to Ōishi.

"My brother and I received a phone call from a woman a couple days before the Festival. She wanted us to spy on Rika, and report her movements. We declined the job. We didn't know the voice at first, but after meeting her last night, I'm positive it was Takano. I can't speak for murder, but she's definitely up to something." Adam explained, to Rika's shock. _"He never betrayed us in this world. Yes! That's the Adam I fell in love with!"_ The blue-haired girl thought, as Ōishi processed what he had been told. "This correct, Jamie?" He asked the older brother, who nodded.

"Well, if all of that's true, then I'll see about putting Miss Furude under official police protection..." Ōishi started, before Adam cut him off. "If anyone's gonna protect her, it'll be me." He stated, drawing a chuckle from Ōishi. "Admirable as that is, Adam, if these 'Yamainu' are as dangerous as Rika says they are, then an official police protection detail would serve her far better." He said, but Rika stopped him by hugging Adam's arm. "I'll stick with Adam. That way, I know I've got discrete protection. A police detail will draw too much attention." She explained, causing the boy and detective to look at each other, before Ōishi extended a hand.

"Well, she's under your care now, Adam. The police will be standing by, just in case." He explained, before Adam clasped his hand. "Fine with me." He replied, before Ōishi looked at his watch. "I'd better get back to the station. See you all. Take care of yourselves." He said in a low voice, before getting into his car, and pulling out of the grounds.

"Rika..." Adam started, causing the girl to look at him. "Tonight, I'm moving in temporarily." He stated, getting a nod from his girlfriend. "Jamie..." He continued, as his brother cracked his knuckles. "When we get home, you're making a call." He ordered, causing Jamie to look confused for a second, before he smirked. "How many we calling?" He asked, getting an identical smirk from Adam. "All of them." He replied, cracking his neck. "What are you two thinking?" Rika asked, before Adam looked to her. "You'll need to trust me on this, Rika." He replied, giving her a quick kiss. "Now…" he said, jerking his head towards the School. "Ready to tell the others?" He asked, causing his girlfriend to look to the ground.

"What if they don't believe me?" She asked, which prompted Adam to look to his brother, who nodded, before he held up his hand next to her head, waiting for her to look up. When she did, he delivered a hard flick to her forehead, causing her to recoil in pain. "What was that for?" She asked, as Adam knelt down to look her in the eye. "You seriously think that they'll not believe you? Rika, any person who doesn't believe you, doesn't deserve to be called your friend." He explained,before he held out his hand. "Now, if what you said is true, Takano has her army. Time to go get ours." He stated, causing Jamie to smile, as Rika tentatively took his hand. Smiling, the younger Robertson led them back into the school...

* * *

 **Later...**

"So, let me get this straight; Takano wants to kill Rika, so that the residents of Hinamizawa go crazy and kill each other. This will turn her into a god. Also, Rika's been stuck in a time loop, repeating the summer of 1983 for...how long was it, again, Rika?" Keiichi asked, causing the blue-haired girl in question to sigh. "Well over 100 years." She replied, before the Club nodded, and looked to Hanyuu.

"You've been with her throughout those other worlds, isn't that right, Hanyuu?" Satoko asked of her girlfriend, who nodded. "Every one. Even in the previous world, which was the only one where the brothers appeared, but I could never interact with any of you. Not until this world." She explained, prompting Adam to rub his jaw. "What you thinking, bro?" Jamie asked, drawing a smile from Adam. "When did you say Takano will kill you, Rika?" He asked his girlfriend. "It varies. But it's always after Watanagashi." She replied, before the Club nodded.

"So, we've still got time to prepare. Start getting ready when you get home, guys." Adam ordered, getting nods from his friends. "Ready for what...?" Shion asked, causing Adam to look at her, his Cheshire grin back in place.

"War."

* * *

 **A/N: Now we're getting to the good shit! I gotta admit, I'm actually looking forward to the next couple chapters. I'll see you all in _Chapter 14 - War._ Madman out!**


	14. War

**A/N: Welcome back to _"When The Brothers Cry"_! I know, it's been a while, but I promise, things are starting to get good here. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - War**

A couple of days passed, and the Club put their plans in place, but they did all this by passing messages in secret, as Rika had warned them that the Yamainu could have eyes on them, and be able to listen into their conversations. After she had explained the situation to the Club, Rika had pulled Adam and Jamie out into the hallway, and they would never forget the conversation that followed...

* * *

 _"Okay, you two, I have a request for when the Yamainu attacks." Rika said, causing the brothers to nod. "Go on." Jamie stated, getting a nod from his brother's girlfriend. "Okay, in the previous world, you two were forced to helped us by killing some of the Yamainu. And as much as I appreciated it, I can't help but think it was part of the reason that we lost the fight against fate. So, what I'm asking is, when the Yamainu come, please... Do. Not. Kill." Rika explained, causing the pair to look at each other, before Adam said, "Alright, Rika. When it goes down, we won't kill any of the bastards. Can't promise we won't fuck 'em up, but we won't kill them. Sound good, bro?" He asked Jamie, who shrugged._

 _"Doesn't matter what I think, Adam. I do what you do, just slower." Jamie stated, getting a smile from his counterpart, as well as from Rika. "Alright then..." Adam started, cracking his neck._

 _"Time to get to work."_

* * *

After that, Adam had left his car at his house, and had slept his nights away at Rika's. However, between those nights, he and the girls would go to his place and work on the Charger. Jamie, on the other hand, had made the call that Adam specified, and had spent his time modifying his Skyline. This pattern continued for about half of the next week, until one day, when they were all at school...

* * *

 **Thursday afternoon...**

After finishing up classes for the day, the Club packed up their belongings, and were heading out of the School, when Adam was stopped by Rika tugging on his shirt. Looking to her, he asked, "What's wrong?", before Rika looked at the ground. "There's been a jeep parked outside since this morning. It's them." She explained, causing Adam to sigh, especially when he saw the aforementioned jeep out the corner of his eye.

"No doubt they're planting listening devices. They've done it in the previous worlds, under the guise of being maintenance workers." Rika continued, getting a nod from her boyfriend. "Alright, then." He said, looking to his watch, before speaking up. "Jamie, seems we forgot we're on cleanup today. I asked you to remind me!" He said to his brother in an admonishing tone, before his brother facepalmed. "Shit. Must have slipped my mind." He groaned, before he looked to Shion. "Sorry, babe. Seems I have to skip the night." He explained, before Shion nodded, and kissed him. "Alright, but you _will be making_ up for this later, Mister." She growled, getting a salute from the boy, as Adam knelt down to Rika, and kissed her.

 _"Good luck."_ Rika whispered in Adam's ear, before he smiled. "I make my own luck." He stated, before Rika ran off to join Satoko and Hanyuu. "See you guys later!" Mion called, waving farewell, as she, Shion, Keiichi and Rena left the grounds. Looking at Jamie, Adam cracked his knuckles. "Right, now that we're alone..." He said darkly, turning back towards the school...

"Time to have some fun."

* * *

After sneaking around the back of the school, the brothers peeked round the wall, where they saw four men in overalls rummaging in the flowerbed underneath the classroom window. "Excuse me!" Adam called out, drawing the men's attention. "Hey kid, shouldn't you two be on your way home?" One of the men asked, before Adam smirked. "Yeah, but we just wanted to give you a piece of advice." He replied, getting a laugh from the men. "Advice? From _you_? Alright, let's hear it." The man stated.

"If you're planting a listening device, you _might_ not want to be so subtle." Jamie stated, catching the men off guard. This caused Adam to smirk. "You know who we are, don't you?" He asked, getting a nod from the lead man. "Yes."

"And you know why we're here?" Another nod. "Yes."

"Now tell me, are you planning to fight back?" This time, the man looked to his partners. "Yes."

Smiling, Adam looked to Jamie. "We were _hoping_ you'd say that..."

* * *

 **Later that night...**

 _"We've got everything ready over here, Adam. Just need the signal."_ Mion said into the receiver, getting a smile from the boy on the other end of the call. "Alright, thanks, Mion. You hear that, bro?" He asked to the walkie talkie in his other hand, which crackled to life. _"Loud and clear. The rides are good to go and all, bro."_ Jamie replied, causing Adam to look at the three girls behind him. "Alright, then." He said, before moving over to the radio set he had...'acquired' that afternoon. As he got closer to it, the boy heard a faint static, which slowly revealed itself to be a voice.

 _"All teams, get ready! We move on the target in five minutes!"_

Smiling an evil grin, Adam looked back to Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu. "Showtime." He said, as he walked over to the kitchen. Holding up his walkies again, he said, "Game Time! Go!", before dropping both of the radios on the floor and stamping on them, shattering the casing. "Time to play my part." He said to Rika, getting a smile from her, as he reached under the counter, and pulled out what he was after...

* * *

After a few minutes, the front door of the house was kicked open by a group of 3 men dressed the same as those Adam and Jamie had encountered at the School. As they rushed upstairs, they were caught off guard by seeing Adam in the middle of the room. "Surprise!" He stated, before raising a pistol and shooting all of them before they could react, with the three intruders falling to the floor.

"Are they dead?" Satoko asked, as she and the other two girls came out of their hiding place. "Nah..." Adam said, sliding the clip out of his gun, revealing that it was loaded with...

"Darts?" Rika asked in surprise, getting a smile from her boyfriend. "Yep. Sleep drug. They'll be out for a while." He replied, before he slid the clip back into the gun and cocked the chamber. "Let's go!" He said, pointing at the window. Nodding, Rika and Satoko ran over to the window and heaved it open. On the other side, there was a rope ladder descending to the ground. "Go, go, go!" Adam ordered, keeping his gaze fixed on the entrance to the room. Nodding, the three girls clambered out of the window, and down the ladder. As soon as they reached the ground, Rika whistled up to the window. After a few seconds, the trio was shocked as they saw Adam leap out of the window, and roll to a stop when he hit the ground. "Nailed it!" He said, straightening up, before looking at the girls.

"What you still standing there for?" He asked as he dusted himself off, a smile plastered on his face. "Let's go!" Nodding, the trio followed him into the forest. Due to them doing this, they were oblivious to a number of jeeps pulling up at the front of the Furude house. Situated in the lead vehicle, a radio blared to life. _"The targets have escaped into the forest. Find them! Kill the others, but bring the Queen Carrier to me! Move!"_ The voice on the other end ordered, before the doors to the jeeps opened, and the Yamainu surged out, following after their prey.

* * *

 **With Jamie...**

After his brother had ended their radio conversation, Jamie had destroyed his own radio, then ran to the garage of his house. Sliding into the driver's seat of his Skyline, he shot a glance to the empty space where his brother's Charger was usually parked. _"Hope this plan of yours works, little brother. Alright, let's ride!"_ He thought to himself, before pulling off. In his haste, however, he missed the jeep that started to follow him.

After a few minutes, Jamie looked at his rearview mirror, and smiled at what he saw; The Yamainu jeep was still following him. _"Just as Rika predicted."_ He thought to himself, as his grip tightened on the gearstick. "Alright, then. Play it cool." He said to himself, as he brought the car to a stop, which just so happened to be outside the Ryuugu house, where Rena and Shion were waiting. Opening the doors, Shion sat next to her boyfriend in the passenger seat, while Rena got into the back seat.

"Ready?" Jamie asked, getting a nod from the two girls as they buckled their seatbelts. "Alright, then. Hold on!" Slamming on the brake, Jamie made the Skyline shoot backwards, with it crashing into the Yamainu car. Groaning and cracking his neck, Jamie looked to Shion and smiled. "Be back in a minute, babe." He said, before exiting the car and walking up to the jeep.

"Alright, lads?" He asked the two men who had exited the jeep. "Sorry, thought I was pressing down on the accelerator. My bad!" He said in a jovial tone, only to narrow his eyes when one of the pair pulled out a pistol and held it up to his head. "Whoa!" Jamie exclaimed, putting his hands up. "Can't we talk about this?" He asked, frowning when the man holding the gun scoffed. "What do you think?" The man asked, prompting Jamie to sigh. "You try to be friendly..." He said, before moving in a flash, and pushing the gun away from him, causing the man to reflexively pull the trigger...

* * *

 **Back with Adam, a few minutes later...**

"Alright, in, in, in!" Adam ordered, as the quartet reached the Charger, which he had asked Jamie to park on the other side of the woods. Nodding, the three girls got into the car, as the boy slid over the hood, and leapt into the driver's seat. Immediately, the car revved to life when Adam slammed his key into the ignition. Shifting his handbrake, he spun the car round, just as the Yamainu members appeared from the woods.

"Open fire!" The squad leader yelled, before the Yamainu members nodded, and did as ordered, their gun barrels igniting. As the barrage ricocheted off the car's frame, Adam smirked. "Oh, thank you Oyashiro for reinforced frameworks!" He said, getting a smile from Rika, as he slammed the accelerator down, causing the Charger to speed off down the road, the last few bullets of the Yamainu bouncing harmlessly off of its frame. After the fire ceased, the Yamainu leader held up his radio.

"Cuckoo, this is Squad A Leader. Targets have escaped. The Mentor reinforced his car's frame." He spoke into it, before the radio voice crackled back. _"Trust me, they won't make it far. We've blockaded the roads out of Hinamizawa. More likely they'll meet up with the rest of their friends. We'll intercept them. For now, beat a tactical retreat."_ The voice stated, getting a grunt in reply. "Copy that, Cuckoo. Squad A, move..." The soldier started to say to his men, only to be shut up by a group of men, dressed differently from his Yamainu men, coming out of the forest. "Greetings, gentlemen..." The man at the head of the pack said, cracking his knuckles...

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **In the Charger...**

"So, everything going according to the plan, Adam?" Satoko asked from her seat in the back of the Charger as it cruised through the hillside roads. "Aye, that it is. All we need to hope for is that they don't..." Adam went to reply, only to be cut off by a truck coming out of nowhere, and crashing into the back of the Charger, causing the car to spin out, coming to a stop on an outcrop overlooking Hinamizawa.

Inside the car, Adam and the girls were all regaining their vision, as the collision had caught them off guard, and so they had blacked out. Thankfully, they had all buckled into their seats. "You three good?" Adam asked, his hand going to the handle of a weapon under his seat. "Yep. Nothing broken." Rika replied, before she and Adam looked to the back, where Satoko and Hanyuu were. "We're good." The yellow-haired girl coughed out, causing the two in the front seats to smile.

"Alright, that was unexpected..." Adam started, cracking his neck. It was then that the doors to the car flew open. "Shit." Adam stated, before all 4 of them were dragged out of the car, and thrown to the ground.

As Adam struggled to pick himself off the dirt, he was shocked when he saw that the Yamainu had Jamie, Mion & Shion on their knees. "Sorry, bro. I fucked it." The elder brother said, as Adam narrowed his eyes at the black eye Jamie was sporting. "Punk was quicker than I expected. Doesn't matter. I've seen a lot meaner streets than the ones you're used to." Said a man standing behind Jamie, which caused Adam to chuckle, as he got to his feet finally. "Well, in that case, stick around..." He stated, pulling the sledgehammer he was holding up. "Mine's are gonna get a lot meaner."

As Adam was preoccupied with the man who hurt his brother, he was blindsided by another man coming from behind him, who kicked him back to the ground. Laughing, Jamie's attacker stepped out from behind the older brother, and withdrew a pistol from his waist. When he reached Adam, he pointed the gun at his head. "What, you thought this was gonna be a street fight?" He asked mockingly, as Adam looked up. "One question; What's your name?" He asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the man. "You'll be dead anyways, what harm could it do? Tetsuro Okonogi, pleasure to meet you. Why do you ask?" The man replied, prompting Adam to smile.

"Because I'm gonna enjoy what happens next, Okonogi." The boy coughed out, as the Yamainu man's finger tightened on the trigger...

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm a bit of a prick for leaving this story off here. Sorry, but trust me, the wait will be worth it! I'll see you all in _Chapter 15 - War II._ Till then, Madman out!**


End file.
